


紅娘

by Everlastinium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Buried Alive, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infidelity, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Not Between Main Pairing, Psychological Trauma, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlastinium/pseuds/Everlastinium
Summary: 「紅娘」是一位連環綁架犯，他的作案方式是將兩個同性的人關在棺木裡──活埋在地下六英尺。他不是個殺手，他是個有道德的綁架犯，而刑事偵察總督長Tom Riddle發現自己被這個案件深深吸引。不幸的是，紅娘也同樣有興趣認識他。繁體中文翻譯。A Traditional Chinese translation of The Matchmaker by TanninTele.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. 代名詞遊戲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507676) by [TanninTele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanninTele/pseuds/TanninTele). 



_**紅娘** _  
  
**TanninTele**

* * *

_免責聲明：除了原創內容和角色，一切權利屬於J.K 羅琳。_

* * *

**  
I:**

**_代名詞遊戲  
  
_ **

下午四點，執法部緊急特遣部隊裡正在進行簡報會議。

刑事偵察總督長Thomas Riddle坐在分析員前，手正式而得體的擺放在桌上，側頭看著他的副手Kingsley Shacklebolt傳給他的劣質嫌犯畫像。Tom瞥了一眼文件就翻了白眼，將那張圖像放到一旁。那是個綜合體，合併了第七位倖存受害者的回想，無計劃地將東西湊在一起，形成兇手模糊霧化的長相。

犯罪者是男是女？或者都是，像其中一個受害者傻笑著說的那樣，是一個異裝癖者。不明嫌疑人是綠眼還是棕眼？或是黃褐色？是紅髮、黑髮還是只是太暗而看不清楚？沒有任何有定論的事情，而 _無定論_ 這個字讓他顫慄得背脊發涼。

Tom _討厭_ 不確定性。

他挫敗地用手掃過他的臉。因為最近一位紅娘受害者的死亡，他被一堆文書工作困住了，執法部徒勞地假裝他們知道自己在做什麼，他們不知道。這起案件不像是他曾碰過的其他案件。

Kingsley從側邊輕推了他一下，Tom心不在焉地在臉上擠出專心的表情。

分析員主任Hestia Jones上前，她將一頭如細繩般的棕髮紮成馬尾，淡煙燻紫色的西裝掉了一顆釦子，手握一本瘦長的筆記，封面有執法部的燙金logo。她在Tom的目光下摸索著，拚命想要找到正確的那頁。

在房內後方，剩下的轄區員警沉默佇立，知道這 _不是_ 可以閒聊的時候。他們的注視令Hestia的介紹結結巴巴。

「從──從我們的研究來看，我、我們相信不明嫌疑人是白人，年紀20出頭。他──」她顫抖了一下。「我先暫時用男性的代名詞稱呼──」Tom旁的Kingsley點點頭表示理解。「他很年輕、平易近人，可以說是長著可愛的圓臉蛋。初見似乎完全無辜，但他的行為──並非暴力，但肯定令人受創──可指出他童年可能有生理上和精神上受虐的陰影。身為皮帶和拳腳落下的接收者，這可能是他為什麼畏避用暴力手段綁架。我們相信他童年受虐的經驗，即使不是全部，也有影響，因為他⋯⋯」Hestia深吸一口氣，向她的上級拋出示意的眼光。

Tom從他的牙間呼出嘶聲。「繼續。」這是他最能鼓舞人心的表現了。

Hestia泄氣地低下目光，迅速地說：「他對同性伴侶的癡迷，可以指出他是個受壓抑的同性戀者。」

Kingsley在Tom旁邊不舒服地移動，表情凝重地沉思。Tom幾乎不眨一眼，示意Hestia繼續。

「他很聰明，聰明到足以保持匿名如此之久，但他很寂寞。根據其中一位被害者──Myrtle Warren，我相信這是她的名字──的證詞，他可能養了一頭大黑狗，人類最好的朋友，無論如何都會愛你的人。有一堆傳說指稱黑狗預示著死亡，但不是跟這很相關⋯⋯」Hestia的聲音逐漸淡出，她小聲地咳了一聲，將筆記翻到下一頁，喃喃自語：「我比較是個貓奴。」

不耐煩戳刺著Tom，但他允許她繼續。

「他有⋯⋯偷窺欲，他錄下受害者的互動。但他並未從中得到性愉悅。他不是個殺手，受害者若不掙扎，他不會動粗。事實上，我們相信他身材相對矮小，必須藉由令人驚訝的突襲才能達到他的目的。」Hestia對房間後方的一個男人點點頭。「鑑識小組認為有人幫他運輸受害者，從城市到鄉村，更別提那些棺材了。在最後一個案發地點，他們找到怪手的痕跡。看、看起來對他而言，需要花大把時間跟精力去掩埋他的被害者。他用手作業，而且令人難以置信的聰慧──但他 _一定有_ 幫手。這不可能是獨立完成得了的作業。」

隨著他的墨跡，Kingsley在他的檔案記上一筆。Tom不知道自己是不是應該也作筆記；但大部分，特別是犯罪者的同性戀傾向，都在他搖搖欲墜，徘徊於頓悟與精疲力盡之間的那夜猜到了。

「儘管他的手法不顧及別人的感受，但他是個⋯⋯有道德的綁架犯。」她的語氣因犬儒主義而緊繃。「仍然是個犯罪者，但他看起來有個利他的目標，幫人媒合『靈魂伴侶』。」她畏縮地說。「就像那些紅娘網站，只是⋯⋯更加親力親為。」

Tom按著不要因這個類比而翻白眼。

就這樣，Hestia闔上記事本，期待地盯着刑事偵察總督長。

男人瞇起深色的眼睛，交叉着手往後倒向椅背，保持着沉默。那是個又久又意味深長的暫停。一個輕微的咳嗽迴盪在室內，紙張颯颯作響。

「有趣的理論。」最終，Kingsley嘆氣，他的語調轉成尖銳，而Tom偷偷地對那個男人感到驕傲。「但這怎麽 _幫助我們逮到那個畜生_ ？！」

* * *

在一個位於黑影中、裡頭比外頭看起來更大的壁櫥裡，一個小小的磁帶錄音機正在回放。

輕柔的震動填滿了整個房間，滲入整棟公寓，一個男人正安靜地煮著兩人份的餐點。熟悉的聲音引出他本來的不耐煩，像隻堅持的蟲子或是哭鬧的小孩。

一頭毛茸茸的狗畏縮著，對那個噪音小聲嗚咽，用腳掌遮住牠的耳朵。那條狗蜷曲在流理台旁，落腳在一個被抓破且撕開的廚房墊子上。

「噢，安靜。」他寵愛地告訴狗狗，丟給他一小塊牛絞肉。那條狗大快朵頤，雖然他的耳朵仍因痛苦低垂。

男人惱怒地把頭向後傾斜，關掉瓦斯爐，脫下他破爛的、寫著 _Kiss the Cook_ 的圍裙。大步走進主臥室，地毯親吻他腳上的老繭，他禮貌地敲着櫥櫃門，裡頭傳來磁帶即將播放的柔和聲音，而他幾乎說不出話。

等了一會，他太過分心的同伙才回覆：「進來吧。」

他推開摺疊拉門，陽光突然包圍了這個密室。

他的夥伴坐在一張書桌椅上，一個磁帶錄音機放在她的大腿上。她認真地聽著兩個女孩的錄音，一個輕輕哭泣，另一個徒勞地試圖安慰她。

「你一直在重播這卷。」他輕聲說，在她旁邊坐下。*這不健康。*他抵擋住想補上這一句的念頭，她可不會喜歡。

他注意到她是如何同步地跟着唸著。「妳完全記住每個字了嗎？」

「每一個單字。」她調大聲音。將一個東西塞進她藏在長髮後的耳朵，牽扯耳垂上的神經。「這是我的最愛。」

那個錄音長達十七小時，大部分都是僵硬的沉默在迴響，與兩個女孩疲累的呼吸聲，她細心品嚐每一秒。「聽。」

她暫停然後倒帶，機器聲啪嗒啪嗒。她按下小小的、幾乎模糊不輕的播放鍵，表情因創造出他們作品的罪惡感扭曲。

「 _我愛你，Luna，我已經愛著你很久了。_ 」女人絕望地說，她錄音裡的聲音破碎。那個女孩大聲地說，對他們有利的是──他們能到每個字、每個轉折停頓。她的脆弱包裹著他們。吞噬她們。

他們就是為這些片刻而活。「 _如果這是我最後的機會，我必須說出口──_ 」

「我 _也愛妳，Gin_ 」一個聲音較溫婉的女生說，受到創傷地顫抖著。「 _你是我最要好的朋友。_ 」

他伸手攔住她。「停下，妳快傷到妳自己了。這份癡迷──」

「我沒發瘋。」她尖聲告訴他，空氣中的緊張氣息如漸強板升高。

他將頭倒向她，憐憫地抓住她。那隻手在他的手心裡是如此之嬌小多汗。「一而再，再而三地重複同件事情，期待著不同的結果？這還不是瘋狂那是什麼？」這是個無辜的問句，可是一定傷她的心太深。

「好吧。」她向他吐口水，唾沫在黑暗中飛揚，擊中他的臉。他退後，像是被火燙到似地放開手。「你更瞭解那個領域，不是嗎？」她指向牆壁。「你是那個擁有謀殺密室的人。」

這是真的。

牆上貼滿了謹慎地由相機拍下的照片──用他可負擔得起的最貴的相機。有些照片已經模糊，但他歷歷在目地記著每個主角，他們的全部細節，從他們的髮色到身高，到他們的習慣和愛好。他聽見他們心底最深處、最陰暗的祕密，瞭解他們不可見人的的怪癖。

他親密地瞭解他們。

畢竟，在選擇他們上面，他也出了一份力。

「因為妳，我才將這些糟心的東西留在這裡。」他緊緊地吞了一口水。「為了妳的心理健康。」

女孩嘲笑：「還為了你手淫的幻想。」她回擊。那是個謊言。即使是青少年時期，他都甚少沉迷於安慰自己，還曾想過自己是不是出了什麼問題。「別表現得那麼高貴偉大。」

他被氣得扯開看向她的視線，然後繼續流連在照片之中。他認得每一張，像數羊一樣數着，好舒緩他期期艾艾的心臟。

Olive Hornby是位倍受尊敬的律師，那種只喝她那間最愛的連鎖店（距她的辦公室三個街之遠）的咖啡的律師。她喜歡苦澀的咖啡，可能反應了她那坦白說討人厭的個性。她有一張嚴肅的臉，和一頭極短髮（ _她的一縷頭髮存在塑膠袋裡，釘在軟木板上_ ），每天都抹同款脣膏。Myrtle Warren是她不幸的咖啡師，因不被重視以及對忽視她靠近的女人，巨大的、龐大的迷戀而神經兮兮。

Gilderoy Lockhart在網路上購買染髮劑，分辨不出男用香水和女用的差別。他們釋放他時，他聞起來像薰衣草。他實在是 _太過_ 容易被制伏。而Mundungus更加容易。Fletcher是個流浪漢，一個老兵、一個賊，他對錢財的貪婪一如他對海洛因的成癮。Lockhart剛好能幫他付款。

Albus Dumbledore和Gellert Grindelwald是互相拒絕和鄙視彼此的老情侶，但每天早上他們都會準備一杯符合對方規格要求的、第二泡的茶。

最後，但肯定重要的是，他不可能忘記Luna Lovegood和Ginny Weasley。這小倆口是他和他的夥伴第一對、也是最愛的那對。

他感覺袖子被拉了一下。「別無視我，親愛的。你不可能躲在我的眼皮之下的。」她停頓一下。「我知道誰是 _你的最_ 愛。」她唱著歌，起身離開椅子，走到小桌子那。

散落在桌上的是一張大地圖，幾個一元店買來的金星貼紙標記在無人居住的區域之中，隱藏一具身體的完美地點，或者兩具。她拉開他們保存其他磁帶的抽屜。

「有一個地方怪怪的。一卷、兩卷⋯⋯第三卷在錄音機裡，那第四卷到哪去了？」她用棕色大眼凝視著他。

他嚥了口水，被逮到了。「我──」

「別辯解了。我今天早上從報紙裡讀到了。」她柔聲而令人膩味地揭露道，甜得發膩的，像一個蜂蜜陷阱。「 _Grindelwald因謀殺他同是_ 『紅娘』 _被害者的同伴被逮捕_ 。很可愛的名字，不是嗎？我會感謝Rita Skeeter，那個姑娘想出這個名字。」

他閉上雙眼。

『 _紅娘_ 』。

新聞裡的詞彙他耳裡聽起來是多麼深情，注意到他是怎麼將兩人湊成一對，然後他們經常在離開棺木後陷入愛情。

他們 _注意_ 到了，但他們從未 _親眼看見_ 。

他的同伙從繼續說，引述記憶裡的新聞。她一直有嚇人的記憶力。「 _在他被逮捕之前，一個匿名錄音寄到了警方，揭露Grindelwald不可否認的證據，他在棺材裡殺了他的夥伴Albus Dumbledore。_ 」語畢，她的眼睛像餘燼般閃爍。「你覺得他們可能在哪裡找到那個『錄音』呢？嗯？我確定我沒告訴他們。」

「妳應該那麼做的。」他不假思索地說。「那是該做的事。」

她給他一個樸實而勝利的壞笑，嗤了一聲。「你的道德感露出來了，親愛的。」

他退到門前，知道不該被她話中的寵愛欺騙。她並不愛他，她只愛著一個人，而那份愛更像是場病態的癡情。

「但那是，」他聲音不穩地說。「Gellert悶死了Albus，當警察抵達時──他聲稱Albus中風了。他說謊！這樣是不對的。我們──」他顫抖著。「我們不是殺手。那 _不是我們的錯_ ！」

「但那是我們的錯。」她嚴厲地提醒他。「我們是那個將他們兩個困在一起的人；我們是挑選出他們的人，完全知道他們對彼此的看法，我們應該知道他們會作何反應。」她向他搖晃一根手指，指甲戳進他。「畢竟，愛與恨只有一線之隔。」

 _妳才沒資格說教_ 。他想開口斥責。

反之，他深深地汲取空氣，壓下他高升的怒意。激怒她沒什麼好處。他們的夥伴關係──如果可以這麼稱之的話──已經夠不穩了。

「我不能放他逃出法網。他是──他是個神經病。」

「你是說，就像我們一樣。」

「不。」他慷慨激奮地說。「不，我們不會 _殺_ 了任何人。我們只是──」

她挑起一邊眉毛。「讓被害者 _心靈受創_ ？將他們活埋？讓我們的父母失望？」她輕輕地問。他退縮了。「我們做的更糟。那是折磨， _我_ 可以接受，是因為我不能再 _更他媽的不在意_ 那些害蟲了。」她發出嘶聲，指向牆上的拼貼照片。「你是那個有錯的人。」

「提醒我，是誰選擇了我們的受害者？誰觀察他們好幾天，然後小心翼翼地操縱所有可能的變因，假裝他是抱持著好意，將他們無意識的軀體推進棺材裡？我不笨，我不盲目。問題是， _你_ 看起來完全不瞭解這些意含著什麼。」

他發出一個受傷的聲音。「我 _是_ ──」

她不在意地切斷他的辯駁。「我 _瞭解_ 你，記得嗎？你跟我一樣瘋狂，只是 _不同_ 種的瘋狂。」她的手猛擊桌面。「直到現在，你還想這只是什麼不用承擔後果的、愚蠢的配對小遊戲。你反社交而且寂寞。你以為你可以讓別人代替你過活，然後──不知怎地──實現你缺乏的連結？那你現在過得如何啊？嗯哼？」她沒等他回覆。「你鬆懈了，你的一顆棋子造反了。這跟是誰的手捂住了Dumbledore的嘴，讓他窒息致死沒有關係。 _我們是_ 壞蛋。 _我們_ 驅使Grindelwald殺了他的對象。如果不是 _你_ 的話，那個男人才不會 _死_ ！」

不是──她對他的理解並沒有錯。他不是無視自己犯下的罪行，罪惡感經常淹沒了他，但他總是正當化他的行為。他不是一個殺手，他永遠不會傷害任何人，永遠不會。

明明已知她在時候到了之後，肯定會將他推入火坑，他不知道自己為什麼還留下。

只是 _時候_ 的問題。

而該死的，如果他不是罪有應得。

這原本是她的主意，但 _他_ 是那個親手挑選被害者，精心策劃他們的綁架的人。他可能是為了她開始了這一切，但他繼續下去是因為他 _看見_ 世上的寂寞，他看見他的受害者們是怎樣的人，嘗試讓他們知道他們不必孤單。

就像他一樣。

他用一隻手抓扒他的臉。她不能看見他在哭。

「警方不會 _感激_ 你將Grindelwald交出去。」她繼續說，聲音裡滴著嘲笑。「他們在想你在玩一場遊戲，一場他媽的心智遊戲，將他們引誘到你的陷阱裡。」她直率地說，每個字都像扒進他的胸腔，留下羞恥心灼燒的痕跡。「而你的好心會直接讓他們找到我們。」

「我──」他聽起來像被勒死了。「才不會。我將膠卷上的指紋都擦乾淨了，我是匿名地送過去──」她對他眨眨眼，不感興趣。他突然閉上嘴，舔了他的唇。「我──我發誓。這就是最後一對了，我準備好盛大閉幕。」

他指向最新的照片，一個高挑黑髮的男人側著頭講電話。

那個圖像因失去對焦而模糊，當他拍攝時他的雙手在顫抖，疼痛的激動幾乎將他渲染得手足無措。那張照片被珍愛著，被撫摸著，像是個被細心照料的寶貴孩子。如果這是他最後一個受害者，最好該死的成爲他最好的那一個。

「我發誓，我們在這之後就能夠停下了。」他宣誓著，一隻手緊握他的心臟，那個器官搏動到在他的肋骨上留下刺青。

（ _他感到空洞，有時候能有個證據說「不」還挺好的。_ ）

他等著她的回覆，等了幾個脈搏，每當他這麼做希望都襲捲全身，也許這次她會 _同意_ ──

他的同伙哼了一聲。希望破滅了。「你就像個癮君子。」她呢喃。

對他失去興趣，她回到她的膠卷上，準備再將自己捲入她珍愛的錄音。按下播放，她閉上雙眼聆聽Luna的嗚咽。那個聲音並不像安撫她一樣地撫慰他，甚至讓他覺得更糟。

她打發他的意圖從一次呼吸中流露出來，好像他從不值得她一次注意。「我不餓，把我那盤給狗吧。」

* * *

_**踏入棺材一英尺** _

標題很聳動。

_**By Rita Skeeter** _

一張知名作家Gilderoy Lockhart的近期照片對着刑事偵察總督長微笑。上頭迷人地標註著 _Lockhart與Fletcher的婚禮_ 。Lockhart曬黑的手勾著他丈夫的臂彎，一個粗壯、光頭的男人露齒笑着，瞳孔擴張。

Tom在眾多不同晚宴中認得Lockhart，Lockhart可笑的、薰衣草色的燕尾服還烙印在他的腦海裡。他的手指捲起報紙，嘴巴扭曲成一個感到噁心的冷笑。

_「紅娘」這個難以捉摸的連環綁架犯，我們只知道他肯定想像自己是丘比特。他的作案方式是媒合兩個同性的人放入地下六英尺的棺木裡，只有一根空氣管子能確保他們的存活。然而不論他的手法有多粗野──活埋他撮合的那兩人──紅娘的意圖並不是要傷害他們，而是幫助他們。_

_空談不如實證。_

_知名小說家、四次Woman Weekly的「最迷人的單身漢」的得獎者Gilderoy Lockhart，最近和他的配對對象Michael ‘Mundungus’ Fletcher共結連理了。（見上圖）_

_兩個本來是陌生人的男人睜開眼後，一同被困在手作的棺木裡。在過往的時間中，他們本該認識彼此，Lockhart在Fletcher經常拜訪的遊民庇護所當志工。_

_順從他們的命運，兩個男人開始對談，兩個相反的個體，比起在活著的世界裡，處於死亡的邊緣讓他們更加認識對方。_

_另外兩對情侶包括Ginevra Weasley和Luna Lovegood，還有知名律師Olive Hornby及咖啡師Myrtle Warren。讀者可能會很高興知道他們現在進入了一段戀愛關係，而Weasley和Lovegood這對情侶感情比過去更加緊密。_

_不幸的是，不是所有紅娘的配對都是命中註定。_

_即使執法部給出很少消息，一位內部知情人說有匿名情報引導著急救人員到被害者處。_

_在《預言家日報》，我們得到一個驚人的假設：匿名情報實際上就是綁架犯自己發出的。不論是出於罪惡感還是其他未知的動機，但被害者通常感謝他的慈悲。_

_幾乎所有配對都毫髮無傷地存活，扣除上個月發生的悲劇。前戀人Gellert Grindelwald和Albus Dumbledore，因為生涯規劃不同而分開。紅娘可能想製造一個美好而熱情的復合，但取而代之的是──當警方抵達現場──只有一個男人從棺材爬出來。_

_Grindelwald在筆錄裡聲稱Albus是由於中風往生。然而，證據顯示的並不是如此，一個匿名包裹被寄到執法部，裡頭有他們在棺材裡從頭到尾的錄音。揭露了Grindelwald無法否認的證據，他在棺木裡面殺了他的同伴。_

_在法庭裡，他承認他沒注意到通風管，而擔心空氣供給量。被控告蓄意謀殺罪，Grindelwald迅速被逮捕了。_

_然而，有些問題還是沒有解答。是誰擁有這些錄音？邏輯上而言，只有三個男人能知道棺材裡發生了什麼事，一個是有罪的殺手、一個已死，而最後，是他們的綁架犯。_

_我們的內部消息來源說，執法部正著手把他當成是一個有道德的綁架犯，一個新奇的想法。當執法部繼續他們的調查，沒有公開發表聲明時，網民們不禁只能猜測，紅娘真的是一個惡毒的犯罪者，意圖製造悲楚及痛苦？或僅僅是一個寂寞的失戀者想要讓人們在一起？_

Tom的表情轉為憤怒與擔憂。他放下報紙，還給刑事警察Kingsley。男人正小心翼翼地觀察Tom，銳利的深色眼睛彷彿在等待一個反應。

Tom清清喉嚨。「真是個非常甜蜜的報導。」他拉長聲音說。「Rita總是能寫出可愛的文章。」

他強迫性地在桌子上直立一根鉛筆。所有事物都有條不紊地擺在他們的歸宿。紙張堆疊整齊，他的鍵盤最近才剛擦過，大桌子光滑晶亮。牆壁是淡藍色的，有利於專心，辦公室裡只有零散的裝飾。這裡沒有私人物品、相框或是小玩意。他非常地堅信著工作和休閒應該分開。

_（雖然，安全地藏在電腦的多層資料夾裡，有十來張他和母親的照片，那是當他還是個天真的菜鳥的時候，當Merope臉上還有血色，且不需要輪椅輔助移動的時候。）_

「在這起案件上，Skeeter是對的。」Kingsley用已經溼透的手帕拍拍他的額頭。「她的假設相當精確，我說真的。」他沈重地坐在Tom對面的椅子上，對銀色茶盤點點頭。「幫我泡杯茶，好嗎？」

Kingsley是個體型龐大、深色皮膚的男人，比起暴力他更喜歡用外交手段，這是Tom容忍他的唯一理由。Tom可以欣賞男人的幽默感，雖然有時候可能幾近粗魯。Tom快速地更正。有著一組深沉的眼睛和嗓音，Kingsley能夠鎮靜週遭的人，他是執法部最盡心盡力、最認真的人。Tom鄙視交際應酬，常常會要求Kingsley代替他出席，他更喜歡將自己和一堆文件及一壺新泡的茶，鎖在辦公室裡直到深夜。

伸手拿起在他桌子角落的銀色茶盤，Tom倒了一杯茶，加入兩顆方糖，正是Kingsley偏好的那樣。他們絕不算是朋友，但一同工作夠久，足以熟悉彼此的怪癖和習慣。

Kingsley接過茶杯，感激地點頭。Tom的手指抽搐，用湯匙輕拍自己的杯緣。他啜了一口然後嚥下，讓液體燃燒直下他的喉嚨。

「讓我擔憂的是Rita說的『內部消息來源』。警方並沒有透露任何跟匿名情報有關的訊息。我們部裡有內奸？」*誰是我今天要殘酷開除的人？*是他沒說出口的問句。

「這就是我想知道的。」Kingsley苦著臉。「如果不是內奸，Skeeter是怎麼那麼 _會_ 分析這狗娘生的。那花了我們最好的研究員幾個月的時間，去消除第一個活埋是仇恨犯罪的念頭，明白那個男人自己就是備受壓抑的同性戀者。她幾乎是一字不漏地引用那個簡報。」

Tom點點頭，他思考很周道。「說到這個，Hestia講的有個點，我想要再跟你討論一次。她把嫌犯的動機稱作⋯⋯『配對服務』。但這太平淡無奇了，我很難相信驅使著有這番能耐的犯罪者的，會是如此老套的靈感。」

Tom將他的茶杯推到一旁，打開電腦裡的一個文件夾，裡面存著一系列的最新犯案現場的照片，那裡的環境安詳、百花爭豔。第一眼看，就像是圖庫相片一樣──直到你再湊近一點。

犯罪現場的記號弄髒了草地，標出分裂的木頭和釘子。一根塑膠通氣管在綠茵中露出，比一個小孩的浴室浮潛玩具還單薄。

他放大另一張張片，彎曲、破掉的電線和一個錄音器放在每個棺材的蓋子上，只為滿足紅娘的偷聽樂趣。

Tom吸一口氣，幾乎是感到敬佩。「藉着活埋他們，他讓被害者跟死亡調情，但最終他會釋放他們，或是允許警察放出他們，一旦他們達到他的期待。」

「這是個──對控制欲的癡迷嗎？想要扮演上帝？」Kingsley問。

「也許。」Tom認可。「但 _我_ 想知道的是什麼催化它？」他大聲深思。「是什麼觸發它？ _有些東西_ 讓他釋放他的被害者──不像有可辨別的模式。他的第一對被害者被埋在地下十七小時，是最長的。其他對明顯短很多，Lockhart和Fletcher只在地底待了十二小時。」

Kingsley搖搖他的光頭，頂頭的光線被他的頭皮反射出去。「被害人的筆錄沒有特殊的相關性。他們在地底下的時候，不知道時間過了多久。截至目前為止我們只知道，他只有在他們坦白想小便的時候才會滿足。」他停頓下來，這個笑話很冷。「當我們接到為了Grindelwald和Dumbledore的匿名電話，後者已經死亡一小時了。明顯他們是生是死都無法激怒我們的嫌犯。」

「或者說，他可能在讓那個殺手焦灼。」Tom說，組織出一個摻著報復性色調的話語。「延長Grindelwald的折磨。」

「他一定很驚訝看見他的一顆棋子造反了。」

Tom搖頭。「紅娘不是優秀的策劃者。他有固定的模式，我們只知道那麼多。他的被害者不是隨機的，他們至少認識對方，如果不是最好的朋友，在生命的最後幾個小時和你最愛的人一起度過是很困難的。」他說道，瞇起眼睛，「除非這是有意圖的。第一對被害人──」

「就是那樣的──」Kingsley徐徐地說。「被害者。那個可憐的Lovegood女孩在我們找到她的時候極為焦慮。」

「而那個Weasley女孩呢？」

「她只是氣惱整起事件。」他擺擺手。「我跟他父親很熟。整個Weasley氏族是很驕傲的，有著六個哥哥，她很難承認被嚇到或精神受創。」

Tom悶哼，感到枯燥乏味，然後就讓這話題這麼定下來。「Grindelwald的磁帶有什麼進展嗎？」

Kingsley搖搖頭。「在證物被證實為真後，我們在Grindelwald的法庭上播放那卷磁帶──他幾乎是立刻就屈服了，坦誠所有事情。那個磁帶看起來跟他的自白吻合。」

「我想他們也已經拂去所有指紋了？」Tom問。「皮膚細胞、塵埃微粒呢？」

「全部都被擦掉了。」Kingsley討厭當那個報出壞消息的人。「一個指紋也沒有，連信封上也是。我們測過唾液，但──也沒有結果。紅娘非常有效率，但他必然 _有時_ 也會出錯。」Kingsley緊抿雙唇。「有時候，我想他在玩弄我們。而其他時候，我在猜⋯⋯如果我們給他一個機會，你覺得他會自首嗎？」

「他現在已經太沉醉其中了，Kingsley。」Tom確信地說。「這是一種成癮，但就像任何成癮物質一樣，他會逐漸免疫。他的最後一次犯案糟透了，他會繼續跨出下一步、再下一步，直到⋯⋯。可能有一天我們會在墳墓裡找到他。他已經被證實有偷窺欲了──忐忑在心，他會想要將自己注入案件裡，親身體驗。如果他還沒體驗過的話。」他的聲音逐漸消逝成微弱的呢喃。

Kingsley已經習慣於被當成共鳴板了，但沉默令他不安，他蜷縮在他的扶手椅裡，眉頭緊鎖。

「更別提有Rita Skeeter滿足他的自負，他肯定很滿意。」Kingsley補充道，只爲了說些什麼。「她肯定意圖將我們的嫌犯塑造成一個天殺的公眾英雄。『也許他會幫你「媒合」你的靈魂伴侶⋯⋯或是你的殺手。』」他用了Skeeter惡名昭彰的甜膩高音嘲諷道。「真是個臭婊子。」

Tom對男人的激奮惡意挑起一邊眉毛。「注意你的用詞，Kingsley。」

警探馬上就皺下臉來。「抱歉。」他們一起為警隊效力超過十年了，有時候他會忘記Tom是他的上級。

Kingsley決定改變話題。

「也許我們想太多了。」他希望將話題順利地帶到警隊每周在附近酒館的聚會。Tom很少參加，但Tonks下了個大賭注賭說Kingsley不能說服那個男人。

幾乎轄區裡的每個人都害怕Tom。他紀律嚴明、直覺敏銳，這令他成爲一位好警官，但 _非常難相處_ 。

在他們年輕的歲月裡，Tom和Kingsley都還是菜鳥，都在刑事偵察總督長Scrimgeour底下工作，一個因為他的短立的金色毛髮和右眼傷疤，而有「獅子王」這般可愛暱稱的男人。

在那時候，Tom是轄區裡最帥的小伙子，有魅力而且對老女人到小孩都很親切。他有一雙銳利靈敏的藍眼睛和貴族般的外表，讓他備受上流社會人士寵愛。令他震驚的是他居然是被一個單親母親，在一個只有一間臥室的公寓養大的──特別是當Kingsley花錢打賭Tom肯定是皇室流落在外的成員時。

才三十歲，Tom很年輕就被選為Scrimgeour的繼任者，當時他的母親生了重病。Tom優雅地接受了升遷和肥起來的薪水，但他變成得太過矜持，很少說話，更常工作，嚴格地命令他的下級照辦。

當然，俗話是怎麼說的？ _山中無老虎，猴子稱大王。_

當Tom更常遠遠地待在他的辦公室裡，而Kingsley被認爲是悠閒的副手，流言四起。

_Tom是個單身漢──或者他真的是嗎？_

_Tom的床上技巧是不是跟他的槍法一樣好？_ （這當然不是Kingsley鼓勵的問題）

_Tom放下頭髮，醉得不省人事會是怎樣？他會變得比現在更加刻薄嗎？他會變得愛亂說話，或他會是個膚淺的人？_

Kingsley止不住他算計的壞笑。他希望今晚他們會找到答案。他向前支在他的手肘上。「那個，Tom──」

Tom無視他，認出Kingsley哄誘的語調，沉思地自言自語。「希望，」他大聲地說。「紅娘會在不經意地殺死其中一個撮合對象之後，稍作停歇。」Tom安靜地思考，更近地看著他的電腦螢幕。手指在鍵盤上飛舞紀錄下他的觀察。「他只會變得更加堅決。他會找一個更有化學反應的情侶──或者較少的黑歷史⋯⋯」

Kingsley有點絕望的嘆氣。「Rita Skeeter會找一天在外執勤的時候，向世界證明不是『所有壞蛋都那麼壞』。」

Tom同意地哼聲。「有時候，我在想如果她所有擅闖的犯案現場，以及她賄賂的員警都被揭露時，Skeeter能否操縱媒體接受 _她_ 。」

Kingsley給出一個不情願的笑，幾乎喜愛著男人的專心致志。他拒絕在Tom的眉間激起更多皺紋。「嘿，故事總是能說服人心。」

辦公室安靜下來，只剩下時鐘的滴答聲標記時間的流逝。Kingsley有種預感他可以離開了，但他有個目標，該死。

Kingsley清清他的喉嚨。「那麼，這肯定有些啓發。老實講，我覺得我們只是在繞圈子。」他用他的茶杯比劃。他讓他的語調聽起來輕快又有暗示性。我們怎麽不多聊聊這話題，欸？到 _破釜酒吧_ 來一杯，Tom。一些其他的員警也會在那，我們可以一起──呃──腦力激盪，人越多越好，你知道的？」他噎下另一個笑聲，疲憊的雙眼看著他杯子裡搖晃的最後一滴茶。「痛苦要有人分擔才行，你不覺得嗎？」

「腦力激盪。」Tom重複道，手指突然停下。「噢， _那_ 是新兵用來指稱『喝掛』的俚語嗎？」

深色的眼睛驚訝地閃爍。Kingsley不敢相信剛他聽到Tom說了「喝掛」這個詞。

他微笑，羞赧地用手掃過他的頭皮。「所以說你是要不要來？我沒有要求太多，Tom，你需要離開辦公室，至少和你的朋友相處──或是你的 _同事_ 。」他更正道。「即使是該死的女王都需要經常卸下她的皇冠。」他蓄意地看了一眼Tom翻領上驕傲閃著的徽章。Tom每天早上都用特殊的檸檬上光劑擦亮它，每個人都知道。

他的高顴骨染上紅暈，Tom清了一下喉嚨。「我⋯⋯我會考慮的。」他快速地說，回去注視他的電腦。

「好吧，Tom。」他站起身來，比Tom高了一節，他歪著他的頭。「 _破釜酒吧。_ 」他輕輕地提醒，因為他知道Tom已經在腦海中刪除那個資訊了。「五點鐘。」

「好啦，好啦。」Tom揮動強壯而修長的手打發了他的副手。「那就⋯⋯」他停頓一會，好像吐出那些話會真的傷害到他。「到時候見。」

Kingsley面無表情地點點頭。他飛快地離開辦公室，只有當他走到大廳時，他才露出微笑，已經拿出他的手機傳訊息給Tonks。

「 _今晚的酒都你請客！_ 」

* * *

_**下集待續⋯⋯** _


	2. 蜂蜜陷阱

_**紅娘** _  
  
**TanninTele**

* * *

_免責聲明：除了原創內容和角色，一切權利屬於J.K 羅琳。_

* * *

**II:**

_**蜂蜜陷阱** _

Tonks睜大欽佩的雙眼，看着刑事偵察總督長Riddle舉起他裝着威士忌的酒杯，用大學生的輕松和耐力一口飲盡。他的喉結上下晃動，一滴汗水從他強壯的喉嚨流下。

她向一位已經喝醉的分析員Hestia Jones傾身。「只有我這麼覺得嗎？」Tonks低聲問。「還是Riddle突然之間性感很多？」

Hestia傻笑，將她一縷灰褐色的頭髮向後撥。「每個人在酒吧的低亮度燈光下，都會看起來有點不同。」她告訴她。「該死，甚至連Diggle都開始看起來沒那麼像個狡猾的蠢蛋，更像是一個好的性伴侶。」Dedalus掛在音樂盒上頭，生動地向同伴講故事。

他通常尖刺瘋狂的頭髮被汗水壓下，拿掉了他的瓶蓋眼鏡，他必須瞇著眼才看得見，但這讓他的視線看起來強烈深沉，仿佛可以看穿你似的，還有──

Tonks眨眨眼，看著她自己的飲料。「天哪！這肯定很快就奏效了。」

Hestia向她舉杯。「確實很快。這肯定是好酒。」她會知道。Hestia自稱是酒精「行家」，一個「酒鬼」比較好聽的說法。「感謝妳今晚買單。妳打了什麼賭輸了？」她的眼睛陰謀地眨呀眨。

Tonks低吼，在凳子上蠕動，調整她的裙子。因為部裡規定，所以裙子必須比手垂下時的指尖還長。然而，她坐在椅凳上，裙子開始往上捲，露出她的絲襪和一節細長的皮膚，她那些較大膽的同事們已經開始盯著看了。

「我跟Kingsley打賭今晚他邀請不到Tom。我不敢相信自我隔離之王，會願意紆尊降貴地理睬我們這些平民。」她用安靜的耳語嘲諷，而Hestia不禁咯咯笑了。

藍眼閃爍。

Tom他從吧台移動到能用一個肩膀擋住他看見兩個女孩的地方。即使沒有聽見兩隻母雞咕咕地討論他，這個夜晚也已經夠難受了。

Tom表情小心地不展露情緒，他打破他僵硬控制的姿勢，舉起兩根手指。「請幫我斟滿。我想我不會停留太久。」他向酒吧女侍低聲說。

Tom不是酒量特別大的人，他非常依賴自我約束和維持控制自己的能耐。今天也沒有例外。他剛抵達時幾乎沒有和酒吧女侍說什麼，多付了一些錢讓她在任何遞給Tom或他的部屬的酒裡摻水。

如果Tonks突然發現Dedalus Diggle很有魅力，那可能是她未發現的潛在吸引力，直到社交上接受了才浮現出來。或者，如果──正在像個醉漢一樣發推特的──Hestia Jones覺得她沖淡的威士忌是「好酒」的話，那會是關心她的兄弟，這幾個月來有條不紊地，慢慢用閃閃發光的果汁換掉她所有的酒瓶，讓她逐漸戒掉強烈的酒精。至於Diggle──嗯，那個男人總是有點負心漢。

像個仁慈的神祇，Tom把知道祕密，並且保守密碼當做自己的責任。

他喝下另外一杯，Tom看著他週邊的Kingsley，他們已經坐在一起一段時間了，討論案件，直到一個黑髮紅唇的女人帶走Kingsley。

她最近才成爲寡婦，如果考量到她無名指上的痕跡和臉上──仔細塗抹在她小鹿般眼睛底下，讓人覺得正在哭泣──黑色的煙燻妝的話。

 _情場失意？_ Tom想。

女人喘不過氣地笑著，將一隻指甲尖銳地修整的手放在Kingsley的大腿上。

Tom的目光變得深沉。「我對你有更高期待，Kingsley。」他自言自語，下唇抵著他溼潤的玻璃杯緣。

一個連環的新娘。已經結婚六次，可能有七次。像一隻黑寡婦，她們在殺了伴侶──這裡是安排意外──前，從對方身上吸出生命，然後吃掉他們的屍體。

Tom不覺得她是食人族。不，食人主義被媒體過度渲染，只是一團凌亂。那個女士時髦多了。她看著Kingsley無人看管的飲料的方式，讓Tom想拿出他的手銬。

他閉上眼，深吸一口氣。正義感是很好，但他不能隨便因她和他的同事調情就逮捕她。即使實際上她本身就有在賣淫。

「還好嗎，親愛的？」酒吧侍女問他，關心地咋舌。

「完全沒問題。」Tom說，給了一個緊繃、明顯是虛假的笑容。她接受到暗示然後臉紅了，低下頭擦乾一個玻璃杯。

當他再瞥回他的副手時，Kingsley孤身一人，發紅的臉皺着眉頭。看起來那個女人被他的職業打消興趣。Kingsley對她而言單純地薪水不夠高，而意識到自己被一群下班的警察包圍後，她逃離了現場，就像任何有點智商的罪犯都會做的那樣。

Tom嘆氣，他的手銬在他的外套口袋裡沒派上用場。

那麼，又是一次挫敗。

他幾乎預期到了。當Kingsley回到他的座位，沮喪地點了拉格啤酒。「運氣不好？」Tom猜測，嘴唇因片語而扭曲。他猜這是一個有同情心的夥伴會說的話，即使他自己鮮少有同伴。

「連一丁點沒有。」Kingsley憂愁地同意，注意到Tom身前一堆小酒杯，他振作起來。「玩得愉快？」

Tom抵抗著要回覆「連一丁點沒有」的衝動，取而代之地在他的語調裡加入一點愉悅。「還行。」

Tom對於這個話題還有幾句好說的，但當一首歌突然刺耳地從五分錢點唱機響起。他的半數員工猛然從椅子中站起，臉頰裂開成大大的笑容。

「噢，我愛這首歌！」Tonks大聲宣告，跌跌撞撞地走向Kingsley。她快速伸出一隻手，晃動她的眉毛。「跟我一起跳舞吧，上司！」

Tom不高興地拉下嘴角。

 _他_ 才是他們的上司，不是Kingsley。

_不是像是Tom想要跳舞。 _他迅速告訴自己。_ 不，絕不。那樣完全不專業，更別提丟臉了。即使是Kingsley也不會──_

Kingsley笑著灌下他的酒，加入了半醉的顧客群，將桌子推到一旁，漫無目的的隨著音樂搖晃。

_很顯然Kingsley會這麼做。_

Tom不認得這首歌。它有種讓人脈動撲通的節奏，老實講開始令他頭痛了。

獨自離開吧台，Tom找到機會離開聚會。正當他準備離開，多放了幾張紙鈔當作給女侍的小費──她一直保持安靜、殷勤，並不會纏着他聊天，而且輕易就接受賄賂──他停下，然後嘆氣。

Tom衝破人群打算找Shacklebolt，感到不舒服的暖意。他經過兩個互相磨蹭的女人，經過正在Diggle身上爬樹的Hestia Jones。他在這之中找到Kingsley，他的光頭閃著汗水，大腳重重地跺在地上。

在群眾走調、失去節拍地隨著歌曲合聲歡呼時，Tom猛然一震。

「我要走了。」他挺嚴厲地告訴Kingsley，像是他的不適都是另一個男人造成的。（沒錯。）

Kingsley無視他，眼睛閉上。Tom推上他的袖子，被有人撞到他的手肘給激怒。Tom怒視對方，在Kingsley的手臂上重重捏了一下。

「怎麼？」Kingsley大聲地蓋過音樂問。

「我要走了。」Tom重複道。「我母親需要我。」

Shacklebolt看起來想要辯駁，但「母親」是個魔法詞。他不情願地點點頭，將他的襯衫拉出Tom的掌心。「謝謝你過來。」他致意。「Tonks，續攤嗎？」

Tom因隨意的打發而鼻孔撐大。

他推開人群離開酒吧，門在他身後重重關上。

今夜全然的寧靜和藹。薄霧漂浮在空中，預示著雨水將至。他立起他的領子，堵住冷空氣。這部份的倫敦在夜晚時很多霧，空氣很輕快，帶着下水道的氣味。

 _啊。_ 家。

Tom向著街道拖著他的腳步，希望能在那裡攔到一輛計程車。他因為聽到一個遙遠的哭聲而抬起頭來。

不假思索，他的手奔向他的泰瑟槍。Tom咒罵。

他將它留在辦公室裡了，他原本希望快點喝一杯然後回家見他母親。他比想像中還待得更久，但他已經打電話給他母親的護士Poppy，讓她準備晚餐，監督Merope服藥，然後讓她上床睡覺。他從母親剛生病時就認識那個親切的女人，她很樂意這麼做，單純地高興Tom真的在星期五晚上出去玩了。這非常不像他，而Tom現在記得為什麼了。

他所到之處總是引來危險。

另一聲呻吟從小巷裡傳來。

走在腳掌上，他悄聲偷偷走到巷子裡。只有見到銀色的月光，反射在一個臥倒的垃圾桶上。他原本預期是一隻受傷的貓──或著更糟──一個無家可歸的小孩，驚訝地發現是個女人。

她靠着骯髒的牆蜷曲，頭低埋在她的大腿上靜靜哭泣。在黑暗中，他不能辨別她的髮色或是她衣服的樣式，只能看見她的身形。Tom踏錯一步，腳踩到遊蕩的食物包裝紙。她頭猛然抬起，而Tom──看見她斑駁、瘀傷、沾著泥土的臉──立即穩住他的姿勢。他低頭垂肩地站，縮小自己的身形。Tom舉起空著的雙手，示意他沒拿武器。

那個女孩用又大又明亮的眼睛盯着他，Tom可以看見她鼻子上散佈的模糊雀斑。

「哈囉。」他輕聲說，試驗性地踏出一步。她並沒有退縮，取而代之的是，她的頭幾不可見地抬起，雙手在大腿上捲曲。「我是刑事偵察總督長Riddle，我來自執法部──我可以幫助你。」他停頓一下。「妳想看我的警徽嗎？」

她維持不眨一眼，水汪汪地注視，而他將此視作同意。他手慢慢地伸向他的夾克口袋，Tom只低頭了一下──而她向前衝刺。

從她的大腿上，她拿了一塊乾淨潮濕的破布。Tom退後，被垃圾桶絆倒。她壓在他身上，像隻野貓那般纖細迅速，露出她的牙齒。Tom的本能展開行動，他讓他們翻了半圈，對調上下位置。但他已經太遲了。

他意識到一塊濕布遮住了他的嘴，那個是無味的化學物。令人行動遲緩的沉重開始散佈到他的四肢，深深地精疲力竭。Tom重重地呼吸，在夜晚裡拚命地摸索著什麼──任何東西。一個武器、他的手銬、他的電話。但他又該打給誰呢？

Tom是警方的領頭，而他大部分的警力都在 _破釜酒吧_ 了，享受著盛大的美好時光，而他支身一人，非常孤獨。

「不會維持多久了。」

顯然他大聲說出口了，話語被浸泡過氯仿的破布捂住。在他身上的女孩邪惡地微笑。近距離下，他看見她彩妝的粉、假的淤青，邊緣不正常地消逝。他被騙了。

「挺聰明的啊，可不是嗎？」她對他哼哼，她的身影逐漸模糊，失去焦距，就像全息投影或是水面上的反射一樣。她在他的頸邊呼吸，溫暖又帶著泥土、汗水和──淡淡地──一股女性的味道。甜膩的。她的手從他的嘴巴滑下。

「噢。」她發出喉音，因跟他戰鬥而愉悅。「他會 _喜歡_ 你的。」

* * *

_斯拉格與吉格斯藥房_ 是一間座落在繽紛明亮的購物區終點，相當老的藥房。

它奢侈地用光滑的皮革椅，和老闆Horace Slughorn洽談生意的桃花心木櫃檯裝飾。

Slughorn是個在他生活各個角落裡追求美學享受、享樂主義的男人。

這點從他矮胖的身形和量身手縫的皮革制服可以看得出來。他的圍裙是由華麗的鱷魚皮製成，能夠承受磨損、撕扯和不可勝數的污漬，他穿着一件醜陋緊身的馬術護腿和一雙及膝的靴子。大腿肥胖地溢出他的靴子，很多人，包括他的學徒，懷疑他根本無法 _伸手_ 解開靴子上的鞋帶。這可以解釋他為什麼一直穿著它，至少它的品質很好。

穿著他可怕的服裝，Slughorn在大街漫步，他的工作包垂在他的身旁。

他對較早到店的隔壁老闆親切友善地揮手，Slughorn高瞻遠矚地聘了一位學徒幫他開門，這代表大多數時候，他可以睡在工作地點或是有時間做頓豐盛的早餐。Slughorn仍未知他今天早上吃歐姆蛋時，臉上沾了一些雞蛋。

另一個老闆給他一個像做鬼臉的微笑，嘲笑的意味在他的腦內暗涌。

「噢齁！美好的一天，Malkin女士。」他對女裁縫發射笑容，公然地看着Malkin的助手，在掃門前樓梯時彎腰的身體。

Malkin嘆氣，給他一個微弱的笑容。她引走她的助手，讓那個可憐的女孩逃離Slughorn的注視一會。「早安，Horace。你週五晚上過得好嗎？」

「非常好。」Slughorn氣勢洶洶地説，在他的腳上前後來回搖晃。他站在街道路緣石上，底下是由鵝卵石鋪成的道路。Malkin拚命地希望他不要主動跨越街道接近她。今天早上她只能夠講那麼多家常閒話了。「我花整個晚上喝一杯精釀白蘭地，在壁爐前閱讀一篇關於 _精油_ 的論文。非常愉快，哼嗯，沒錯。」

Malkin乏味地笑了。「那太好了，Horace。噢──我想Brenda在叫我。」她頭側向窗戶。「我們剛收到寄來的──呃嗯，布料。」她連說完句子都不想。「先走了。」

Slughorn舉起一隻手，開口向她道別。門在她身後重重關上，鈴鐺叮噹響起。

尷尬地清清喉嚨，Slughorn調整他的襯衫，繼續走到他的店內。

他預期會聽到古典音樂的輕哼，從敞開的窗戶流出──敞開著，為了散出裡頭，無論他怎麽清洗店面都洗不掉的、腐爛雞蛋的微弱氣味。但現在全部都安靜了。

他的學徒通常是隻早起的鳥兒，在剛破曉就起來準備開店。因為Slughorn是個老家族朋友，所以僱用年輕的Harry Potter只是單純的裙帶關係。但是，Slughorn很高興地發現男孩令人難以置信的能幹。

Harry是個勤奮的小伙子，擅長分類賬而且──誠實地講──對他的顧客來說蠻養眼的。

即使他難以馴服的髮型讓人有想做點什麼的慾望，他仍是一個優秀的推銷員，帶着又大又綠，值得信任的眼睛，說話尖刻的舌頭隱藏在他粉色的唇之後，完美地適合勸說。

然後一個老主顧曾和他們發生糟糕的買賣，她到處跟蹤下班後的Harry，試圖將男孩引誘到她的床上。她甚至買了 _斯拉格與吉格斯藥房_ 的春藥，狡猾地將放進一盒巧克力裡。

男孩不是白癡，幸好他有個非常靈敏的鼻子。女孩因跟蹤和試圖強暴被逮捕了，而Slughorn讓Harry在後面的房間工作，而非櫃檯，以降低他的工作負荷。

在白天，Harry整理架子，追蹤他們的庫存及訂購新貨物。除了正職之外，他也可能⋯⋯處理Slughorn所有的賦稅表單。

Slughorn有點羞恥地注意到，男孩的數學技巧遠高出他一截；他不能握好換擋桿，卻能做高等微積分？現在的學校老師都在教些什麼啊？

也許是Slughorn變得 _太_ 習慣有人幫他做完所有繁重的工作，他甚至忘記自己帶鑰匙開店，相信他的學徒會明確地完成任務。

當他抵達 _斯拉格與吉格斯藥房_ 藥房時，看見店門沒開，他驚訝地心臟都停止了。百葉窗降下，外頭的植物沒人澆水。「噢──那個男孩。」Slughorn彈舌，蓬鬆的眉頭之間凹陷著困惑的皺紋。也許那個男孩在準備一場驚喜派對？不，Slughorn的生日已經過了，還要等到下個四月二十八日。他拍拍他的口袋確定自己真的忘記帶上他的鑰匙，Slughorn嘆了一口氣。

他咕噥著蹲下身，馬術護腿摩擦粗糙的鵝卵石階梯。他在百合盆栽濃密的葉子後面摸索，尋找他們的備用鑰匙。他找到被泥土覆蓋的鎖匙，骨頭哀嚎著，痛苦地再站起身。「我對這種事來說太老了。」他向鑰匙說，擦掉塵土，插進鎖孔裡，打開店門。

「Harry？」他在黑暗中試著呼喚，打開電燈，挑眉往內查看。雖然很明顯店裡空無一人，但Slughorn從來都不曾被稱為聰明的男人。「你在裡面嗎，小子？」他檢查每一個房間是否有被動過的跡象。

庫房又大又冷，架上擺着光潔明亮的瓶子和黏土陶罐，辦公室在庫房越過大廳的對面，不比一個碗櫃大，一個簡單個木頭書桌和兩張椅子被擠進小小的窗戶之後，一疊整齊的檔案就放在書桌角落。

找不到半個人影。

Slughorn嘴角下垂。他直起身咆哮：「好吧。」因為Harry有個令人困惑的整理系統，他花了一段時間才找到掃把，非常不情願地開始掃著店內地板，已經感到疲憊。

「這一定要從他的薪水裡面扣除。不能有個懶惰的學徒， _絕對_ 不行。」

* * *

_**下集待續⋯⋯** _


	3. 醒來的夢

_**紅娘** _  
  
**TanninTele**

* * *

_免責聲明：除了原創內容和角色，一切權利屬於J.K 羅琳。_

* * *

**III:**

_**醒來的夢** _

在溫暖和黑暗之中，Tom醒過來。他一直做著一個擾人的夢，Dedalus Diggle幾乎是個有魅力的人，一隻紅唇蜘蛛吞噬Kingsley整個身體。

他快速的眨眨眼，眼皮很重。

Tom發出悶哼的呻吟，全身痠痛。

他昨晚有那麼醉嗎？

眼睛逐漸適應了黑暗，Tom發現自己並不是在床上，也不是睡在他的辦公桌，更不是在醫院病房內，他是⋯⋯被困住了。

警報響起。

Tom猛擊上方的木製蓋子，空氣快速填滿他的肺臟，狂亂地喘氣。他的整個右半邊貼着一個柔軟、活生生的東西。他大聲抽氣。

他不是一個人。

在他意識到他們可能只有有限的空氣供給之前，Tom緊緊地嚥了口水，做了好幾次呼吸令自己鎮靜下來。Tom伸展他的腳趾，在心裡計算棺材的確切尺寸，依此推斷他們有多少空氣──

_等等。_他閉上雙眼，睫毛纏在一起，試圖回想。Tom嘗試釐清事實。他在──他在一具棺材裡。他不是獨自一人。只有一個可能的情況是⋯⋯「紅娘。」他嘶聲道。

他幾乎對紅娘無所不知，從他的動機到犯案手法。如果一切順利，這不是個仿效犯，這裡會有根通氣管。

紅娘並不想要殺人，只是單純的⋯⋯掌控。

「打起精神來，Riddle。」他對自己憤怒地低吼。「找到那根該死的管子。」

接著Tom抬起他的手臂，尋找棺材的弱點，一個洞或是裂縫。他找了他能觸及的每個地方，直到他的手指被一個碎片刺傷，發出尖銳的嘶聲。他將手放進嘴裡，吸著流血的地方。噪音逐漸喚醒另一個被害者，對方不適地扭動身軀。Tom停下動作。

黑暗中，他可以看見另一個被害者──那個與他配對的人──身形比他小，應該比他年輕。謝天謝地，這口棺材大到足以容納兩個人。

一頭黑色亂髮的腦袋轉向Tom，一縷烏黑的頭髮掉到對方迷茫的綠色眼睛前。那個男人慢慢醒來，然後突然之間眼神四處亂看，乾裂而粉紅的嘴巴張開。

「什──？」

「很好，你醒了。」Tom快又尖銳地說。比起驚慌的棺材室友他還有更大的問題要處理。「我需要多一雙手幫忙。」

男孩發出輕微的疑問聲。「什麼？你──你是誰？」

「自我介紹可以晚點再做，等我們從這裡 _出去_ 以後。」Tom吼道，推了推上蓋。他深吸一口氣然後試圖盡可能簡潔地解釋狀況。「我懷疑我們被紅娘活埋了。他是一個連環綁架犯──」

「欸。」男人發出刺耳的聲音，迅速地眨眼。「我聽過他。但我們──被活埋了？」

「別問明顯的問題。」Tom責罵，近到令人不舒服地看著那雙眼睛，因恐懼、困惑、受傷而擴大。Tom撇開視線。「別擔心，這不代表死亡。」

「嗯──」男人蒼白無力歇斯底里地笑了，手用力拍在蓋子上。「這可不太能使人放鬆下來，不是嗎？我們怎麽離開這裡？」

「要事第一，這裡太暗了，我不能看見所有東西。找找你口袋裡有什麼有用的東西。」Tom命令。

「好啦，好啦，不需要表現得這麼混帳。」男人試驗性地拍拍自己身上，以一個剛從地下六英，在陌生人旁邊醒來的人而言，他莫名地聽話。大部分的人都會經歷一段恐慌發作，或是可能已經開始哭了。男人似乎很有條理，他的呼吸平穩──不是恐慌還沒襲來，就是男人很善於處在高壓環境之下。

「我想我還有我的手機，但我摸不到它。它在──」男人臉色泛紅地停下。「它在我的左邊。你的口袋裡有什麼呢？」

「手銬。現在沒什麼用。」

一隻深色的眉毛揚起。「變態。」

Tom的唇氣惱地張開。_太好了。 _他被和一個自以為_會講笑話的人困在一起了。Tom堅決地抬起下巴。「我的手銬_不會_用來做除了本來用途以外的_任何事_ 。請不要這樣貶損他們。」他停頓，然後用禮貌強迫自己繼續說：「我想試試看我能不能拿到你的手機，好嗎？」

男人又笑了，夾雜著喘息聲和精神錯亂。「不妨一試，別客氣。」

Tom試着盡量不要接觸到男人，找到對方的毛衣邊緣，然後將他的手指往下滑，男人輕微的扭動。「好癢。」他低聲說，溫暖的呼吸吐到Tom的鎖骨上。Tom能夠感覺到他們身體之間的熱度，動作加快。最終，他在男人的褲子裡摸到像手機的凸起，緩緩地把他搖出來。他們倆都鬆了一口氣。

「這裡。」他按下側邊的開關，螢幕亮起，燃燒他們的眼睛。背景圖片是一個蠻可愛的小男孩，他的臉上有雀斑和頰上有酒窩，頭髮染成令人驚恐的青綠色。Tom的眼神往上看。「沒訊號，該死。」但幸運地是電量還幾乎全滿。

「有個手電筒app。」男人說，伸手點擊螢幕。「就在──這裡。」

一道光線從背光燈噴發，木紋和釘子瞬間清晰可見。

Tom從他的餘光檢查他的同伴，男人──更正，男孩──很瘦，黑髮而且像Tom預料中的一樣比他年輕。他的聲音聽不出年紀而且中性，臉頰仍因青春而柔軟。

他很吸引人。Tom冷冷地留意到這點。

反射著手機光線，男孩的眼睛竟更加明亮了。當他們的所處情況變得明朗時，綠色的眼睛暗了下來，Tom猛然意識到了那色彩的轉移。他拉開看向另一個人的視線。現在 _不是_ 記住一個陌生人虹膜上每一丁點小顏色的時候。

「好了。」Tom清清喉嚨。「檢查你的棺材旁邊有沒有洞或是裂縫，足以塞進一根通氣管。」

男孩猶豫著，心裡肯定有所懷疑，但還是點頭了。不發一語，他們按壓探查箱子的角落。男孩的眉毛因專心而皺起。

「我──」一段時間後，男孩說。「我想我找到什麼了。一個洞，裡面有根塑膠管──」

「別碰。」Tom厲聲說，男孩退縮地後撤，手安撫似地舉起。「那根管子提供我們空氣。如果掉了或被泥土堵住。我們基本上絕對 _會_ 死。」在男孩可以接收到他的聲明前，Tom繼續說，就像個老師在教書一樣，沒有廢話，幾乎沒有停頓好讓他的學生跟上。

「我曾經深入地研究過──從我的推估，棺木的平均容積是886升。平均每人會佔去其中的66升。因為我們有兩個人，且棺木是兩倍大以容納我們，所以將兩個數字都乘以二，所以剩下⋯⋯」

另一個男人幫他完成句子：「1640升的空氣。」

Tom向他眨眼。「沒錯。」男孩知道基礎的數學並沒給他留下深刻的印象。「而研究顯示每人每小時消耗23升的空氣，所以把 _這個數字_ 乘二──」

「再除1640，大概有35接近36升小時的空氣。」

「 _如果_ 我們沒有穩定地氧氣供給的話。」Tom疲憊地指著管子。「所以，天殺地感謝那個慈悲的精神病吧⋯⋯」他呼出一口氣，然後向後倒。

他們都貪婪地汲取氧氣，品嚐其中的泥土和灰塵，但感激他們至少不是立即陷入窒息的危險。

「你數學很好？」Tom問，尷尬地靜止下來。閒話家常不是他的強項。

另一個男人輕聲哼哼。「那麼，你懂很多關於棺材的事？」他虛弱地笑。「⋯⋯很常來這？」

他的半心半意的搭訕詞未達到預期效果。

Tom哼了一聲。「我靠知道一堆隨機的殺人方式過活。刑事偵察總督長Thomas Riddle。」他介紹道。「很高興認識你。」

「呵，當然，『真的很高興』，如果這麼說會讓你好點的話，我們可以這麼做。」他挖苦地咕噥。「Harry Potter。」那個男孩，Harry（Tom有點對這無趣的名字感到失望。）咬了他的唇。「警探，嗯？我想應該還能更糟糕的對象困在一起。」

想到Gellert和Albus，Tom同意。「糟太多了。」他的眼睛因思考而瞇起，回想起那些犯罪現場的照片，一直有什麼提醒著他，有東西可以決定這是不是仿效綁架犯──或者更糟。「說到這個──再檢查你的旁邊一次。一定有錄音裝置在某個地方。」

「什──什麼？你在說什麼？」

「相信我。」Tom嚴厲地回答。「除非你想要有個精神變態偷聽我們說話？」

Harry停了下來，嗓子顫抖。Tom幾乎可以聽到Harry在腦內思考計算的聲音；Tom已經習慣別人覺得他很偏執了。

「你──」真的很瘋「──大概沒錯。」

出乎意料地，Harry沒多說話就開始搜尋了。他很固執，下顎因專心致志咬緊。他彈舌：「我找不到任何東西。」

「 _必須_ 要有。」Tom的手落在臉上，血液快速脈動。「好，好吧。」他散開手指。「沒關係。他──她── _隨便是誰_ ，會很快讓我們出去的。因為他 _總是_ 會釋放他的配對， _總是_ 。沒有必要拿我們的生命冒險挖出一條生路。我們只需要等，然後──然後說出那個魔法單詞。」

心臟跳了一拍，Tom完全意識到自己聽起來有多麼瘋狂，精神錯亂。

恐慌涌入，擊潰他的銅牆鐵壁，打破他保持冷靜的能力。Tom緊閉雙眼，想說些什麼。「多久──多久會有人想起你？」

Harry皺眉，明顯很沮喪。「我今天早上應該要去開店，但我的老闆──嗯，他是個白癡，我懷疑他不會打給警察。他只會想我是睡過頭或是突然請假。」他皺眉。「這重要嗎？為什麼我們在這？為什麼──這個『紅娘』選擇我們？」

Tom的手順過他的臉。「你問太多問題了。」

「而我應該得到答案。」

 _一針見血_ 。Tom想。一縷被汗浸溼的卷髮掠過他的額頭。「我一直在調查他。」他的語調平靜。「也許我靠得太近了。至於你呢？我不知道你的關聯是什麼。你最後記得什麼事？」

「我正在關門，然後有個──」

「女人？」Tom表情認真的問。

「不？一個男人。」Harry搖搖頭。「他跟蹤我。那時候很暗，我不能看清楚他長什麼樣子，但我在玻璃窗反射裡一直看著他的眼睛。然後我只知道有一隻手遮住了我的嘴巴，我就昏厥了。」Harry的五官擰成一團，然後搖頭甩走那股不適感。

Tom移動手電筒，隱約地檢查男孩是否有受傷。黑色的髮絲散落在他的衣服上，Tom想像男孩和綁架犯打了一架，對方拉著他的頭，手指纏住那些不受約束的頭髮。「他扯掉你的頭髮？你受傷了？」

「什麼？」Harry朝下往自己身上看，然後爆發出笑聲。「噢，不是。那是我的狗，Padfoot。牠喜歡跳到我身上。那你呢？」

遲了一會，Tom問：「我看起來像有養狗嗎？」

「不，我傻了。」Harry微笑，但很快就消逝了。「你最後記得什麼？」

「我正在從酒吧回家的路上，然後⋯⋯」Tom並不想承認自己被一個只有他一半大小的女人擊倒。他深呼吸，改變話題。「這不重要了。一切都太 _奇怪_ 了。」他用力地捏捏鼻子。「 _永遠_ 有什麼關聯。」

Harry語帶好奇地問：「關聯？」

「是的，他會被叫做紅娘是有原因的。」Tom拿起Harry的手機，放在胸上。他看著自己壓在木頭蓋子上的五指。「所有的被害者都互相認識。老同學、朋友，甚至──」

「互相鄙視的戀人？」Harry苦澀地擠出話來。

「是的，你看過新聞？」

Harry的視線下沉，點點頭。他的臉半沐浴在陰影裡，黑色糾結的卷髮融入黑暗。「我在報紙上讀到的，就像現在一樣被埋在棺材裡時，Grindelwald殺了他的前戀人。」

「嗯。那──」Tom緊繃地微笑。「讓我們不要有理由勒死對方，如何。」

接著是非常長又尷尬的靜止。

「那──」Tom對自己嘆氣。「那是個笑話。」

Harry半信半疑，像是後悔紅娘幫他挑選的對象。

「嗯──哼。」

* * *

大約早上八點，Poppy Pomfrey夫人講自己從Riddle家起居室的沙發上拔起，一陣糟糕的痙孿爬過她的脖子。

她將銀色卷髮撥到後頭，緊緊綁著的髮髻偏離原位。Poppy輕嘆一聲，蹲下撿起她昨晚閱讀的書，書掉到地上，書頁皺褶彎曲。

Poppy擦拭書套，把書小心的擺回咖啡坐上。她整夜幾乎都醒著再等Thomas，一盤的冷茶留給了她：她曾想，在度過與朋友和同事喝酒的一夜後，他可能需要一些醒酒的東西。

Poppy眨掉眼裡的分泌物，把茶盤哐啷一聲放到水槽裡。她喃喃自語：「那男孩去哪了？」她的嘴唇抿成接近嚴肅，但其實是擔心的一線。她把杯子洗乾淨，又快速地換了新的一批，把Riddle家的廚房裡當成自己家一樣。

她拿起老舊的青綠色轉盤電話，打給Tom的手機。細小的撥號聲迴盪了幾分鐘，轉到Tom的自動語音信箱，他低沉的聲音說：「這裡是刑事偵察總督長Thomas Riddle Junior的語音信箱，請在嗶聲後留下你的名字和電話號碼，我會儘快回覆你。」他的聲音嚴格簡練，但又給人留下一股打電話的人完全不值得刑事偵察總督長浪費時間的模糊印象。

Poppy嘆著氣掛掉。

她可以聽見樓下臥室傳來Merope呼嚕呼嚕的鼾聲；那間房原本是辦公室，但因為Merope的肌肉不足以支撐她每夜上下樓梯，Tom將他的辦公室改成小而舒適的寢室。最棒的是那裡看得到花園──那是Merope的驕傲和快樂源泉，即使她已經沒有力氣照顧了。

Tom在每天出門上班前都會到花園澆水，歐洲防風草今天早上看起來特別鮮綠。Poppy深深地皺眉，茶葉在浸泡時，她在水龍頭底下裝滿灑水壺，搖搖晃晃地走到後門廊。

Poppy拉起裙子蹲下身，水壺裡的水灑在Merope種的，小巧玲瓏的三色堇花瓣上。Poppy輕哼一聲，開始巡迴花園，小心不要碰到血色天竺葵，他們只需要少少的水就能開花。

愛花人Poppy相信血色天竺葵只是因為一個不幸名字而聲名狼藉。它們的顏色不是血色，更趨近於鮮豔的紫色，花瓣就像散佈在Merope手腳上的瘀點──一個不怎麽吸引人的症狀──

一道光影晃動驚擾了工作中的Poppy。

她看到Merope的剪影從臥室窗戶延伸出去。

女人揮舞著虛弱的手，嘴角輕輕拉下；大概是母親的直覺，感應到有些事情確實不對。她醒來時通常會聽見Tom在她的花園裡慢條斯理地閒晃，他強壯英俊的身姿躬向嬌花和綠頂蔬菜。

Merope從床上坐起，連拉開窗簾都要掙扎。她快死了，這是事實。但Merope _實在太_ 愛他的兒子，讓死去留下對方孤身一人的想法⋯⋯比死亡本身更叫她害怕。

Tom是很堅韌的類型，但仍是母親的孩子。

他們只有彼此。沒有母親等著他回家，Merope懷疑Tom永遠不會離開辦公室。

Merope手掃過自己的臉，慢慢地、疼痛地著衣。陽光灑進窗戶，在她皺皺的皮膚上閃耀著病態的黃光。她的頭髮一度是亮麗的深褐色，現在稀疏地又灰又乾枯，綁成鬆散的辮子，以減少她的摩擦性掉髮。

她的手因為用力而顫抖，移到桌邊戴上一副金絲眼鏡。她有點緩慢的雙眼逐漸聚焦，疲憊的黑曜石雙瞳就像一池油脂。Merope看着桌子，嘴唇緊閉。

通常在早上，Tom會在她的床邊桌放上她的藥和一杯溫水，而現在桌上空空如也。

她嘆息，穿上一對磨損的拖鞋，那曾經是令人愉快的天藍色，但幾年下來已經耗損成兩片灰色的毛皮。Tom試過很多次要把拖鞋丟掉，再買一雙新的，但忘記他用他的第一份薪水買了 _這_ 雙拖鞋（還有同款的睡袍，那件袍子很久以前就穿到破掉了）。

Merope用她床架旁的彎曲柺杖站了起來。柺杖岌岌可危地晃動。Merope喘口氣，蹣跚地走到前一晚準備好的乾淨衣服堆。她的所有衣服都做成容易拉上拉鍊或扣上釦子的款式。抓著淡紫色上衣，她的手指一陣抽搐，衣服飄落在地，Merope失望地瞪著它。

嘴唇輕啓，發出柔軟的呻吟，她嘗試性地伸手──

她的骨頭很疼，血液奔騰，她的眼睛因眼淚而刺痛。她就是太該死地痛了。「Poppy。」她刺耳地尖叫，大口汲取著空氣。「Poppy！」

窗外，Poppy抬起頭，眼睛睜大。

Poppy大力推開紗門，衝到房間裡，像隻老母雞發出嘖嘖的叫聲。她將手放在Merope脆弱的手肘，引導她回到床上。Merope坐回床墊，手放在膝上，粗喘著氣。

「今天⋯⋯」她呢喃，用毫無生機的雙眼看着Poppy取回她落下的上衣，不帶一絲同情地交還給她。（Poppy當然感到同情，但在Riddle-Gaunt家工作幾年下來，她知道這對母子在面對他們認為的屈辱時，都傾向關下門來，隔離自己。）

「今天不會是美好的一天。」

Poppy發出輕微的反對。「嗯，妳怎麽知道呢？」

「Tom昨天沒有回家，對吧？」Merope明知故問。「他沒有給我晚安吻。」

「他可能有給啊。」Poppy提議道，幫助Merope的手臂穿過絲滑柔軟的袖子。「妳可能睡著了。」

大概不是這樣，Merope想。

她昨夜睡得不好。

新的藥方應該要解決這個問題，但有一連串讓她不適的可怕副作用。當Tom或Poppy端給Merope晚上的藥時，她將藥含在舌下，再偷偷吐回水杯溶解。隔天早上她的床邊一定會有新的水，雖然她相信Tom起了疑心──他是個聰明的男孩──Poppy就沒那麼聰明了。

「他今天早上比較早出門工作？」Merope問，在Poppy拉上她的裙子時舒展膝蓋。她蒼白的腿因微血管破裂而散佈斑點，像老人病一樣顫抖。她的鼻子因這個類比皺起。她 _還沒_ 那麼老。「妳有打給他嗎？」

「我打了，但是轉到語音信箱。」

「嗯，那打給他的朋友──那個黑皮膚的醒目男人。」

Pomfrey夫人疑惑地歪頭。「誰？噢！Shacklebolt，是的，我會打給他，在妳吃藥 _過後_ ，Merope。」

Merope搖搖頭。「不要，現在就打，在妳打電話前我不會吃藥。」

Poppy準備抗議，但Merope強烈的水潤視線讓她打了冷顫，嘴唇緊抿，皺紋擠滿她的臉。「妳真的很頑固，一定要跟我爭執這個嗎？」

Merope給她一個扭曲抽搐的笑容。「到我最後一口氣爲止。」

Poppy嘆了口氣，退讓了。「好吧。」

Poppy幫對方穿好衣服後，將藏在衣櫃旁的褶疊輪椅推出來。Merope皺著臉坐上輪椅，厭惡自己被推來推去，像是毫無行為行為能力的人。「我泡了茶。」Poppy假裝歡快地說，將Merope推到起居室。「妳的最愛。」

「妳泡得沒Tom好。」Merope抱怨，但她的眼中閃著逗弄的微光。

「噢，所以妳不想來一杯新鮮的人蔘茶？」Poppy的眉毛拱起。「我用了一些妳很喜歡的那家藥店的藥草。」

Merope嗤了一聲。「Tom以為他聰明到可以藏好收據，但即使我老了，我 _還是_ 知道怎麽Google。幾小片人蔘根就要五十英鎊。」

「他一定很愛妳，Merope。」

Merope臉上露出一絲笑容。Poppy向上翻了白眼。「好啦，好啦，我去打電話，在我打電話的時候，喝完妳的茶，妳知道那對妳身體好。」

Merope突然使著一股勁，抓起茶杯，一口嚥下人蔘茶，幾乎沒有察覺到那個帶著泥土氣息的些微苦味。如果加點蜂蜜就好了。Merope想，就像Tom會做的那樣。

這個杯子是六個一組的套裝茶具的最後一只，其他的都在Tom十歲練習射擊時被打破了。

他從疏遠的父親那裡收到一桿BB槍作為聖誕禮物，自此就沉迷於擁有完美的槍法；老Thomas曾經是位獵人，而現在Tom獵捕罪犯，有其父必有其子。

甩甩頭，Merope看着Poppy翻著電話簿。Poppy很快就找到了──以Tom獨特的草寫寫成的──警長Kingsley Shacklebolt的號碼。她一邊唸出數字一邊撥號，拿起老舊旋轉電話聽筒放到耳邊。

回望Merope關注的神態，Poppy焦慮地用手指蜷曲銀色的電話線。「哈囉，是警長Kingsley Shacklebolt嗎？」

Merope可以聽到從另一端傳來男人沙啞低沉的嗓音。「 _是的，就是我。妳怎麼拿到這個號碼的？_ 」

「Thomas為了緊急狀況給我的。這裡是Poppy Pomfrey，他母親的護理師，我相信我們曾見過──」

「 _在家族聚會上，沒錯。_ 」他的聲音因為回憶起來而變得柔軟。「 _妳好嗎，Poppy？_ 」

「很好，謝謝你，親愛的。」她一隻手緊抓胸前，意外地被迷住了。她不像從前那般年輕，一個英俊魁梧的年輕男人親切的問候就能讓她小鹿亂撞。

Merope翻了個白眼，把輪椅向前一推，前輪碾過Poppy的鞋子，護理師痛得嘶了一聲。看著對方的攻勢，Poppy彈了一下她的耳朵。「抱歉，沒錯，我剛踩到腳趾了。我很抱歉這麼大清早就打擾你，但我們──Merope和我──想知道你有看見Tom嗎？」

Kingsley站直身，書桌椅發出尖銳的聲音。「 _沒有。妳有看到嗎？_ 」男人問。「 _他還沒來上班，但我以為是因為宿醉。_ 」帶著些許罪惡感，他有信心的說。「 _我自己也有點宿醉。昨天我們在酒吧喝酒，但他提早離開了。他──呃──有點醉了，看起來有點不高興。在那之後我就再也沒看過他了。_ 」

憤怒在Merope肚子裡翻滾，她示意要過電話，她緊繃的唇代表Kingsley即將被痛罵一頓。不像Poppy輕柔的語氣，她語氣尖銳不悅地責罵：「你是在告訴我，我兒子人可能在哪裡喝醉著遊蕩，或受傷，或更糟糕，全都是因為你──一個成年人──太耽於玩樂而沒空送我兒子上計程車？」Kingsley皺眉。

「 _夫人。_ 」Kingsley試圖安撫道。「 _恕我直言，但你的兒子是個成年人，更別他是執法部的刑事偵察總督長。他知道自己的極限在哪，我想他肯定是在某個汽車旅館休息──_ 」

Merope怒斥：「汽車旅館！顯然你不是很瞭解我兒子。」她開始顫抖，Poppy小心地在電話落下前從她的手中解開。

「如果他去上班了，請他打給我們。」Poppy告訴Kingsley。「謝謝你，警探──不，真的，這不是你的錯。祝你今天愉快。可以試着喝一些薑茶舒緩宿醉，再加點蜂蜜提神。」她的唇裂成一個小小的笑容。「不客氣。祝你下午愉快，好，好，再見。」

噹的一聲掛上電話，她轉過身來，手擺在臀部上。「哎！妳處理的可真好。」

Merope抽咽一聲，拍拍自己的眼睛，Poppy立刻軟化了。「噢，親愛的。」她嘖嘖，蹲下身來安撫地拍拍對方的臂膀，讓Merope的頭能靠在她的胸脯上。「他會沒事的，Merope。我知道他會沒事的。」

「他最好沒事。」Merope咆哮，遮住臉。「臭小子。」

* * *

根據Harry的手機，現在時間接近中午。看著電量逐漸下降，Tom關掉手機保存能量。兩人沐浴在黑暗中，靠講閒話，開玩笑，或單純地注意另一個人呼吸來陪伴對方，保證他們並不孤單。

注意到Harry氣喘呼呼，Tom皺起眉頭。

「你還好嗎？」Tom停頓。「你⋯⋯呼吸得挺用力。」

「呃──我很好。我只是突然發現這裡有多麼──多麼狹窄。」Harry呼吸困難，開始打顫。他的眼神天花板和牆壁間飄來飄去，陷入自己的世界，四肢縮在一起。

Tom臉色蒼白。「天啊，別告訴我你有幽閉恐懼症。」

「沒有。」Harry憤怒地辯駁。「沒有。我很好，我 _會_ 好起來的。就是──」他深深汲取一口空氣。「讓我保持分心。」

Tom快速地思考，感受到Harry的手機在他胸膛上的重量。「嗯。你的螢幕保護程式是一個小男孩，是你的孩子嗎？」Tom馬上後悔問這個問題。那個小孩看起來最多有八、九歲，而Harry⋯⋯很年輕，他的邏輯肯定不成立。 _也許恐慌終於來襲了_ 。Tom嚴肅地想。

Harry發出氣喘吁吁的笑聲。「噢，算是吧。」

Harry是個單親父親的想法讓Tom緊張了一下。說實話， _任何_ 如此年輕的父母都讓他想起他的母親。嘴唇抿在一起，他試圖盡量不要想像他母親發現他被綁架的反應，她會很火大。

「他是我的教子。」Harry繼續說，將Tom從他的思維中拉回來。「他跟他的祖母住在一起。我想要取得監護權，但由於我的薪資，這不太可能發生。」男孩承認道。「Teddy在那裡很開心，他很安全，他的祖母快寵壞他了。」

「他的父母呢？」Tom聲音低沉地詢問。希望這個問題不會跨越界限。

「他們死了。」Harry下顎咬緊。「就像我的一樣。」

他的聲音彷彿在小小的密室裡迴盪。

在Tom可以回答一些慰問或是同樣沒用的話語前，他的肚子叫了。Tom的臉爆發紅潮。「天啊。我很遺──」

Harry笑出聲，聽起來像是春天來臨。如果Tom可以在黑暗中看得見，他很確定Harry的眼睛正在閃閃發光。「我也餓了。」Harry同意道。「快到午餐時間了。你覺得現在有任何人察覺到了嗎？」

Tom一隻手放在肚子上，感覺胃因為微弱的飢餓感而緊縮。他懶懶地說：「我的同事大概會吧。我非常少錯過工作。」他不知怎地覺得應該要讓對話繼續下去。「你呢？」

哼了一聲，Harry的眼睛隨著打哈欠而閉起。他的呼吸仍然尖銳，但Tom可以感覺緊張正慢慢離他遠去。「就像我說的，Slughorn是個白癡。基於我做了所有工作，沒有我他大概手足無措。」他的聲音染上一絲同情。「儘管如此，Sluggy是個好人，他沒有任何惡意。他只是──呃──年輕時 _暴露_ 在太多藥物之下，只玩耍不用功讓Sluggy成爲一個無聊的男孩。」

「Slughorn？ _斯拉格與吉格斯藥房_ 的？」Tom意識到。「我在那裡買東西。不是為了我自己。」他快速說。「為了我母親的──呃，『藥草』。」

「我可以聽見你無聲的括號，Tom。」

男人不走運地聳肩。「對我來說那聽起來像巫術，但如果能讓她感覺更像人類一點點，我會付出一切。」他停頓下來，思考著。「我從沒在那看過你⋯⋯我想沒有。」

「我在後面工作。」Harry透露。「至少現在是這樣。曾經有一起⋯⋯ _事件_ 。」他咳了一下，臉頰緋紅。「有一個客人喜歡我，開始在我下班後跟蹤我。Romilda弄明白我每週的排班，一直在雜貨店碰巧遇到我。起初，我以為那是無害的──直到她給我那些巧克力。它們摻了約會強暴藥跟春藥。」Harry說，他的聲音陰鬱。「足以殺死一個小孩的量。」

Tom的怒吼在喉嚨裡打轉，惡意摩擦他的皮膚。「我現在記得了。我逮捕了那個女人。她會咬人，臭婊子。」

突然一陣自信，他拔起Harry的手，將男孩的手指掃過他手臂上皺巴巴的傷痕──Harry的眼睛在黑暗中睜大，敏感的指腹刷過手臂上的細毛。「她讓我留下這個疤痕，留下深刻的印象。」

Harry因為這個無意間的笑話笑了。

「那差不多就是我開始光顧你們藥房的時候。」Tom承認道。「我看到一些展示的藥材，然後上你們網站看了。我母親看起來蠻感興趣的，所以我幫她買了一些蔘茶。她很喜歡。」

「我很高興。」綠色眼睛的眼角皺起。

「我總是快進快出，我的鼻子很敏感，你們店總是聞起來像是臭雞蛋和乳香。」

Harry竊笑。「Slughorn總是打翻硫磺，味道已經卡在地毯裡了。」

Tom瞇起眼睛，考量對方。「我們沒有早點相遇真是奇跡。」

「一場奇跡。」Harry重覆道，眨了眨眼，眼神飄開。「你說⋯⋯你母親的藥。她生病了嗎？」

Tom的心臟漏了一拍。

他詛咒自己說遛嘴，也許缺氧終於侵蝕到他的腦子了。「是的。」他簡略地說。「病得蠻重的。」

「噢。」Harry不知道要說什麼，跟Harry提起他死亡的雙親時，Tom的狀況差不多。

Tom悶哼，抵抗著不要把頭轉開，這裡沒有足夠空間容納他的肩膀。「沒錯。」他挖苦地嘲諷。「 _噢_ 。」

「想談談嗎？」Harry輕柔地邀請。

「即使跟朋友我也很少聊這個。」 _什麼朋友？_ 他內心的聲音殘酷地問。「所以你為什麼覺得我會告訴你？」

Harry開放又和藹的表情瞬間退去。他吸引人的五官變得一片空白，眼神幾乎死去。

「當然。」他喃喃道，冒著轉身的疼痛移到另一面。Harry看著棺木的側面，突然感覺極度寂寞。「抱歉。我──」他忍著眼淚突然冒出的疼痛，心臟瘋狂地跳動。幽閉恐懼症在他蜷縮起自己時持續蔓延。「抱歉。」

他們沉默著，如死亡般的沉默。

* * *

_**下集待續⋯⋯** _


	4. 插曲

_**紅娘** _   
  
**TanninTele**

* * *

_免責聲明：除了原創內容和角色，一切權利屬於J.K 羅琳。_

* * *

**IV:**

_**插曲** _

_**黃金早晨  
** _

陽光微微照亮西班牙五星級蜜月套房的窗外，Mundungus Fletcher──現在是姓 _Lockhart_ 了，他想──開心地醒來。

西班牙的天氣明顯和倫敦截然不同。每一天都是那麼溫暖明亮，看不見一絲烏雲。這是件好事，因為Dung討厭雨水落在乾燥土地上的味道。

他討厭倫敦。骯髒的後巷、永遠感到不潔和下水道的氣味。

他大半個成年日子都活在倫敦街上，所以他現在應該要習慣了；但一被求婚時，他馬上就抓住這個可以離開街頭的機會，和Gilderoy Lockhart一起住在頂層公寓，頻繁地做愛，天天都能沖個清爽的澡。待在Gilderoy身邊足夠令人愉快。雖然他過分自戀了，每當他張嘴，Dung就想一拳打凹他的頭顱，但他有一張漂亮臉蛋，還有一個令他神魂顛倒的微笑，讓他覺得自己只是不起眼的小人物。

他們的婚禮在西班牙舉行，在這裡同性婚姻前幾年已經合法了。他們的蜜月也是，正在海岸邊的西班牙飯店度過。

Mundungus今天早上醒來，曬黑的手臂斜挎在腰上，昨天的桑格利亞水果酒令他宿醉。Lockhart仍幸福地沉睡，當他鬆懈地流著口水而在絲質枕套上留下一道水痕時，他充滿魅力的五官就沒那麼吸引人了。Mundungus皺著臉，抽身離開丈夫的懷裡，因男人的早晨口氣而作嘔。

Lockhart醒著時漂亮多了，洗過澡，不會聞起來像是性愛與薰衣草香水的噁心混合物。

扭扭脖子，Mundungus拖著腳步去沖澡。蒸汽佈滿飯店浴室，弄霧了鍍金的鏡子。本來就已經全裸  
的他，拿了一條過分柔軟的蓬鬆白浴巾，踏進蓮蓬頭底下，刷洗皮膚上殘留的性愛氣味，在肥皂滑過肌膚時呻吟出聲。他 _再也不會_ 再將熱水澡視為理所當然了。

Mundungus細細體會流水沖過他曬黑的皮膚，但他知道還剩一小時就要和藥頭見面。Dung甩掉他光頭頭上的水滴，踏出淋浴間，舒適地把自己包裹起來，抓著鬍青的臉，決定留著鬍子。Dung警戒地看著他正在打呼的丈夫，穿上他的舊靴子和古老破爛的皮夾克。他 _很好地_ 扮演了無所事事、一文不值的流浪漢，知道自己如果表現得像別人一樣的話，會更好融入他們。

Gilderoy隨著一道拉長的嗚咽翻身，修剪過的手在床上摸索了一陣，然後搭到Dung的毯子上。他將絲質棉被拉過來，下巴更深地依偎進去。Dung感到一道暖意淹沒他的心，猛烈地皺了眉頭。該死，他的丈夫可以很 _可愛_ ，只要他嘴巴閉上。

仍然板著臉，Mundungus拿起Lockhart躺在地板上的褲子，撈出男人的皮夾。他數了數裡頭的西班牙歐元，聳聳肩然後將整個皮夾放進他褲子後頭的口袋。正當Mundungus的手伸到門把上時，Gilderoy的眼睛撲動張開：「你要去哪，Mikey？」男人僵住了。

他 _討厭_ 「Michael」這個名字，但Gilderoy拒絕叫他「Dung」。即使Dung抗議，Gilderoy最終定下一個親暱的愛稱「Mikey」，Dung每次聽到都覺得尷尬。

「⋯⋯只是去買早餐，親愛的。」他開口。「不會太久。」

「嗯。」Lockhart打了個哈欠。「幫我買份 _碎皮炸鮮來_ 。」Gilderoy根本沒試著說出正確的發音。「脆─皮砸鮮──奶」他口齒不清的說。Dung自認不太會說西班牙語，但他只是能講出幾個挑選出的詞組。

「 _驢都比你懂得更多_ 。」Dung小聲回應。

「你說啥？」

Dung對自己冷笑。「那是，呃，『當然』的意思。」

「那你為什麼不直接說當然就好？」話語因Lockhart翻身向下而變得模糊不清，他又再度進入夢鄉。

鬆了一口氣，Dung確保小聲關上他身後的門，拉起領子，搭上電梯從後門離開。Lockhart的錢包在他口袋裡沉甸甸的，但Dung只感到很輕的罪惡感。有句話不是這麼說的嗎？ _你的就是我的_ 。

Mundungus幾乎不帶一毛錢就進入婚姻。他是個退伍老兵，曾被訓練為英國軍隊的空軍技術員。他因為用鐵錘弄斷其他技術員的拇指，所以被開除軍籍。那個男人報復性地用螺絲起子刺傷了他，Dung身上還留有那道傷疤，而且養成了謊稱那是道槍傷的習慣。一道「戰鬥傷痕」。Dung現正抓著就在他頸靜脈之下的印記。胸毛不再長回那個地方，留下醜陋的斑塊，Lockhart在床上時喜歡撫摸那個敏感的記號。

清清喉嚨抵抗臉上的紅熱，Dung消失在馬拉加的街頭。白色細碎的建築在陽光之下幾乎看不清。馬拉加只有幾個黑暗的小巷，但Dung走在高聳建築物投射的陰影之下。他已經記得路線了，不用看標誌，只需要跟隨地標，再多花十分鐘他就抵達了會面場所。

Dung隨意地靠在垃圾桶旁邊的牆上，等著他的藥頭。

除了翻看Lockhart的皮夾以外，沒什麼事好做，他歪著頭看著小小的身份證照片，非常詫異即使是黑白相片，Lockhart仍然明豔動人。他掩住一聲暗笑。Gilderoy的中間名是Marian，他記得曾在結婚證書上看過，但老實講，他在婚禮上已經非常醉了。Gilderoy似乎沒注意到，以為Mundungus蹣跚的腳步，只是因為Dung情緒太過激動。

「Dung。」一個沙啞的聲音說，拄著一支手杖站得直挺。Dung闔上皮夾收起來。

Alastor．Mad-Eye．Moody一瘸一拐走進巷子，身體大部分重量都支在左腿上。帶著傷疤的笨拙龐大男人出生於倫敦，是前英國國軍。在被俘虜、折磨審問後，他失去了一隻腿、一只眼睛和一部分的鼻子。Dung從沒問過細節，但根據他聽到的小道消息，Moody在對方威脅並殺害他女兒之後，陷入劇烈地瘋狂狀態。他赤手空拳殺害了挾持者。

Dung從未懷疑過小道的真實性。

他警惕地看着Moody的木腿，偵測到綁在上頭的刀刃形狀。他抽搐了一下。「你、你有弄到我要的東西了？Mad-Eye？那──」

「安靜，Dung。」男人咆哮。「如果有人在看怎麼辦？嗯？如果我們其中一個人被監聽了？如果我是條子？那跟自白沒兩樣。」

「但你不是條子，對吧？」Dung問。

「當然，你這白癡。」

「所以你 _到底_ 弄到了沒？」

Mad-Eye皺起鼻子，扭曲臉頰上的傷口。他的家族幹著不法的勾當，一旦他成了廢人，就被降級去跑無聊的苦差。他討厭像Dung這樣的底層人渣，但他有女兒的大學學費要付。「我弄到了。」他朝一旁吐了口水，露出泛黃的亂牙。「我們已經談好價錢了。」

「我有錢。」Dung拍拍Lockhart的錢包，向他保證。「但我想先看貨。」

「你當然有。」Moody嘆氣，嘴咧成歪扭的笑容。「你現在可富有了，不是嗎？找了個有錢的小男寵⋯⋯還是乾爹？我從沒想過你是會結婚的類型。」

Dung不覺得要護衛Gilderoy的面子，他就是他。「我能說什麼？婚姻少花錢 _又_ 多辦事。」

Moody皺眉，玻璃眼珠直勾勾地盯着Dung。「我想俗話可不是這麼說的。」

「我故意改了措辭，Moody。」Dung翻了個白眼。「這是一個黃色笑話，我想要聽起來機智點。辦事是指⋯⋯算了，要解釋就不好笑了。」

「哼，好吧，停下。自作聰明的屁蛋──還有別膽敢連『屁蛋』都該死地拿來隱射。」他警告。

Dung暴笑。

Moody從厚重的夾克外套裡掏出一個裝着雪白粉末的塑膠袋。「我不能告訴你我從哪弄來的，否則我會被射殺，所以你大概懂這貨有多純了。」

Dung舔唇，不情願地交出鈔票。「都到這個地步了，我已經不在乎了。我寧願回到那具該死的棺材，都比又度過沒它們的一週好。」

Moody哼了一聲，數起歐元，偏執地檢查了兩三次。「從我聽到的，還有你告訴我的內容，你在那裡面可也沒人供應。」

Dung嘲諷地說：「趁著我對新嘗試的毒郵票反應很差，不管那個『紅娘』想幹嘛，除了腦子裡那個煩人的聲音，我根本不記得什麼鬼東西。顯然我是個好的聆聽者。」他的唇歪成一個令人作嘔的「迷人」微笑。「Lockhart最愛我嗨到恍惚的時候。」

「啊──所以這是為了你神聖的婚姻囉？」Moody好笑地問，Dung立刻在垃圾桶蓋上排出一行古柯鹼。

Dung壓住一邊的鼻孔，眼神放大，呢喃道：「無論是健康或疾病，順境或逆境，貧窮或富裕。掰了，Moody，別被槍射啊。」

「掰了。」另一個男人說。

世界一片模糊，Dung接著只記得他搭著回到他們旅館房間的電梯，從褲子後口袋裡找到磁卡，插進門鎖，吸了一聲鼻子。

他在呼吸底下輕柔地哼著， _新娘來了。_ 他將外帶袋子放在流理台上，裡頭是熱騰騰的 _脆皮炸鮮奶_ 。「別說我都沒為你做些什麼。」他向Lockhart仍熟睡的身影說。Mundungus嗡嗡作響的腦袋令他疲憊，他衣衫完整地鑽進被窩，盯着天花板。Gilderoy在夢裡呼嚕，手落到Dung的胸上。

年輕的男子在黃金色的早晨裡閃閃發光，如同陽光。

Gilderoy的結婚戒指閃耀著萬花筒的顏色，Dung想著它在黑市上能值多少錢。大家都知道Lockhart有點健忘，而且他在洗澡時總是會脫下戒指。

Dung攫住男人的手，落下一吻。

他掩住邪惡的壞笑，然後讓自己的意識漂流，非常滿意他「快樂的」婚姻。

* * *

_**一根橄欖枝  
** _

即使電視靜音，Myrtle想像著自己能讀唇語。「 _我告訴妳好幾次了，Celestina。_ 」Stubby Boardman抓住Celestina Warbeck的手，她美麗蒼白的臉被淚水打濕。「我不在乎妳失憶了，或是妳懷著我兄弟的兒子⋯⋯妳是我的靈魂伴侶。」

Myrtle只有在像今天這樣的日子才享受肥皂劇。她是 _破釜酒吧_ 的咖啡師，尖峰時段來了又去。今天是個雨天，霧氣籠罩整個城市，即使是以提供新鮮溫暖食物聞名的小酒館也不倖免。Myrtle沮喪地盯著裝小費的梅森瓶，那是空的。是說她也沒有多少錢作為起點。

她更加倚在櫃台上，全神貫注地盯著Celestina和Stubby親吻──她的手肘在濺出的奶昔上滑倒，肩膀撞倒一疊髒盤子，哐啷哐啷地摔進水槽裡。

她的老闆Tom從後室探出頭來。「天殺的。」他咒罵。「妳嚇到我了，孩子。妳現在到底在幹嘛？」

「我⋯⋯摔到了？」她害怕地說，草草地撿起盤子。男人不是很容易生氣，但他可不喜歡她怠慢工作。

「嗯哼。」Tom仔細地觀察，將一條抹布掛在肩上，向她走近。他有點年紀了，但一張緋紅的臉頰和一頭尖刺的白髮，看起來還是比實際年齡年輕許多。「有點急躁了嗎？孩子。」

容易被看穿，Myrtle緊張地抽搐嘟嘴亂舞。

Myrtle顫抖著，手不停歇地動作。她將一縷散落的黑髮塞到耳後，憤慨地怒吼：「我很好，只是有點無聊，就這樣。」

她並非傳統意義上的美麗，醜陋的眼鏡後藏著一雙水汪汪的眼睛，麻子在她的額頭上星星點點。她不像其他咖啡師一樣得到那麼多的顧客關注。然而，她是唯一有來上班的。對此，Tom很高興。

「傍晚就休假如何？」他提議。「天知道這場雨下不會有多少顧客。我多做了一些貝果，拿一些給妳的女朋友，到她上班的地方驚喜探班⋯⋯再加上一杯深焙咖啡。」

Myrtle在提到她女友時精神都來了。「太完美了。」她傻笑，迅速地解開她極度骯髒的圍裙，扯下馬尾，拾起休息室裡的連帽衫，然後彷彿忘了什麼似地笨拙地站在門檻。

Tom覺得好笑。「咖啡可不會自己泡好。」

她臉紅：「對噢。」

她啓動機器讓它颼颼運作。一當機器滴完咖啡，蒸汽飛騰，Myrtle已經過於興奮。她雙手捧起咖啡，杯子稍微翻倒，一點上層液體濺到她的牛仔褲上，水滴很快就滲進布料裡。她咒罵著吸吮被燙傷的手指，然後蓋上塑膠杯蓋。嘴唇夾著舌頭，她拿起一枝夏筆馬克筆，用她最美的手寫體在杯套上潦草地寫下「 _我親愛的Olive_ 」，接著畫上一顆愛心，最後以一枝箭穿過中心。Myrtle微笑著直起身。

「好了？」Tom挑起茂密的白色眉毛問。他放下一個紙漿纖維托盤，Myrtle將杯子放在裡面。

「我可以給自己也做一杯嗎？」

「如果妳這次好好拿住杯子的話。」

第二杯咖啡滴漏著，她拿夾子從展示櫃取出兩個原味貝果。Olive不喜歡烤過的貝果，但她其實暗地中罪惡地愛著覆盆子果醬。Myrtle拭去手上的貝果屑屑。「她會很高興看到我嗎？」她有點憂慮地問。

Tom有點猶豫：「我想會的。」 _雖然想跟實際發生是兩碼子事_ 。Tom沒有說出口。

見證過Myrtle和那個女律師的互動，Tom只能合理的推測： _這就是異性相吸吧_ 。從外人的角度看，這是齣美麗又悲慘的愛情故事──一段不幸的情緣，兩個女人被階級分隔，一個是「女王」，另一個是僕人。一個扭轉性別的灰姑娘故事，但與其和王子墜入愛河，Myrtle愛上了她邪惡的繼姊。

⋯⋯只是一種隱喻。

Tom搖搖頭，他當然有些自己的想法，但身為她的老闆和朋友，Tom盡他最大可能支持Myrtle。

她只是個孩子，而且已經經歷過太多事。不久前她才因 _紅娘_ 的攻擊留下深刻創傷。大約三個月前，她在半夜失蹤了，被巷子裡的一聲微弱的嗚咽吸引──她以為是條流浪狗。那個動物沐浴在陰影中，但在她的眼睛能夠適應黑暗前，一隻手捂住她的嘴，一片布料覆蓋在上面。她用顫抖的聲音向他說她記得的事，大部分是 _聲音_ 。那條狗開始吠叫，幾乎像頭狂暴的野獸，直到一個柔軟的聲音小聲地說：「 _安靜，男孩。_ 」，那隻動物才停下。

當她第二天早班沒到，Tom自己呈報了失蹤人口。他幾乎整天都處於擔憂狀態，直到新聞報導說發現兩個女孩被活埋。影像顯示了搜救過程，看見Myrtle和另一個受害者從棺材裡出來，緊握彼此的手，他終於放下心來。

然而，另一個受害者的身份令人意外。證人律師Olive Hornby穿著弄皺的窄裙，唇妝花了，一支鞋子斷根了。沒了貼在她耳邊的黑莓機，他幾乎認不出她來。

Hornby是他們的常客，其他咖啡師戲稱她為「 _庫伊拉·狄薇_ 」。Tom總是知道她的到來，伴隨著幹練的四寸高跟鞋啪嗒啪嗒地踏在硬木地板上，還有她罵著她可憐的助理的聲音。他記得上次她開除了脾氣不好的那個，在同個半小時的休息時間內又找來另一位助理。Myrtle總是排班在Olive的午休時間。情況好的時候，Olive會不屑一顧，而糟的時候，她很是殘暴──她總是穿插在對著手機的抱怨辱罵中，點一杯特大杯的深焙咖啡。儘管困難重重，Myrtle開始著迷於Olive亮紅色的唇瓣和譏諷。Myrtle會不停地做著白日夢，對著電視嘆息，不務正業。

Tom幾乎是高興她們兩個在一起了。當Myrtle期待著晚餐的約會，她會更認真工作，而且來上班時總是高興地蹦跳。

他看著她平衡好貝果和杯子，戴上帽子，走出大門。

「掰掰，Tom。」Myrtle向他喊道，揮揮空著的手。走進冷冷的雨中，她的聲音崩裂。「噁心，下起大雨了。」她驚呼。

Tom舉起閒著的手道別，寵溺地搖搖頭。

Myrtle衝到停車場，突出的膝蓋在她的制服裙下發抖。她骯髒的車停在最遠的地方，她濺著水花越過泥巴坑窪，稍微喘著氣，胡亂搜出鑰匙打開鎖。Myrtle鑽進前座，凍入骨髓地顫抖。

*她值得。*Myrtle強而有力地告訴自己。想像Olive那小小的贊同微笑。好吧，其實比較像是扯起一邊嘴角。

大多數夜晚，Olive總是加班，推延她們的晚餐約會。Myrtle覺得有點掃興，但她知道Olive忙著一些案子。Myrtle不是很確定Olive在做 _什麼_ ，但既然工作服是窄裙和貼身襯衫，她決不會抱怨的。Myrtle肯定Olive看見她會很震驚。

吸著鼻子，Myrtle打開暖氣，冰凍的手指握著方向盤。在暴雨中她瞇著眼睛，小心翼翼地倒車。雨刷懶洋洋地來回擺動，只是把雨水塗抹得到處都是。咖啡濃郁苦澀的香味充斥車內，她的肚子咕嚕咕嚕地叫。*就快了。*她提醒自己。

幾分鐘後她抵達Olive的辦公室，Myrtle花了一些時間照照鏡子，一聲虛弱的嘆息逸出雙唇。她看起來像隻淹死的老鼠，她的頭髮又濕又打結，眼鏡起霧，她趕緊擦拭鏡片，試圖拯救她的頭髮，讓它們看起來算是某種造型。她的髮絲看起來又油膩又亂纏又──

她推開車門，為了止住眼淚而皺起鼻子。她緊緊將食物抱在胸前，讓大雨落在她的皮膚上，冰冷的觸感滲入骨頭。

她像是沒有什麼能困擾她似地揚起頭，踏入辦公室。 _Prewett, Nott & Hornby法律事務所_不是間舒適的辦公室，大部分都是極簡主義的裝飾，但裡頭很溫暖。Olive在一棟大辦公大樓裡工作，等候室裡充斥著同樣被淋溼的惱怒靈魂，只是身穿西裝。

Myrtle清清喉嚨，突然感到所有人都在看著自己，拿著咖啡盤的手指稍微顫抖。她走到接待櫃檯，一個棕髮紮成緊緊包頭的女人正盡責地記下電腦裡的筆記。

「有什麼我可以為您效勞的？」接待員乾巴巴地問。

Myrtle僵住了。女人現在應該認得她了──拜託，她是Olive的女友，而且她之前來過。Olive從來沒有 _提過_ 她嗎？Myrtle遏止自己被驚慌焦慮充盈的思緒。她知道自己反應過度了，那個祕書也是。女人有點厭惡地看著Myrtle。「我是──」她清清喉嚨。「我是Olive的女朋友──我帶了一些咖啡給她？」她像是提問般地講到。

「我明白了。」助理說。她的名牌寫著 _Irma Pince_ 。「很不幸，Hornby小姐很忙，妳想要預約會面嗎？」

「我不──我不需要預約。」Myrtle固執地說。「也許妳能直接打給她？她會想要見到我的。妳有對講機對吧？」

Irma煩悶的面容終於顯露出某種情緒。她的手指環繞著對講機，遮住它。「我受到明確指示不要打擾她──」

Myrtle受夠了，轉身離開櫃檯。「算了！她會有時間給我的。」

在她身後，那位助理發出窒息的抗議，嘴唇同情地皺起，然後搖搖頭呢喃：「小白癡。」回到了她的電腦前。

Myrtle一路氣呼呼地走進電梯。她想像著該和Olive說什麼。 _妳的祕書不把我當人看，妳沒告訴她我們在一起了嗎？_ 電梯發出一聲叮，Myrtle在二樓離開電梯。那是扇玻璃門，但百葉窗拉下了。Myrtle可以看見上頭印著 _O. Hornby_ 。

準備好在Olive的辦公桌後頭找到她，也許她正在電話裡憤怒地責備她的一位委託人，或者是習慣性地咬著筆。Myrtle非常驚訝地聽到微弱的聲音⋯⋯那是⋯⋯ _呻吟_ 嗎？

她的呼吸卡在喉嚨，突然害怕起Olive可能噎到了或是受傷了或是死在地板上──Myrtle握住門把猛然拉開門。

咖啡從她的手中落下。

她能看見的只是一張穿著白襯衫的、強而有力的背，還有一雙深色熟悉的腿環繞他的腰部。Olive的眼睛因為聽到咖啡濺灑的聲音而撲動，長長的睫毛張開。她紅色的唇暈染，嘴巴掛著唾液，小小地張開成O字型。她的手扒在男人的背上，指甲刮進他的皮膚。而回應她的是他在她頸子上咬了一口，她的頭向後仰。「Arcturus。」她小聲說，語氣裡藏著憤怒。「Arcturus，停下。」

 _Arcturus Black_ ，Olive的新助手，這個名字迴盪在Myrtle的腦海中，她的下顎顫抖。

他困惑地後退，從被淚水模糊的眼睛她只能看見深色的頭髮和貴族般的下巴。

 _只是另一個漂亮的有錢男孩。_ Myrtle狂亂地回想Olive對男人的抱怨。他很懶惰，被家族捨棄了。他一直跟她的委託人調情。他永遠都無法按時完成工作──

顯然這些只是他僅有的缺點。

甩甩頭，淚水濺灑空氣，Myrtle逃跑了。

「M──Myrtle。」Olive虛弱地喊。「這不是⋯⋯」

「妳在跟誰說話？」Arcturus咕噥，回頭剛好窺見Myrtle甩上門，消失在走廊裡。

「沒──沒有。」停了一瞬，Olive才結結巴巴地說。「沒有誰。」

Myrtle靠着牆抽咽，終於讓她的淚水留下。

她發出的嘆息好似迴盪在大廳裡，鬱鬱地徘徊不去。

就像鬼魂一樣。

* * *

_**月全蝕  
** _

一手拿著鏡子，一手拿着一條濕毛巾，Ginny擦掉臉上的妝。黏黏的餘妝塊狀剝落，紫色眼影暈開，讓她看起來像隻 _浣熊_ 。

一個高亢如鈴鐺的笑聲從她身後傳來。「妳看起來像那個小動物⋯⋯在晚上被我抓到在翻我們的垃圾桶的那種。」

Luna講話帶著法國女人的口吻，在化妝鏡中可見到她站在她的身後。她一如往常的柔軟與美麗，一隻蒼白纖巧的手如對寵物般撫摸Ginny的頭髮。飢渴於觸碰，Ginny向那隻手倒去。「⋯⋯那個訪談。」她終於開口。「我訪問一個以難相處聞名的運動員。」

「還順利嗎？」Luna問，真心為對方感到激動。

「他肯定是個有主見的傢伙。看起來完全不喜歡我。可憐吶，但我從他那得到我需要的內容了。」她的唇小小彎起，接近一個得意的傻笑。Ginny繼續擦拭臉上駭人的妝容。「妳今天去哪了？」她試圖讓語調保持清淡。

「噢。」Luna輕蔑地說，手指與Ginny的紅色長髮交織，那些髮絲是濕的而且有點發黏。「沒去哪，老實講。妳確定妳的頭髮有洗乾淨嗎，親愛的？」

「妳在轉移話題，Luna。我是個記者，這是我的工作。」Ginny的嘴苦悶地皺起。「認真的，妳到底去哪了？我打給妳好幾次──」

Luna抽氣地笑，她溫柔地說：「不止好幾次而已。我的電話都快燒起來了。」

「那又怎樣？」Ginny放下鏡子，沮喪地轉過身。「我很擔心，我想妳了。」

Luna的動作瞬間緊繃，然後緩緩放鬆。「我關掉手機了。」她聲音輕飄飄地坦誠。「我覺得不要那麼⋯⋯黏著手機還不錯，妳知道它們有多危險嗎？會讓妳的眼睛過度疲勞，我爸總是說社交網路會造成我們的社會倒臺──更別提螢幕上的沾到的細菌了，光是──」

「Luna！」Ginny氣得怒斥。她在椅子上轉過來，榛果色的眼睛熾熱地燃燒。「我不──我不在乎你爸說手機怎樣。妳在無視我嗎？」她質問。「是這樣嗎？」

「不是！」Luna驚呼，眼神大瞠。「我保證我不是試圖無視妳。Nev和我去了博物館，我想說──」

Ginny停了下來。「 _Nev？_ Neville？妳──妳跟他在一起？」

「嗯，沒錯。他想要看那個海底生物的展覽，他想我也會喜歡──」她幾乎害羞似地拉長語氣。「我真的很喜歡，那很漂亮。妳知道海馬──」

「停下。」Ginny突然飆罵。「所以你現在在跟 _他_ 約會了？他知道你是個女同性戀嗎？」

「妳──」Luna屏住呼吸。「我是泛性戀，妳知道的，Ginny。但我的性傾向跟這一點關係都沒有。他是我的朋友！妳之前才去過Harry家。」

「Harry對我來說什麼也不是！」Ginny的聲音升高成尖叫，話語經牆上反彈，在空氣中如一把刀般穿梭。「但妳和Neville──」

「Ginny，他一個月前就買票了，在⋯⋯在所有事發生之前。妳知道妳對我而言比他更重要。妳為什麼要這麼生氣？」Luna堅稱，將一隻發抖的手放在Ginny的肩上。「我發誓，我們之間什麼都沒有，什麼都不再有了，Ginny，他是──他是我最好的朋友。」

「 _我_ 才該是妳最好的朋友。」Ginny嘶聲說，快速地眨眼像是在忍住眼淚。「妳 _最_ 最要好的朋友。」

Luna止住呼吸。「噢。」她喘息，好像這就解釋了一切，也許真的是這樣。她把Ginny拉向她，將較年長的女孩包裹在一個緊緊的懷抱裡。「我很抱歉。」顫抖的聲音呢喃著。「我不知道妳這麼不高興。」她並沒有用忌妒或是佔有慾之類的詞彙，即使這些字眼曾劃過她的心頭。「拜託，別生我的氣了。」

在Ginny說話前，有一陣靜止的沉默，只剩下心跳搏動的聲音。

她的嘴貼上Luna的喉嚨，咕噥道：「我不是生 _妳_ 的氣。」她抽咽地說。「我是氣 _我自己_ 讓這件事發生。我早應該看清他是怎麼看你的──」

Luna皺眉，嘗試拉開距離。「他是怎麼──？」

「我不該讓你們像現在相處那麼久。」Ginny狠狠地說。「Neville不認為我們能走下去。沒有人這麼認為，Harry也不這麼認為。該死的， _我母親_ 也是。但他們都不瞭解。妳是 _我的_ ，Luna──我是唯一愛妳的人。Neville永遠無法像我一樣愛妳──不，沒有人可以。沒有人。」

「Ginny，妳在胡言亂語。」

Luna擔憂的手覆上女子的額頭。她眨了眨眼，嚇了一跳。「妳──妳好冰冷。妳感覺還好嗎？妳被雨淋濕了嗎？這就是為什麼妳的頭髮那麼濕嗎？」

「別 _傻_ 了。」Ginny怒斥，重重地擊中Luna。「我沒 _生病_ 。」

Luna巧妙地抓住她的手，將她拉近。對方鈍鈍的指甲污損且呈現鋸齒狀，有點顫抖，指尖都發藍了。「妳的指甲下有泥土，Ginny，妳做了什──」

Ginny幾乎是猛力地拉開身，背撞上化妝桌，桌子嘎嘎作響，一瓶牡丹香水翻倒了。她們無視了玻璃碎裂的聲音。

「選我還是選他，Luna。」Ginny說，話語像海嘯一樣從她雙唇間爆發。「我已經受夠了。我已經受不了⋯⋯成為第二個選項了。我應該是你的優先事項，不是他。」

Luna退縮了。

Ginny的視線變得更加堅硬。「 _我或是他_ 。」

Luna發出幾乎窒息的聲音，她的粉色唇瓣在她低語時張開：「為──為什麼你要強迫我選？如果妳說妳愛我，為什麼妳──」她切斷自己的聲音，搖了搖頭。金色髮絲在空氣中晃盪。「妳不是那個意思。」

「我是那個意思。我是認真的。」 _要命的認真。_

「我才不要在你們之間抉擇。我要走了，Ginny。」她喃喃道，眼神垂下。她轉向門，手指在門框上遊移。「我想妳需要一點自己的時間。」

「妳──」Ginny呆愣地盯着Luna閃亮的亞麻色後腦勺，在熒光色的臥室燈下，她的髮束如同光環一樣淌瀉著流光。她的嘴唇緊抿。「妳要離開我了？」她像被冒犯似地低聲說道。

她的手指握住一片來自破掉的香水瓶的粉色碎玻璃。「我們等著看吧。」

* * *

_**下集待續⋯⋯** _


	5. 突破

_**紅娘** _   
  
**TanninTele**

* * *

_免責聲明：除了原創內容和角色，一切權利屬於J.K 羅琳。_

* * *

**V:**

_**突破** _

「他們不會來的，對吧？」Harry的聲音打破寧靜，就像蝴蝶打破蝶蛹。他的語氣溫和，幾近順從。

Tom從迷糊的睡眠中驚醒。他疲倦得昏昏欲睡，難以保持眼睛張開。「誰？」

「警察，某個人，任何人。」Harry僵硬地轉身面向Tom。「已經過了太久了。」

「並不──」Tom的手向Harry的手機微微顫動，想要習慣性地確認時間，但那個裝置很久之前就沒電了。「我們不能肯定他們現在不是正在來找我們的路上。」

「但就是僅此而已，不是嗎？如果他們甚至不知道我們失蹤了。如果把我們埋在這裡的人改變主意了呢？或──或者忘記了。」他的語調滿是愁苦。「如果等到警方得到線索時，已經為時已晚了呢？當然，我們現在能正常呼吸，但──」

「你在恐慌。」Tom面無表情地告訴他。「停下來。」

「我只是試圖務實起來。」他辯護道。「我們可以很長一段時間不進食，但我們需要水。脫水是一場緩慢的折磨。」

Tom嘆了口氣，捏捏他的鼻樑。他想盡力聽起來讓人放心。「他們有個肯定的時長，Harry。 _紅娘_ 從未讓被害人在地底下停留超過一天。他不是個殺人兇手──他是──」

「他已經殺了人，不是嗎？」Harry舔了舔下唇，唇瓣顫抖著，眼淚像是已經在溢出的邊緣，被他的前牙擋下。

「也許只是無意間的。」Tom承認道。「但Grindelwald才是那個悶死Dumbledore的人，不是紅娘。」

「如果不是紅娘，他們也不會 _落到那個地步_ ，對吧？」Harry近乎堅持地繼續說。

Tom猶豫了一下。「也許是吧──但最終，紅娘幫助了我們。他給了我們能證明Grindelwald是兇手的錄音，撥亂反正，讓Grindelwald能被起訴。我親自觀看我們一遍又一遍地審問他，直到拿出可靠的證據他才該死地願意承認。沒有紅娘的話⋯⋯」Tom眨了眨眼睛，然後皺起眉頭。「該死的。」

「怎麽了？」

「我發現我自己⋯⋯ _同情_ 起紅娘了。」他停頓一下。「我剛那場小睡，那是場無夢之夢。我已經很久沒有這樣了。事情肯定比我想的還要可怕。」

Harry很安靜。「已經過了好幾個小時了，時間多到足以讓人對紅娘感到親近。」

「親近。」Tom複述。「親密。」

他的藍眼睛突然滿溢著迅速的瞭然。

「就是這樣！就是── _嗷_ 。」Tom的頭舉起來，撞到了上蓋，欲裂的頭痛讓他更加清醒，即便他們沐浴在黑暗之中，一切都瞬間明朗了起來。

Harry擔憂地開口：「你還好嗎？」

Tom不在意地摩擦疼痛的部位。「我很好。這就是──這就是觸發條件。他的動機，親密關係。」

「⋯⋯觸發條件？」Harry朝四周看了一眼，好像在尋找炸彈還是槍。

「那個魔法單詞。」Tom急切地點點頭。 他抓住Harry的袖子。「情感上的親密關係。我們對紅娘的描述說他──或她──在情感上極度飢渴。就像是『在深櫃中』，在尋找愛情，眼看著別人成功，但自己卻無法達成。懷疑自己無能為力。」他擊掌。Harry發出被冒犯的聲音：「所以，相反地，他們讓他們的配對為自己實現夢想的生活。」

「Tom。」Harry打斷他。「這個理論很精明，但這要怎麼幫到我們？」

Tom沉思起來，現實似乎重新降臨到他的身上，他失意地後退。「幫不上，沒有錄音裝置的話什麼也幫不上。」

「但⋯⋯只是我們找不到，並不代表這裡就沒有錄音裝置。」Harry鼓勵地指出。「你正在成功的路上，來吧，繼續下去，讓我產生興趣吧。」

「⋯⋯好吧。」Tom猶豫了一下。「紅娘是個浪漫的人，你看，幾乎所有離開棺木的人都處於一段浪漫或是其他的親密關係。他們在被活埋時產生了一種聯繫，研究顯示，如果你將自己暴露在另一個人身邊夠久──如果你揭露了足夠多的個人訊息──你會開始同情他人，被吸引， _雙向的脆弱會增進親密程度_ 。」他引述道，嘴唇憂慮的皺起。他不太喜歡脆弱，也不喜歡向一個幾乎是陌生人的人，透露自己的人生故事。

Harry思考著，腦袋正接收這個概念。「如果紅娘真的不知怎地在觀察、在竊聽我們，如果他們聽到我們向對方坦誠一些事情⋯⋯就會讓我們出去？」

「說出那個魔法單詞。」Tom同意道。

「我是說──既然我們都要被困在這裡好一陣子了，有些事分心也不壞。」Harry鎖定了這個想法，而Tom可以聽見他語調中的絕望。Tom很懷疑，他們已經嘗試對話一陣子了，但每當他將問題導向Tom，那個男人就停下了。

「請隨意。」Tom答應。「我不覺得這有用。」

Harry怒哼。「我想我先開始，畢竟你相當於一座情緒的冰山？」

「是的，而你擁有跟學步兒童一樣的智商。」他回罵。「過度情緒化又過分煩人。」

Harry的嘴被得罪得張開。「如果你要當個混蛋的話。」他嘶聲說。「那我想我們就 _困_ 在這裡好了，然後──」

「好啦！好啦，那就開始吧。」Tom從牙齒間用力擠出話來。他的頭撞得像快要裂開似的，他閉上眼，熱烈地按摩自己的太陽穴。

Harry固執地沉默了好幾分鐘。Tom軟化下來，強迫自己看著男孩的眼睛。「我很抱歉。請──請開始吧。」

不受控制地，Harry的喉嚨迸發一道乾啞而歇斯底里的笑聲。水閘已經打開。「你想知道我最不爽的是什麼嗎？不是──不僅僅是我要和一個完全的混帳，度過人生中的最後幾個小時。」Tom咬著舌頭防止自己回嘴。「我是說──我很抱歉，那很沒禮貌。」Harry急促地吸了一口氣，雙眼閉上。「你想知道我最大的遺憾嗎？」

Tom可以想到很多事情。他從事這項工作已經夠久，他聽到夠多的死囚懺悔他們的遺憾和破滅的希望。然而Harry不是名罪犯，他只是個平民，可能有一些瑣碎的遺憾。Tom準備好聽到最糟糕的狀況──一場失敗的戀愛、一個被拋棄的夢想──

「到死都是個處男。」

他花了一些時間理解這句話。

「處──處男？」Tom驚嚇地重複了一遍。「真的？」Harry的臉頰散發著熱度，Tom迅速地清清喉嚨。「我是說，你已經──呃──二十好幾了？」

Harry用不經思考的話語掩飾自己的尷尬。「一位女士從不會透露自己的年齡。」

「好。」Tom發出不可置信的聲音。「所以呢？事情是怎樣？」

他嚥了一口水，喉結浮起。「我──嗯。我來自一戶非常 _保守_ 的人家。」他害羞地說。Tom注意到對方並沒有說「家庭」。「如果鎮上或是學校裡的 _任何人_ 知道我是個酷兒，我會被當做賤民。」他的話黯淡了下去。「我很瘦又蓬頭垢面的，像個不良少年已經夠糟了──如果他們知道我是同性戀，我一定會⋯⋯」Harry顫抖著。「一定不會好過的。」

「但現在呢？你很年輕，相對有魅力，而且並不──不難看。」

Harry斜眼看他。「我敢肯定這對你來說已經是很高的讚美了。」他笨拙地移動，將臉轉向Tom。他纖細的肩膀擦過棺材蓋，衣領滑到一邊，露出的如鳥翅般的鎖骨和隆起的喉結。「我想沒有人真正的⋯⋯我是說，我從沒和別人建立過那樣的 _連結_ 。」他坦言。「我總是認為──嗯，我的父母深愛彼此，他們為了保護對方而死。」

Tom可以察覺到他話語裡尖銳的苦澀。

男孩又深吸了一口氣，強迫自己忍住快要落下的眼淚。「我想要那樣的愛，不是致命的。」他的眼睛流露著玻璃般的光，像綠寶石的碎片一樣。「但是一種 _超越_ 生死的愛。」

Tom的嘴唇抽搐了一下。「 _大部分人_ 只會說他們想要一個高個子或是胸部漂亮的人，或是──」

「抱歉。」Harry喘著氣笑道。「我知道這是個很高的標準。我只是──我看到周圍的人如此迅速地墜入愛河又離開，我好奇他們的心臟怎麽能承受那樣的痛苦。持續破碎著，永遠不會完全癒合。我的心還沒有破碎過，而我希望它永遠不要。」他嚴肅地說。「我──我有一個朋友，Ginny，一生都住在她的真愛隔壁，她們一直是朋友，但當她們開始上學，她開始幻想自己是另一個人的『保護者』。Ginny很容易忌妒，她會製造『意外』讓Luna只能依賴她，給她一個能依靠的肩膀，就像──」Harry轉過頭，試著舉出一個例子。「Luna被其他女孩相當殘酷地霸凌。有時候她的衣服、鞋子被偷走，吊在桿子或電纜線上，只能和Ginny借衣服。我想Ginny很喜歡那種⋯⋯標記領土的感覺。」

Tom發出一個作嘔的聲音，而Harry也同意。「我抓到她──我的朋友──燒掉Luna的幾件衣服。將它們藏在Luna永遠不會看見的地方。一直以來，她就是那個霸凌者。」

「太可怕了。」Tom皺起臉。「更別說那很扭曲。她們 _在交往_ 嗎？」

「我不太確定。」Harry坦誠道。「她們總是分分合合。她們彼此相愛，但⋯⋯那是一種有毒的愛。事實是，愛不應該是那樣的。」他搖搖頭，夾雜木屑的黑色卷髮彈跳著。「那應該是平等的夥伴關係──我的朋友從來沒搞懂。」

「也許這就是紅娘想要的。」Tom沉思著，手指不自覺地捲曲在Harry的襯衫下襬。「讓他的配對跟死亡 _調情_ ，透過重生使他們 _解放_ 他們的原罪。他們攜手回到世界，像兩個人是一個整體。」他的目光向Harry迸發光芒，男孩的眼睛不可置信地睜大。（他不敢奢望， _突然被迷住了_ 。）「分享如此深刻的經驗，其他人都不可能理解。建立一個真正的、牢不可破的連結。」

他們是如此靠近，呼吸著相同的空氣。Tom的眼神開始向下流連到Harry咬著的粉色嘴唇。

他繼續說道：「──建立連結。你只有 _死了_ 才無法注意到。」

話語在空氣中迴盪，幾乎繞樑迴響著，在棺木裡的沉默之中無比響亮。

Tom畏縮了：「我聽起來像個瘋子，對吧？」

Harry快速地吸了口氣，強硬地擠出一個僵硬的笑容。「不。並不──一點都不會。」他的頭發抖著，幾乎近似於悲傷的擺動。「我們已經在這底下待得夠久了，Tom。」他輕聲說。「我也正在思考著。困在一個不大於樓梯底下櫥櫃的空間裡，我的腦袋總是運轉得特別清晰。」

Tom對這個非常具體的類比眨了眨眼。Harry似乎注意到他的困惑，又咬起了自己的嘴唇。

「這麼說吧，這不是我第一次被脅迫了。我的幽閉恐懼症並不是沒有道理的。」

「告訴我。」Tom敦促道。「拜託。」

沈默了片刻，Harry鬆口：「我的親戚在我父母過世後收留了我，以前只要我做了一些⋯⋯他們不贊同的事，就會被關起來。我必須不發出任何聲音，假裝自己並不存在。」他的話像是某種咒語，聲音充滿了噁心和自我厭惡。「我能夠娛樂自己的只有一本古老發黴的聖經和一些壞掉的玩具士兵。我和蜘蛛交朋友，假裝他們是我父母的魂魄化身，在我睡覺前為我朗讀書本。」

「他們會朗讀些什麼？」Tom小心翼翼地說，看著眼淚沿著Harry的臉頰滑下。

「他們⋯⋯他們會讀一些關於愛、關於失去、關於悲劇的故事。為你的信仰而戰。『 _忍受試探的人是有福的！因為他經過試驗以後，必得生命的冠冕，這是主應許給那些愛他之人的。雅各書（James） 1之12_ 』。」Harry語帶嘲諷地引述。「我的父親就叫James。我想你可以說我母親通過試驗了。當我還是嬰兒時，他們死於一次入室竊盜案。我做著他們為彼此求情的噩夢，乞求著讓我活下來。」

「 _Lily⋯⋯我會拖住他⋯⋯取我的性命吧，不要殺他！James！拜託，求求你了⋯⋯我願意做任何事。_ 」

「他們通過了試驗，但卻⋯⋯沒收到生命的恩賜。」他罵著，重重地呼吸。「如果上帝真的存在，他是一個病態的混蛋。那個紅娘也是。」Harry幾乎是事後添加地補充道，語氣裡充滿苦楚。「他一定糾結在某種上帝情節中自欺欺人。他的意圖也許是好的，但核心還是一樣 _病態_ 。」Harry被話語哽住，一隻顫慄的手抬到臉頰旁，淚水弄髒了他的袖子。「如果我們死在這裡的話，至少這份陪伴值回票價。」

如果Tom沒聽錯的話，這是一個間接稱讚。但和像Harry這樣一個受到嚴重創傷卻誘人、機靈的男人比起來，肯定有更糟糕的人選被一起困在棺材裡。

Tom怒視著棺材蓋，咒罵自己跳動的心臟，抵擋想要安撫身旁那個不再那麼陌生的陌生人的衝動。

「我們不會死在這裡，Harry。我保證。」他深沉地說，綠色眼睛對上他的。「你不用擔心。」

* * *

Tonks以一個堅持不懈的節拍，焦慮地用筆輕敲桌面。

她的舌頭刷過前牙，品嚐著咖啡的味道。「先生，我很抱歉，你要過了二十四小時之後才能通報失蹤人口。我確定你的女兒會出現的。」Tonks對電話那頭焦慮的男人說。「是，先生，是。」她嘆了口氣，拉了一張紙過來。「我會盡我所能找到她。今天就過來，帶著她的近期照片跟描述，還有──」

門被突然打開。Tonks差點弄掉電話。「Kingsley在哪？我們收到一則通報。」Diggle衝過管理區，水珠從他的制服上飛濺出來。外面正下著小雨，地平線上傳來一聲轟雷。

站在咖啡機旁的Kingsley抬頭瞄了一眼。

他的眼睛充滿血絲，制服七零八落。Tonks有點好奇他的領帶去了哪裡。「什麼事，Diggle？」

「一個卡車司機在迪恩森林目擊到兩個男人。」Diggle喘著氣。「其中一個人說自己是刑事偵察總督長Riddle。他說他被紅娘綁架了。」

整個區域都靜默了，努力弄明白話中的含義，但他們只花一點時間就立刻展開行動了。

Tonks的手指爬上電話開關。「我必須把你轉介到失蹤人口部門，Lovegood先生。」她輕聲說。「是，是。祝你有美好的一天。」她掛上電話時，Diggle剛好完成彙報。

「──他們狀況很好，只有輕傷，但是──」

Kingsley罵罵咧咧，將杯子扔進垃圾桶。「但是，迪恩森林有兩小時車程遠。叫一台救護車到他們的所在位置──Tonks──打給Tom的母親。告訴她找到Tom了，他很安全，但別告訴她更多細節。這個資訊不得離開這間房間，聽明白了嗎？」Tonks朝他眨了眨眼睛。「聽 _明白_ 了嗎？」

「噢，是的長官！」

Kingsley抓撓自己的臉，發出一聲刺耳的嘆息，離開了他的辦公室。

Tonks可不期待和Riddle-Gaunt女主人聯絡。她在茶水間聽到，即使坐在輪椅上，Merope可是股不能忽視的力量。

甩過一頭棕髮，尾端染成了保守的淡粉色。Tonks撥給Tom的緊急聯絡號碼。

電話響了一陣子才被接起。Tonks清清喉嚨。「Gaunt女士？」她的手握著筆，準備再度敲擊。

「不，這裡是Pomfrey夫人。」語氣溫暖的女人說。她讓Tonks想起她的母親，那些新鮮出爐的派和柔軟的擁抱。Tonks立刻感到自己放鬆了。「我是Gaunt女士的看護。請問是哪位？你是Tom的小小朋友之一嗎？」

「 _小小朋友_ 」。Tonks震驚地用嘴形重複一遍。天啊，她可以從這個女人得到絕對的情報，那些Tom感到尷尬的祕密──甚至可能有嬰兒時期的照片，她可以複印，然後貼在更衣間裡。Tonks搖搖頭。別忘了優先事項。「嗯──是的，我是他的一位同事，警官Tonks。」接著有一陣沙沙聲。

「警官？」Pomfrey說，突然機警起來。「發生什麼事了吧，對不對？」

「沒什麼事，夫人。」Tonks安撫道，向後靠在她的椅背上，坦言道：「偵緝警佐Shacklebolt想要我通知你已經找到Tom了──他還活著，很安全，只受到了輕傷。」

「那個男孩 _之前_ 去哪了？噢，Merope──Tom很好！」Pomfrey將話筒移開，帶著淚水重複一遍。「我們想知道他去哪了？」

「在迪恩森林找到他和一個男人在一起──我們懷疑他們是紅娘的受害者，但只是懷疑而已。」女人屏氣時，Tonk趕緊安撫她。「他很好，完全沒事。」

這是個謊言，她並不確定，但她認識Tom，他是狗娘生的堅強混帳。

「那個『狗娘』正好是我照顧的對象。」Pomfrey緊繃地說。

Tonks臉紅了。「我──呃。」她期期艾艾。「我沒有想把話說出口。但老實說──我們會照顧他的，夫人。」

「我一定會通知Merope的。」Pomfrey說。「該死的女人一直想從我手中搶過電話。」她呢喃。「下去，女孩。」

Tonks忍住笑聲，眼神向上飄去，正好碰上Kingsley的，他的制服扣上，一把泰瑟槍插在他的腰上。她一手蓋住話筒。「這是怎樣？」她用下巴指了指他的皮帶。「覺得紅娘仍在那裡嗎？」

「不是。」Kingsley冷酷地說。「即使是紅娘幹的，他早就跑了。」

Tonks坐直身，快速地向Pomfrey夫人道別。「『即使是紅娘幹的』，你是什麼意思？」

Kingsley從鉤子上取下一頂警帽，戴在他的光頭上。「我是指，根據Diggle說的，Tom和他的配對是自己挖出了一條生路。不應該是這樣的。紅娘應該已經告訴我們資訊了，所以要麼是他變得無聊、厚顏無恥又粗心，要麼是別人。」他拉上他的夾克拉鍊。「不管是仿效犯或是本人，我們都會把他扼殺在萌芽階段。找出妳任何可以找到跟『Harry Potter』相關的資料。」他彎起嘴角說。「我們能越快找出他和Tom的『關聯』，就能越早找到紅娘。」

Tonks忠實地記下那個名字，看著那個字眨了眨眼。「等等──不。」Tonks猛然站起身，撞到了她的桌子，裝着鉛筆的杯子嘎嘎作響。「我要和你一起去。」

Kingsley嚴厲地說：「 _妳不準去_ 。我要派我最好的人手去處理──女人，就是這樣。至於剩下的人，我希望你們都全力以赴！把所有的偵訊錄音、Grindelwald的審訊、證物袋──那些東西都拖出來。我不 _在乎_ 你怎麼看待我們尊敬的偵察總督長。」Kingsley轉過身，對他哀嚎的下屬們咆哮。

「當我們在這安全又舒適地亂竄時， _我們的同伴_ 被活埋了他媽的一整天。我們讓他失望了，但若紅娘想招惹執法部，那他就犯了 _大錯_ 了。」他慍怒地說。「我們會抓住那個膽小的婊子，關進監獄，我說的對不對？」

一段意義重大的漫長停頓中，他的同事們狐疑地瞥向彼此。有人輕輕地咳了一聲。

Tonks眼神發光，發出一聲歡呼。她繞過桌子，在Kingsley的背上拍了一下。「替我們給他們好看吧，Kings。」她說著將他推向門口。「還有向Tommy表達我們的愛。」

* * *

_**下集待續⋯⋯** _


	6. 失蹤少女

_**紅娘** _  
  
**TanninTele**

* * *

_免責聲明：除了原創內容和角色，一切權利屬於J.K 羅琳。_

* * *

**VI:**

_**失蹤少女** _

幾個小時後，現實就像一頭凌亂而瘋狂的狂犬在追趕。

Tom鐵定感到一團糟。

他的腦子嗡嗡作響。儘管精疲力盡，但責任心和純粹的憎恨支撐著Tom。他眨掉眼裡的黑影，模糊地指著突出在雜草間的那團土堆。「就是這裡。」Tom疲倦地嘆了口氣。他花了一個小時才把警察帶回挖掘現場。他迷路了兩次，才終於找到了那塊空地。藍色眼睛彷彿因痛苦瞇起，穿過雜草和破碎的木頭，發現Harry的鮮血留下的輕微印記。Tom僵硬地搖搖頭。「那就是那個婊子活埋我們的地方。」

時間緩緩流逝，鑑識小組隔離整個區域，用怪手掘出棺材，或者說棺材的剩餘部分。Tom抓住機會，靠著他們從公園保護區借來的一輛陸虎，填寫他的被害者證詞。他討厭「被害者」這個詞，好像他是什麼等待拯救的少女似的。他不是，他絕對不是。

_Tom深吸一口氣，抓起襯衫下襬捂住口鼻。「我們要打破棺蓋。」他說，輕推示意Harry照做。「需要我們兩個共同努力。你認為自己可以做到嗎？」_

_Harry眨了眨眼。「現──現在？我們現在現在要這樣做？」_

_「除非你更情願留在這裡？環境條件可不是很好──」_

_「停下你的惡意批評，我準備好了。」_

救護員到達後，把Harry帶走，留下Tom和警察打交道，他們試圖給他蓋上毛毯。Tom給第一名救護人員一個連堅強的退伍老兵都會轉身逃跑的眼神。

他的胃像打了結，扭擰灼燒著，但他仍堅持不懈地前進。他與當地警察一同等著Kingsley和騎兵趕到，鑑識小組緊隨在後，記者也不落下。Rita Skeeter比他們更快抵達犯罪現場，天知道她從哪裡聽來他的救援行動──最可能是他們的內鬼。直到Kingsley用妨礙公務威脅，她才給他們一些空間，儘管Tom知道她只是在 _等_ 他從迪恩森林出來。

他想自己最終還是得去醫院。毫無疑問，他的母親會強迫他去。Tom借了Kingsley的手機，立刻打電話給她，但是信號很差，而且──老實講──Tom現在真的受不了她的訓話。這不像是她真的可以「走到這裡給那個心理變態上一課」。

Tom抿起嘴唇，低頭看著警察報告。儘管Tom想在每個空白處都寫上「不干你的事」，但在那之前，Tom是名專業人員。他試圖回憶他們在棺材裡的時光。有鑑於那對綠色眼睛和柔和聲音像烙印在他的腦海裡，這相當容易。Tom下定決心，舔了舔筆桿頭，在紙上落筆。

_「脫掉上衣。」Tom擺擺手。_

_Harry輕笑一聲，將他的襯衫扯到蓋住他的嘴。「至少先帶我約會一次，再要求我脫光吧。」_

_幸運的是Tom的襯衫遮住了他的紅臉。「你知道嗎？你很會耍嘴皮子。」Tom繼續說道。「不管如何，將腳支撐在棺蓋的中間。還有不要對柔軟度作出任何發言。」_

_「我才不會。」Harry辯護道。「我認為你才是那個需要讓心思遠離齷齪思想的人。」_

_「我們先擔心如何離開棺材吧。」Tom咕噥著，將膝蓋向後拉。「數到三，我們要用力推直到棺木破裂為止。到時棺材裡將充滿泥土，我們得將土堆推到我們的身體兩側。誠實提醒：如果我們被埋在超過六尺深，我們就會死。」他直言不諱地說。「如果不是這樣的話，只要遮住口鼻，我們應該就能夠站立。明白嗎？」_

_Harry的呼吸加快。「不！這個訊息量太大了，Tom。如果──如果我們被困在底下怎麼辦？如果我們窒息了怎麼辦？」_

_Tom堅定地說：「我不會讓這種事情發生。」 他看見翠綠的雙眼顫抖著閉起。「我們會活著，我們會活著出去。當我們成功了之後──」 Tom在黑暗中記下Harry的五官。「我會吻你，這樣足夠激勵你嗎？」_

Kingsley走近，Tom抬起頭來，男人看上去形容枯槁、精疲力盡。 _你很累嗎？_ Tom惱怒地想。 _試著過一天我的生活吧。_

「完成了嗎？」 Kingsley粗聲說。

點點頭，Tom瞥了一眼證詞，檢查是否有拼寫錯誤。他隱瞞了他們在棺材裡的對話，概述僅僅兩個重要事件。小巷裡的那個女人和沾滿氯仿的抹布。她是Tom和紅娘的最接近的聯繫。如果那塊布弄死他的話，他會找到那個該死的賤貨。

Kingsley密切地注視著Tom，被他眼中的憤怒嚇了一跳。

「⋯⋯很好。」他閃躲道，抹去他的不安。「我已經派人跟著Potter先生去醫院請他做筆錄。你確定你不要和他一起去聖芒戈醫院嗎？」 Tom面無表情地望著他，猛力蓋上筆蓋。Kingsley嘆了口氣。「當然。好吧，我叫了輛車。我們已經幫你訂了一家汽車旅館，好讓你可以洗漱休息，然後再回去。」

Tom站得更直了。沒錯，像被活埋這樣的小事，並不能讓Tom從調查那個混蛋中打退堂鼓──

「回 _家_ 吧，Tom。」Kingsley說。「你母親很擔心你。」

「我會跟她說的。」Tom尖銳地說。「她很好，相信我。我 _必須_ 處理這個案子，Kingsley。」霧濛濛的潮濕微風吹落他額上髒污的劉海。他的眼神好似狂躁般，瞳孔膨脹。

Kingsley嚴厲地說：「你沒有做出公正的判斷，你知道的。你應該休息一下，也許是長假──即使不是為了我的心理健康，也是為了你自己的。」

「去你的。你在意我的心理健康？讓我繼續做下去。我幾乎對這起案子無所不知，我是你抓住紅娘的最好機會。」他捶了路虎一拳。「記住，我是 _你的_ 上級，Kingsley。我可以讓你的生活變成活生生的地獄。」 Tom將筆對準Kingsley的胸膛，身體繃緊。「我們可能是同事，但我們肯定不是平起平坐。」

Kingsley的下巴顫抖，但他拒絕後退。「長官──」

「我不會重複第二遍。」 Tom將證詞折好，放進Kingsley的前兜。「如果你還有其他問題，你知道去哪找到我。」

在他走開的時候，Kingsley甚至仍盯著他的背影，Tom的思緒飄蕩，心思一直追溯到那一刻──當他清楚地表明自己的吸引的那刻，當他們即將逃出棺木的那刻──他拋棄了所有的禮節，只為了看到Harry的笑容。

_「我會吻你，這樣足夠激勵你嗎？」_

_Harry猛然睜開眼睛。Tom的心跳急速跳動，他準備好被拒絕──然而，Harry笑了，眼神盪漾。_

_「你為什麼不早說？我早準備好了，Tom。」_

_Tom止不住臉上的笑意。但他驅趕那個笑容，一如它冒出那般迅速。「好，數到三我們就用力推。」他撇過臉，眉頭專注地緊縮。「一、二、三、推！」_

_在他們的努力下，棺蓋嘎吱作響，Harry在他身旁輕輕呻吟著。「推！」 Tom吼道，汗水順著眉毛滴下。「推！」_

_「什麼，你前世是產婆嗎？」 Harry回嘴，一手抵著蓋子，另一隻手舉起他的襯衫。隨著一聲呻吟，木頭裂開了，釘子彈了出來。Tom推得更加用力，幾秒鐘內，棺木崩塌了。有人尖叫。_

他在灌木叢間緩步，在森林的邊際遇到了Diggle。Diggle領著他上了車。

儘管Tom可以感覺到Diggle充滿了疑問，但這趟車程終究只是安靜的沉思。

Tom在後照鏡中對上Diggle的視線，給了一個讓對方羞愧的眼神。男人的手指緊緊握在方向盤上，Diggle感激地保持沉默。

Tom終於能夠呼吸，額頭靠在涼爽的車窗上，一股酸痛遍布他的四肢，彷彿他剛穿越了一台榨汁機，他的眼皮搖擺不定，然後才閉上眼睛。剩下的路程他斷斷續續地休息著，他的回憶成為了噩夢的主要素材。

_泥土淹沒了棺材，視線被黑色吞噬，乾燥的土壤刷過皮膚，他們將泥土推到一邊，搖晃著站立。他們喘著粗氣，痛苦地蜷曲著，在泥土的暴風雨中支起自己。Tom的手緊抓草地，將自己撐到地面上，他咳出塵土，嗓子乾了，眼帶液體。「Harry。」他嘶啞地說，快速地眨了眨眼。「Harry！」他爬回洞那，目盲地抓住Harry的胳膊，聽到男孩發出痛苦的尖叫聲。「我抓住你了。」Tom把他拉出來，將男孩推到草地上。「我抓住你了。」_

_即使他蒼白的皮膚上滿是塵土，眼睛都燒紅成紅色，Harry看起來──只有一個成語能形容──容光煥發。_

_逐漸消逝的陽光既柔和又溫暖，如果Tom是教徒，他會說這就是天堂的樣子。_

_Harry將苦瓜臉藏在草叢中，抓住自己的上臂。Tom發現袖子裂開了，前臂上有一個淺淺的切口。鮮血從Harry抓住自己的地方流出，沾滿了雙手。「我被釘子割傷了。」Harry的臉痛苦地扭曲。「操，可能已經感染了。」_

_「你會沒事的。」Tom說，心臟快跳到喉嚨裡。他不禁凝視著男孩骯髒、乾燥的嘴唇。老天，他想兌現諾言。「我們會找個救護員來縫合你。」_

_Harry苦著臉回望洞口。「我的手機還在下面。」_

_「保險會給你買台新的。」Tom輕描淡寫地說，儘管能夠打電話給Kingsley，叫鑑識小組來這裡還挺不錯的。「你該不會沒有保險吧？」_

_「嗯哼。」Harry停頓了一下，低頭看自己沾滿血污的手。「沒有，Slughorn不相信醫院。」_

_「讓我猜猜，他相信藥膏和草藥？」 Tom咕噥著站起來。「因為這裡有很多雜草可能有效。」他們處於一片空地中間，四周是叢生的灌木叢。「操。」Tom小聲說。「我們可能在任何地方。」_

_Harry掙扎著直起身來，眩暈重重地向他襲去。他瞇起眼睛，突然暴露在光線之下令他痛苦不堪。Tom抬起手來彷彿要扶住對方，但他猶豫了一下，害怕弄傷男孩。Harry扶正自己，凝視著天上的雲。他悶悶不樂地說：「快要黃昏了。如果我們找到條路，可能會有人正好下班回家。」_

_隨著一陣僵硬的抽動，Tom點了點頭，拂去了衣服上的泥土。「好吧，這裡不是只有我們。那個把我們塞到地下的人可能留下了一些線索。他們不得不拖著我們的軀體，不知怎地把棺材運到這裡。讓我們從這點開始吧。」_

_Harry覺得Tom的邏輯有點逗趣，Harry指著被踐踏過的、沾上泥濘的草。他立刻後悔了，因為疼痛刺穿了手臂。「那就這樣吧。」 他皺著眉頭旋轉肩膀。「好痛。」_

_Tom突然撕下一片乾淨的汗衫。「過來。」_

_Harry拖著腳步過去，讓Tom小心地包紮傷口。傷口上冒出鮮血。他有效率地緊緊把它包裹起來。_

_Harry痛得縮了一下。「謝了。」他沒有拉開距離。Tom可以看到他的睫毛上還掛著泥土，綠眼泛著淚光。_

_這個男孩堅定地不哭出來，而Tom──Tom想哭，但是他克制住自己。_

_「不客氣。」Tom說，幾乎喘不過氣來。他緊緊地咽了口水。遺憾嚐起來像濃郁的土壤和鹽水。「我們是否該？」_

Tom驚醒在引擎熄火時。

菜鳥迅速地替Tom打開車門，準備護送男人進去。Tom心臟快速地搏動，他揮開了男人，疼痛地爬下車。這家汽車旅館平凡無華，顯然是給那些徒步穿越迪恩森林的獵人住一晚所設計的。Diggle拿住一把鑰匙，將一個行李袋塞進他懷裡，Tom完全避開了大廳。「Kingsley讓我帶了一些必需品。」他喃喃，那個頭髮凌亂，通常都充滿活力的的男人不確定如何對待Tom──他是令人髮指罪行的被害人，抑或是嚴厲的刑事偵察總督長Riddle，Diggle永不妥協、粗暴又疲憊的上司？顯然他很難調和這兩個想法。

Tom讓男人輕鬆就作出選擇。

「謝謝你，Diggle。」Tom生硬地說，將袋子搭在顫抖的手臂上。他警告：「現在離開我的視線內，我希望每三個小時就聽到一次彙報。」

Diggle頓了頓。「長官，我們沒有找回您的手機。」

「那麼就給我一個新的。」

Diggle猶疑地咬住嘴唇。Tom瞇起眼睛。是他的同事總是那麼無能，還是他們──天哪， _擔心_ 他？

「我會沒事的，Diggle。」他對那個男人說，令自己的表情變得平順。「你今天做得很好。」

Diggle的輕浮的眼神驚嚇到近乎震驚地對上Tom的。「還不夠好，長官。你仍然⋯⋯」他話沒說完，濃密的眉毛皺起。「Kingsley讓我們感到內疚。我想 _他_ 認為，如果我們做得更好的話，這本可以避免的。」

Tom頓了一下，感受到一股奇異的溫暖，令他想起陽光和笑著的綠色眼睛。喜悅，他稍稍認出了這種情緒。感激，他回憶起Kingsley深色的擔憂目光以及莫名的堅持要求Tom休假。「他錯了。」Tom生硬說道。「如果紅娘打算讓我成為被害人，無論你的──甚至我的──培訓如何，事情都會發生，而且也許這樣更好。」Tom笨拙地移動，把袋子移到臂彎中。「至少我們現在對紅娘到底想要什麼有了更好的了解。」

「長──長官，你在這起案子裡有休息過嗎？」Diggle問，幾乎是在試探。

Tom的喉嚨發出一個短促緊勒的笑聲，他說：「我達到了字面上跟實際上的突破，Diggle。讓我睡上一覺，然後⋯⋯」他嘆了口氣，閉上了眼睛。「明天，我們離抓到他又更進一步了。」「 _那個混蛋_ 」四個字徘徊在Tom的舌上，但是不知為何並沒有完全唸出來。

Tom向Diggle道別，溜進汽車旅館的房間內，享受清新的空氣。

一個小時過去了。

奶油色的橡膠線圈纏繞在Tom的手指上，他最終屈服地撥通了聖芒戈的電話。Tom用嚴肅又不容質疑的聲音，拋出了他的警察編號，他被轉接到Harry的醫生。「他很情況穩定，正在休息。」女人輕聲告訴他，她只能跟他說這麼多，但是Tom _很_ 清楚地表明他會一直打電話，直到他收到關於Harry健康狀況的最新消息。「我們對他進行了脫水和休克治療，他手臂上的傷口必須進行破傷風注射，我們決定再觀察一天，但是Potter先生會沒事的。先生，不用擔心。」她安慰道。

Tom挪動他酸痛的身子到不舒適的旅館床上。在他的西裝乾洗時，他借了旅館提供的備用衣服。他穿著棉襯衫和四角褲，但大小都不適合，襯衫在他的肩膀上顯得有點寬鬆，而短褲則長到他的膝蓋上。

他捏了捏鼻樑。

「那⋯⋯精神上呢？」他模糊地說。「他有沒有任何創傷的跡象？」

醫師停頓下來，他可以聽到她聲音中的憐憫。「我們已經建議了很多治療方法，但他全都拒絕了。我想你必須自己親自問他，對嗎，警官？我可以把你列入訪客名單中──」

Tom退卻了。「不，不用了，謝謝。」他咳嗽。「不必這樣。」

在黑暗中，他躺在床上。轉過身，試圖不去想像他身旁溫暖的身體，有一雙疲憊的綠眼凝視著他。

* * *

「 _⋯⋯受害人聲稱遭到了女性的襲擊，身高約5尺5吋，沒有顯著特徵──_ 」

「 _嘴裡找到氯仿的痕跡⋯⋯_ 」

Tom翻閱他的文件，表情像是要慍怒地咆哮。他已經讀了又讀這份報告好幾次，充血的眼睛在字裡行間不斷掃過，大部分都是無用的術語或Tom已經知道的事情。「 _在挖掘現場未發現錄音裝置，與嫌疑人的慣用犯案手法並不吻合。_ 」

Tom離開辦公桌，脫下西裝外套。他的辦公室裡太熱了，而他拒絕調整空調，今天他已經調了三遍，首先是因為太熱，然後又太冷，接著又回到太熱。Tom擦了擦額頭上的汗珠，眉頭緊皺，盯著閃閃落下的水滴。他生病了嗎？

他將汗水抹在汗衫上，但是他收手時，手卻比之前更髒了。

Tom盯著自己。

他沾著泥土，衣服完全是 _髒的_ ──為什麼沒有人跟他說他看起來一團糟？

Tom焦急地試圖從皮膚上甩掉塵土，但是每次他抖掉泥土時，又聚集了更多。泥土從屋頂掉落下來，堆積著，屋頂破了個大洞。房間突然太小、太狹窄、太昏暗。他在棺材裡──他一直都在棺材裡，從未抵達辦公室──

而且他只有一個人。

他喊出Harry的名字，拳頭砸在棺蓋上。泥土正在迅速地填滿棺材，儘管他努力嘗試，但仍無法夠快地將它們移開。他在土壤的重量下窒息，嘴裡發出無聲的尖叫。Tom無法呼吸，喘著氣，哭嚎著，懇求著：「 _Harry！_ 」

但是綠眼男孩從來沒有來過。一陣雷鳴般的響聲過後，棺木破裂了，Tom被黑暗籠罩。

他的眼睛突然睜開。

喘了口氣，冷空氣接觸他的皮膚。窗戶打開著，鼠尾草和天竺葵的香味飄進了他的臥室。

那只是場夢。

大汗淋漓，Tom促使自己下床，抬起修長的手指，顫抖的手覆在臉上，不知不覺間感到泥土已經入侵他每個毛細孔，滲入肺部。他很乾淨，他很安全。

Tom一隻手梳過汗濕的頭髮，對自己點了點頭。「你沒事，你這個混蛋。」他嚴厲地告訴自己。「 _你還活著_ 。」

夜驚症──這個狀況是這麼稱呼的──反覆發生。距 _不幸的事件_ （他的母親喜歡這樣稱呼，顯然否認是會世襲的）發生已經過去了一周 ，Tom懷疑自己每晚有睡到幾個小時。這沒關係，Poppy預期地給他留下了一杯咖啡，用熱水瓶保溫著。Tom不勝感激地嚐了一口。溫暖充斥著他的身體，令他充分清醒。

他盡量不發出聲音，從床底下拿出筆記型電腦，打開螢幕並登入，看到前一晚打開的網頁畏縮了一下。

他開始在社群媒體上跟蹤Harry，在 _斯拉格與吉格斯藥房_ 的網頁上找到了販售、特價的連結，偶爾還有關於植物的有趣期刊。很明顯網站是由Harry經營的，Tom懷疑Horace Slughorn面對網路毫無用處，就像他面對⋯⋯ _情感_ 。

Harry並沒有Facebook或MySpace──或任何現在年輕人組成的交流平台──但 _斯拉格與吉格斯藥房_ 的網站至少展露了Harry一部分的個性。

Tom打開了「 _關於我們_ 」的頁面。他滾過Horace Slughorn關於他希望和夢想的長篇大論（「 _斯拉格與吉格斯藥房_ 試圖通過使用植物學、天然材料和古代哲學重新連接自然與我們的社會⋯⋯」），發現一小張Harry的照片。

上面寫著「本月員工」，Harry歪扭的笑容清楚地表明了他的興致。Harry是Slughorn _唯一的_ 員工。照片是幾年前的，因為Harry猖狂的頭髮更短，五官更柔和。但他戴着同樣的眼鏡和一樣閃亮的綠色眼睛。

Tom感到一陣懊悔。

Tom深吸一口氣，迅速將頁面最小化並打開了一封電子郵件。

他很驚訝看到Tonks發來一條訊息，是今天凌晨一點發送的。她熬夜著擔心與找到Tom與Harry同天發生的失蹤者案子。皺著眉頭，Tom打開了附加圖片。「 _Luna Lovegood_ 」上頭寫著。「 _24歲，被他的父親Xenophilius通報失蹤──_ 」

「混蛋。」Tom嘶啞地說，坐直在床上。

他認得那個女孩。儘管他們只見過一次，她的頭髮失去光澤，臉頰沾滿淚水。如果他沒記錯的話，她一直緊握另一個女孩Ginevra Weasley的手──

就在Lovegood和Weasley從紅娘的魔爪中釋放出來之後。

Luna Lovegood再次失蹤，這次沒有線索。最後見到她的是她的朋友Neville Longbottom，那個人緊張地解釋說Luna回了她和Weasley女孩的共享公寓。

此後再也沒人看見Luna。

Tonks親自調查了此案，發現Ginny藏身在她父母位於奧特里·聖卡奇波爾村的住所。Weasley一家是那種嚴格兇狠又充滿保護欲的類型。他們不喜歡警察調查他們的寶貝女孩，但是Ginny從她的房間出來，留著淚水但是勇敢。

Tonks和她坐在餐桌旁，一盤餅乾怒氣沖沖地摔在她旁邊。毫無疑問，Molly Weasley是個直升機父母，但在Ginny的要求下離開了。

經過許可，Tonks錄下她們的談話。Tom點開錄音檔案。

「 _那天晚上妳在哪──_ 」

「 _拋開整個夏洛克·福爾摩斯的長篇大論，好嗎？」_ Ginny生氣地打斷了她。 _「我會告訴妳我所知道的，但是我發誓，我對執法部感到厭煩。在整起紅娘事件發生後，你們騷擾了我和Luna好幾個禮拜，然後Rita Skeeter開始來煩我們。我和那個女人一起工作，這還不夠折磨人嗎？難道我們不能獨自呆著嗎？_ 」她幾乎是乞求道。

「 _我希望我們可以做到。_ 」Tonks溫柔地對她說。「 _但是這與紅娘無關，Ginny。這與妳的朋友Lovegood小姐有關──_ 」

「 _女朋友。_ 」Ginny尖銳地強調。「 _我們在交往。或者說──我們曾經在交往。_ 」

「 _過去式，嗯？_ 」

「 _她⋯⋯我想她背叛了我。和那個愚蠢、焦慮纏身、低三下四的男孩。千真萬確。_ 」她抱怨道。 「 _她那天──她失蹤的那一天，我承認我們吵了一架。但她離開了我們的公寓，而且──_ 」 Ginny搖了搖頭。「 _我再也沒聽到她的消息，我無法忍受獨自一人待在我們的公寓，所以我來這裡，這是我過去幾天待的地方──被我母親的愛和出色的廚藝包圍著。_ 」她猛咬一口餅乾，酥脆的聲音令人討厭地嘎吱作響。「 _我也有去上班，可以證明我白天時的位置。我有不在場證明，警官，而且我打算使用它。_ 」

Tonks繼續質問。「 _所以⋯⋯妳沒見過她？沒接到電話、簡訊，或任何東西？_ 」

「 _Luna可能只是分心了或去度假了。_ 」女孩不屑一顧地吸了鼻子，不情願的喜愛悄悄地爬進她的聲音裡。「 _她總是心不在焉，但是她永遠能找到回家的路。回到我身邊。_ 」

Tom抿起嘴唇。

疑點悄悄出現。那個女孩太過冷淡，行為輕佻、毫不擔心。要麼她只是個婊子，要麼──

他回放錄音，在Ginny的最後一句話之前按了播放。「 _她永遠會回到我身邊。_ 」她語氣中的佔有欲令他震驚。那種沉迷，近乎 _狂暴的_ 愛──令人恐懼，和熟悉。

Ginny和Harry的朋友不是嗎？他們倆都是紅娘的受害者。

心跳加快，Tom在搜索引擎中輸入了「 _Gilderoy Lockhart_ 」。他知道在紅娘的所有受害者中，Lockhart是最接近名人的人。 _一定_ 有他的消息。

該死的，還真的有。

Tom一隻手摀住嘴。

「 _致命的蜜月_ 」 Rita Skeeter的文章以一張Lockhart的照片作首，藍色的眼睛含淚，他金黃色的皮膚穿著時髦的黑色西裝。「 _查獲毒品⋯⋯_ 」Tom快速瀏覽文章。「 _逮捕退伍老兵Alastair Moody的行動_ 」⋯⋯「 _人肉盾牌_ 」⋯⋯「 _直到死亡我們分開_ 」。

顯然，「 _Mundungus Fletcher至少沒有改變他的生活方式。這位退伍軍人被發現使用Lockhart辛苦賺來的錢，來滿足他對可卡因的成癮，他從前上將Alastair．Mad-Eye．Moody那裡購買毒品。西班牙警察已經持續追捕Moody的行蹤好幾個星期──出於「時刻保持警惕」的考量──他中斷了與Fletcher的交易。面對著十幾個槍口和指向他胸口的紅點，Moody迅速移動，將Dung推到身前作為人肉盾牌。_

 _⋯⋯那個男人的身體上滿是子彈。他在救護員抵達前就死亡了。_ 」

Tom有點⋯⋯不適。他對吸毒者沒有同情，但是──盯著Lockhart沮喪心碎的照片──他無法不產生一絲絲同情。

他接著嘗試搜尋「 _Olive Hornby_ 」。他上次聽到Hornby和無表情的咖啡師──Myrtle，是嗎？──處於女女的戀愛關係中。Tom在Hornby的Facebook頁面上哼了一聲，上頭寫著 _感情狀態：一言難盡_ 。最新的貼文是Olive和一個英俊的長髮男子參加了場豪華晚宴。她看起來對他那隻占有欲很強的手放在她後背上感到不滿。

Myrtle的Facebook要糟的很多 _很多_ ，充滿了關於悲傷、背叛和疼痛的名言。「 _就在妳以為自己找到了對生活的熱愛時，他們會撕碎你的心，用Jimmy Choos的高跟鞋踐踏妳。_ 」

她的情緒令人不舒服，但Tom明白了。

這是紅娘所做的嗎？扭曲受害者的愛和感情，直到他們毀了彼此的生命？使女子不忠，讓男人死亡？， _Grindelwald和Dumbledore只是進展得比較快一點_ 。Tom遲鈍地意識到。

這就是等待著Tom和Harry的嗎？他們是否最終會互相鄙視，吐出憎惡的言語和嘲諷，直到其中一人崩潰，然後──

他無法繼續想下去。

「奧卡姆剃刀原理。」Tom告訴自己，徒勞地試圖鎮定自己那快速跳動的心臟。「最簡單的解決方案通常是正確的。」

他們只要避開彼此，就那麼簡單，他們會把棺材的時光就留在棺材裡。

應該不會太難。

他們過著如此不同的生活；Tom是刑事偵察總督長，事業有成、受人尊敬，而Harry是藥劑師的學徒。他只要──他必須避開 _斯拉格與吉格斯藥房_ 。

想到他的母親，Tom退縮了。她 _需要_ 她的藥物，該死。

握緊拳頭，回到 _斯拉格與吉格斯藥房_ 的頁面，迅速從Harry的臉上移開。他轉到目錄欄，表情因專心致志而扭曲。上面寫著──他們接受郵寄。當然，這樣會花更多的錢，但是⋯⋯值得。

不是嗎？

Tom非常肯定自己開始感到恐慌。

他又喝了一口咖啡，幾乎不能扼止自己的顫抖。

作為執法部的一員，他很難忽視 _保護大眾，服務社會_ 的一貫口頭禪。避開Harry很困難，很痛苦──極其痛苦──但他必須這樣做。為了保護Harry。

Tom內心深處明白，如果他向另一個男人追求這份痴迷的話，只會以眼淚和心碎作為結局。他知道在他們兩個之中，Tom是更加黑暗的那個。Harry應該得到一個比這樣痛苦的老人更好的人。Harry應該得到全世界。他應該得到一個能讓他發笑，讓他眼睛閃閃發光，彌補他可怕童年的人。他應該得到機會去尋找「超越生死」的愛，而Tom知道⋯⋯他無法提供。

 _我幾乎不愛自己_ 。Tom想，嚥下著苦澀的咖啡，頭向後靠，以一種自我鞭笞的姿態將頭骨撞向床頭板。

他怎麼能像他應得的那樣愛Harry？

* * *

_**下集待續⋯⋯** _


	7. 共犯

_**紅娘** _  
  
**TanninTele**

* * *

_免責聲明：除了原創內容和角色，一切權利屬於J.K 羅琳。_

* * *

**VII:**

_**共犯** _

跟監很容易。

跟監是Tom能夠 _做_ 的。他可能會因為監視一個人的想法狹隘而迷失自我；跟蹤他們的每一個動作，把每一步都視為有罪的跡象。

女孩很容易被追蹤。今天是上班日，大多數市民都回歸他們愚蠢瑣碎的日常行程。起床、更衣、上班、吃一兩頓飯、回家。他預期Ginevra Weasley的一天和其他人沒什麼兩樣。

她仍然住在他母親位於奧特里·聖卡奇波爾村的家中──這棟搖搖欲墜的建築可能可以看作 _舒適_ 或者 _古怪_ 的，儘管Tom明顯不是這類事物的領導專家。在漫長的道路盡頭，他在車裡等著，停在一棵樹後面。他的車窗貼上有色膜，雖然可能有點太超過了，但Tom還戴上一副墨鏡。

他手裡捧著一杯咖啡。筆記、文件和檔案散落在儀表板、觀察札記和逐漸增加的人物紀錄上。

一台青綠色的福特安格利亞轟隆隆地開到路上，他從開著的窗戶裡看到了兩頭鮮豔的紅髮。他把車打到前進檔，等了六十秒，然後慢慢地跟著安格利亞。

他前方的汽車排出一陣黑煙，後輪有些晃動。靠近點看，他發現後車燈也壞了。「隨便叫它待修破車吧。」Tom喃喃自語。「那輛該死的車就是行走的安全問題。」

Tom回想起自己作為菜鳥的日子，當時他還會因為極小的違規就把人抓過來。他壓制打開閃光燈的衝動，他克制住了。

「你應該保持 _隱身_ 。」他提醒自己，啜了最後一口他現在已經空了的咖啡杯，把垃圾扔到後座。

Tom跟在福特安格利亞的幾輛車後，在進到高速公路上加速時幾乎跟丟了。Tom最終追上了那輛車，它停在一座高大寬闊的辦公大樓旁。盯著貼在大樓發亮外牆上的大招牌，Tom沉入了座位。

「討厭的傢伙。」他呢喃，完美地在路邊平行停車。

他希望事情不要走到這個地步。

他回想起他的研究，Ginny是倫敦前線黃色新聞的一名體育記者。《預言家日報》是優質新聞中的一顆老鼠屎，而Rita Skeeter是它邪惡的女王蜂──但該死，她有很好的消息來源。

福特安格利亞停在大門旁邊。一雙高跟鞋踩在混凝土上，連著一對修長、有雀斑的腿，穿著一條討人喜歡的窄裙。Ginny是位相當有魅力的女人。她有曬過陽光的膚色，一頭名符其實的健康橙色長髮紮成辮子，一個皮革書包掛在她的手臂上，擋住她的側面。風吹過她的桃紅色上衣，一條絲帶飄揚在她的肩頭，她給了她父親一個溫柔而感恩的微笑。

儘管笑了，她的眼神還是很嚴厲。

她身上有些東西令他奇異地熟悉，是那雙精明的棕眼？還是她保持自己的方式──自信，就像四處尋覓的動物一樣？

Tom皺著眉頭，從一旁的乘客座位上拿起筆記型電腦。他向Tonks發送了一條訊息，她給了他可以訪問 《預言家日報》內部監視器的權限。

Tom準備好面對很長很長的一天。

* * *

車窗上傳來尖銳的敲擊聲，Tom抵抗住劇烈退避的衝動。他自膝上的電腦中抬起頭，面對著模糊的黃綠色身影。他猛地闔上電腦，想知道自己是怎麼沒察覺女王蜂本人接近他的。

一言以蔽之，那女人的衣著簡直糟透了。如果褲子不是熟透的檸檬色配上紅色收邊的話，可能會被視為精緻或高級時裝，但她看起來就像是聖誕節的裝飾品。西裝外套的領口急劇下降，露出擦上粉底的白皙胸部。Tom抵擋住想要將她壓在玻璃上的輕微惡作劇念頭。

Rita Skeeter儒雅嚴肅地向他眨了眨眼，她捲曲的假睫毛在貓眼眼鏡後頭撲動。Tom沉到座位上，希望著幾乎不可能實現的冀望──

「我看到你了！」她大喊。「在我叫警察前出來。」Rita提議道，停頓一下又說：「除非你 _就是_ 警察？」

Tom低聲嘶嘶，迅速把所有紙張擠到視線之外。他推上墨鏡，為了一點匿名性，隱約地拉下窗戶。

Rita俯身向他微笑，她紅豔的嘴唇張開成宛若嘲諷的迷人微笑。「啊！真可愛。」她喃喃，脖子上掛著一台專業相機，她準備拿起拍攝照片時，Tom的手飛快地遮住了鏡頭。「親愛的，別怕鏡頭呀。」

「別。」他警告道。用他空著的手出示警徽，Tom確保她能聽見口袋里手銬的叮噹聲。「不准拍照，不准評論， _什麼都不准做_ 。這是警方的正式跟監，而妳──」Tom皺著眉頭。「妳怎麼知道我在這？」

「警探Tom Riddle。」Rita嘆了口氣。在煙霧瀰漫的燈光下，她那漂白的金色頭髮耀著輝光，捲髮因髮膠而僵硬。「要我說，以一名受人尊敬的警探而言，你並不是特別低調。」

Tom推開車門，隨著劇烈震動將Rita Skeeter推到路邊。他用一隻腳猛力關上身後的車門，再次亮出他的警徽。「刑事偵察總督長Riddle，謝謝。」他咬牙切齒地說。「如果妳要侮辱我，至少精確點。過來。」

他抓住她的手肘，拇指扣住一個壓力點，將她拖到附近的小巷裡。她被自己的高跟鞋絆倒，害羞地說：「如果你想和我獨處，Tommy，你可以開口詢問。」

Tom掃視附近是否有人偷聽，然後放開了她。他用手遮住臉，面對牆壁發出猛烈的咆哮。「妳最好的時候頂多是個累贅，Rita。不幸的是，現在恰好是 _最壞_ 的時候。我再問妳一次，妳知道 _什麼_ ？」

「好吧，從訓練有素的角度來看，你有點太 _明目張膽_ 了。你租了一輛有色車窗、沒有車牌的車──而且。」她無奈地承認。「我幾個小時前就在辦公室裡看到你停在路邊了。」Rita將手擺向《預言家日報》大樓的九樓。如果Tom瞇起眼睛，他可以看到一副醜陋的花簾從敞開的窗戶隨風飄蕩出來。「幾個小時都沒有人從車裡出來。有點可疑，不是嗎？」

Tom咬緊牙關。他知道Rita實際上並沒那麼聰明。她 _總是_ 有內部消息來源。「誰告訴妳的？」

Rita天真地眨眼。「不覺得我能自己想出來嗎，嗯哼，警探？害怕有人會贏過你的調查技能嗎？」Tom不為所動，拒絕上鉤，等待著。「好吧，別那樣看著我。在 _這次_ 情況下，」她停頓了一下。「我確實有一個告密者，是的。今天早上我收到了傳真──你知道，我真的很想告訴你，但是有新聞保障法之類的。」她聳了聳肩，Tom竭力忍住不要扭斷她的脖子。「訊息說警方的某人將在我的工作地點盯梢──你在這裡有位嫌犯，不是嗎？我的一位同事？這就在我的管轄範圍內了。」

「錯了，Skeeter女士。這 _不關_ 妳的事。但如果我決定以妨礙司法為由逮捕你的話，妳就扯上關係了──」

Rita眼神閃爍，她做作的舉止露出一條裂縫。「你和你的人一直在威脅我。」她退後。「但是你似乎從未認真行動過，就像你們所有人都知道我為你們解決了大部分案件──」Tom準備張口抗議。

「或者至少為你們指明了正確的方向。我可以 _幫助_ 你，Riddle。」她向他逼近，急於推銷自己的提議。Tom退後，撞上了骯髒的牆壁。「而你也可以幫助我，投桃報李嘛。」

「我為什麼要那麼做？」Tom嘲笑她，吐出話語：「我能給提供什麼妳的線人不能提供的？」

「好吧，你不再只是個警探長了，Tom？我可以叫你Tom嗎？我當然可以。你是個 _倖存者_ ，Tommy──你活過紅娘的考驗，並且有著連Ginny Weasley──」她的鼻子皺起。「都不能給我的見解。」

Tom僵住了。「妳對Weasley了解多少？」

Rita眨眨眼，感到困惑。「嗯，她也是倖存者，不是嗎？一個『被配對的人』。」她的嘴唇醜陋地擰在一起。「那個女孩在一家該死的新聞公司上班，卻連一天的時間都不給我！儘管後來想想，可能跟我在Doge家的派對上說體育新聞都是一堆固執、無腦的後空內褲新聞有關。」她沉思地說，一根尖指甲在下唇拍擊。「重點是，我們對彼此沒有什麼尊重。但是 _你為什麼在意_ 呢？──難道──這全都──」Rita揮手示意了汽車和Tom的可疑行為。「跟那個失蹤的小女友有關嗎？」

「沒有。」

「有關！」Rita喜出望外，在那雙高腳鞋鞋跟上蹦跳。「我 _就知道_ 她有些可疑。在Weasley被紅娘綁架後，她因病休假了一個月。現在她的女友 _失蹤_ 了，她卻似乎幾乎沒有受到影響！彷彿──」

「她太努力保持正常了。」Tom喃喃地說。

「哦，是的，這將會非常順風順水的。我們根本完成了對方的要說的話！」

藍眼睛瞇起。「關於Weasley妳還知道什麼？」

「好吧，我一看到假哭就知道是假的。」她的眼神在貓眼眼鏡後閃閃發光。「人力資源部叫Weasley過去，關心她的狀況，我只是這麼 _碰巧_ 經過。她演得夠心急如焚，不想被多問什麼，但──就只是那樣，她在演戲。Weasley很擅長這個；她沒資格勝任她的職位，她才剛畢業，但是 _演_ 得很有自信，突然之間她就得到所有最好的訪問機會！」

Tom感到煩躁，試圖引導話題。「專注，Skeeter。她是我們的主要嫌犯，但由於沒有屍體，我們沒有任何證據──」

「你要證據，是嗎？」Rita翻找錢包，掏出一張亮面的鑰匙卡。「那麼跟我來。」她關上錢包。「我會找到你的證據，為了報答──你只需要幫我一個忙。我有個主意。」她開始溜噠，高跟鞋發出叩叩聲響。「我的同事要忌妒死了！一旦我發表了 _心碎的_ 紅娘受害者，刑事偵察總督長Riddle的一生一次的採訪。」

「我沒有──心碎──」他虛弱地開口，陷入矛盾之中，Tom盯著她離去的身影了整整三十秒鐘，然後發出了長長的嘆息。「我們要去哪？」 他問，輕鬆地趕上了她。

Rita說：「當然是Weasley的辦公室。」

Tom準備開口抗議，但當他們到達玻璃門前，她趕著催促他進去。他們進入了一間單色的寬敞大廳。牆壁上貼滿了放大的舊報紙和名人的黑白照片。Tom認出了披頭四、戴安娜王妃、柴契爾夫人和──Tom退後一步──Gilderoy Lockhart，那男人灼燒著它。

拇指按下電梯按鈕，門向兩側滑開，他們走進去。Rita在掃描機上刷過鑰匙卡，嗶的一聲，門關上了。他們慢慢上升到了十樓。

「你剛說我們要去 _哪裡_ ？」Tom憤怒地低聲說。「我想我沒聽錯吧，我們要去她現在 _正在裡面_ 的辦公室？」

「別傻了。」Rita說，在 _她的_ 領土上非常鎮靜。「她晚餐時得採訪一位女運動員。Gwenog Jones，你應該聽過她吧？」Tom聽過，隱約記得她是知名的足球員。她翻了個白眼。「是的，顯然那是年度採訪。Jones很少允許媒體私人訪問，而在所有記者中，她 _偏偏_ 就選擇了Weasley。」

「妳試圖採訪她，對吧？」Tom好笑地說。

她吸吸鼻子：「我不是體育記者。」但是Tom把她的回答當成 _承認_ 了。「就我個人而言，我認為小Ginny對Gwenog情有獨鍾──一旦你看到她在辦公室裡擺的神壇，你也會這麼想的。」Rita圖謀不軌地靠近。「放下得太快了，你不覺得嗎？」

Tom的眉毛擰在一起，然後才鬆開，諷刺道：「我沒有時間聽妳可笑的茶水間八卦，說重點。」

Rita癟嘴：「重點是，她的辦公室是空的，我就把它當做是開放參觀的意思。」

「妳是說侵犯隱私？」

她吼了一聲，無辜地說：「我的意思是收集證據，警探。」

「哦── _這_ 就是妳的流程？闖入不屬於妳的地方，打擾警察，偷偷摸摸地拍照──」他對著她的胸前點了點頭，那兒掛著相機。

「這不是獨家貼身報導，警探！不能劇透，你可以在我即將出版的自傳：《Rita Skeeter：牆上的蒼蠅》中閱讀所有有關我流程的內容。」

非常貼切，她將自己與一隻蟲子相比。

「說到相機，你可以用我的。」她從脖子上拿下相機。「你 _會_ 用Nikon相機，對吧？我們發現的任何證據都是你的證明。」

「毒樹毒果。」Tom低聲說，檢查相機。「我不需要它。無論如何，如果沒有搜索令，我發現的任何東西都沒有用。」

「當你有證人願意為了『更偉大的利益』撒謊時，為什麼還要去弄張搜索令呢？」Rita挑起一邊眉毛，走出電梯。「我是一位出色的女演員，不然我怎麽進到你那麼多的犯罪現場裡呢？」

Tom對此無話可說。

電話響著，鍵盤喀喀。各式各樣的小隔間裡坐滿了躁動不安的記者，從體育到犯罪新聞。牆上貼滿了海報和親筆簽名。「現在是晚餐時間。」Rita自嘴角告訴他。「他們應該都快要走了，只是在裝忙。」

Tom點點頭，清了清嗓子。他跟隨她通過新聞編輯室，改變身姿，挺直背，擺上一個自鳴得意的壞笑。為了避免引起懷疑，他的西裝外套平整，沒有扣上釦子，幫助他融入其中。

他們經過一台播放橄欖球賽即時轉播的電腦。一名記者領帶鬆脫、鞋子脫了，腳放在桌子上，一盒中式外帶盒放在他的腿上，他的臉頰裡塞滿了食物。進球時他高聲歡呼起來，兩根筷子敲在一起。

「懶鬼。」Rita冷笑著翻了個白眼。「來吧。」

她帶他到一個矮廊裡，停在一個高大的白色門前。牌子上寫著 _G.Weasley_ 。

Rita小心翼翼地拉著Tom，使他倚在她旁邊的牆上。「站在這裡。」她說得非常認真。「你是我的屏障，假裝我們在說話。」

「我們 _是在_ 說話。」Tom喃喃道。「但是妳一直停下來戲劇性地小題大作。」

「戲劇是我的強項，親愛的。讀者愛死了。」她知根知底地告訴他，拿出鑰匙卡，小心翼翼地插在在把手和門框之間。

「這是非法的。」Tom記得告知她。「而且妳方法不對。」

她將一縷金色的卷髮吹出眼睛，眨著長長的睫毛。「如果你認為你可以做得更好，警探。」她咕噥著，來回抽插卡片。「請自便。」

Tom瞪著她。

「最後一次退出的機會。」Rita提醒他。「你想要證據嗎？」

「我想要。」

「很好！」她說。鎖發出一聲咔嗒。她突然充滿騎士精神替他打開門。「女士優先。」

回頭再望一眼繁忙的新聞編輯室，Tom走進辦公室，一手握著他的警徽， _為了更偉大的利益_ ，他提醒自己。

Rita用手肘關上身後的門，不要在把手上留下指紋是明智的做法。「盡量不要觸摸任何東西。」Tom對她說，從口袋裡掏出一副塑膠手套。他先給手套充氣，溫暖它們，然後再戴上。

「能 _看清楚_ 的話會幫上大忙的。」Rita淡淡地說，用指甲打開電燈。

Tom眨眨眼，突然被大片的綠色襲擊。牆壁從上到下都貼著Holyhead Harpies的海報，充滿綠色和黃色的點綴。甚至拉開的窗簾都裝飾著Holyhead Harpies的符號──爪子。「有人⋯⋯顯然是粉絲。」

「Gwenog Jones是Harpies的隊長。」Rita嫉妒地盯著尖臉棕膚女人的簽名照片。「年度採訪。」她沮喪地再次說道。

Tom搖了搖頭，有意圖地掃視Ginny的桌子。乍看之下很凌亂，到處都是紙筆和一個閃閃發光的銀色訂書機。

但是低下頭，Tom看到了一個規律。混亂是有目的性的，顯然一切都有其應屬之地。文書工作放在離垃圾桶最近的地方，完成的文章放在Ginny和一堆紅髮人的照片相框旁，她目前的案子為了研究放在電腦旁。有個地方出了問題，但是Tom不知道是 _什麼_ 。

 _就像你的桌子一樣_ 。他意識到。

沒有個性。除了對Holyhead Harpies的迷戀和必備的家庭照片外，沒有任何個人物品，沒有一個壓力球，沒有勵志海報甚至是搖頭娃娃。

Tom打量著電腦，它周圍的東西都非常專業：日曆、記事本、通訊錄、電話，她的電腦僅用於工作。Tom懷疑裡頭能發現儲存著任何個人訊息，但他決定至少檢查一下她的電子郵件。Tom移動了游標。

螢幕閃爍，要求輸入密碼。

他皺了皺眉，開始在鍵盤下和抽屜裡看。Tom嘆了口氣， _現實生活可不像電影_ 。人們通常不會在便利貼上留下方便的密碼提示。

Tom揉著額頭，試圖回想Ginny的案卷。「對她來說最重要的是什麼？」他自言自語。Tom哼了一聲：「很明顯，Harpies和她自己。」

他鍵入「 _Holyhead_ 」，搖了搖頭，刪除了它，改成輸入「 _Gwenog_ 」。螢幕上出現一條錯誤訊息。還剩兩次嘗試。他環顧了她的照片集。他認出紅髮一家站在聳立的吉薩金字塔群前。照片中的她很年輕，臉頰紅潤，雀斑明顯。她正從母親的佔有欲的掌握中逃開，然而，她的笑容卻十分痛苦地扯開⋯⋯幾乎像被強迫的。

「Skeeter。」Tom心不在焉地說道，掃視其他相框。「在妳侵犯隱私的地方有Luna Lovegood的照片嗎？」

Rita甚至懶得替自己辯護。

她站在書架旁邊，袖子卷起，翻閱由保加利亞運動員Viktor Krum簽名的回憶錄。「嗯？哦，沒有。只是Jones和其他運動員的一些照片。儘管⋯⋯」她的眉頭高興地抖動。她把書推開，蹲下在一個垃圾桶裡快速翻找。她發出嘶聲，迅速拉開了手，玻璃碎片割傷了她。「她打破了相框。」Rita咬住紅唇，小心翼翼地取出一張照片，甩掉碎玻璃。「我猜那個金髮女子是Luna？」

Tom越過Rita的肩膀看，的確是Ginny和她失蹤的女友的照片。裡頭他們頂多是大學生，Ginny穿著工作服，綁著鬆散的辮子，Luna穿著白色裙裝，像個天使。她的頭髮上裝飾著紫色和黃色野花的花冠，她的微笑洋溢著夢幻。「她很漂亮。」Tom喃喃地說。「他們看起來很高興。為什麼要打破相框？」

在照片的背景中，儘管Tom小心地不讓他的表情顯露出來，但一個模糊不清、黑髮綠眼的人影，正和另一個紅頭髮的人一起打球。 _Ginny_ 、 _Luna和Harry_ 全都有關聯──Harry _曾_ 在棺材裡提到她，不是嗎？

Tom抿起嘴唇。

Rita建議說：「那是最近的事。它疊在其他垃圾之上。」

Tom將照片翻面，希望找到一個日期或名字，他失望了。「也許她真的放下了。」Tom說，把照片塞進了他的前外套口袋。「但是她有空閒改掉她的電腦密碼嗎？」

重拾希望，Tom戴著手套的手指攤在鍵盤上。大多數電腦要求密碼的長度為六位數或更多，所以「Luna」不可能。他仔細地輸入「Lovegood」，按下Enter。螢幕讀取了一下，然後嗶的一聲跳出錯誤訊息。

他說：「可惜。只剩下一次機會了。」

Tom檢查著旁邊的日曆，突然靈光乍現。他翻看未來的幾個月，希望能看到兩個單詞。他翻完整整一年，然後才回到過去的幾個月份。一月⋯⋯二月。Tom高興地坐了下來。 _Luna的生日_ ！用紅色的筆寫著，畫上一顆愛心。2月13日。Tom腦子裡做了一些快速計算，猜出了她的生日。

他在密碼框中輸入想到的日期的第一個變體。130281。

Tom閉上眼睛，按下Enter。電腦發出愉悅的嗡嗡聲。

「猜到了？」Rita問他，坐在他旁邊的桌子上。「哦，好極了。」她的臀部不小心將一個筆桶推到一旁，在桌緣搖搖欲墜，然後摔落在地，筆在地毯上飛舞。

Tom對她板著臉。「妳要清理好那些東西，她才不會注意到。」

Rita對他擺擺手，跳下桌子，拉好裙子，蹲下身去撿落下的筆。「有找到任何東西嗎？」

「不多。」Tom呢喃，視網膜在高亮的解析度下反光。有兩個打開的頁面：一個是她的電子信箱，另一個──

「先檢查她的電子郵件。」Rita朝上偷看。「我想看看她是否被邀請參加Bertha Jorkin的新生兒派對。」

Tom翻了個白眼，將游標帶到了 _收件箱（178）_ 上。「她最近有點分神，對嗎？」他向下滾動，眼睛從一個信件主旨飛到另一個信件主旨。他發現她只點開了一個標題寫著：。 _緊急：訪談延期_ 。

「她收到Gwenog Jones公關的電子郵件。」他惴惴不安。「他們重新安排了訪談時間；午餐的壽司讓Gwenog不太舒服。所以如果Ginny沒和Jones在一起，她去哪了？」

倫敦鐵路公司最近發送的一封電子郵件回答了這個問題。

那是一張往康瓦爾單程火車票的收據，啓程於明天早上七點。Tom檢查了電腦底部的時間。現在已經快下午五點了。

她為此而提前休整。

「嗯──哼。」Rita悶住聲音。她聽起來像生病了，聲音一反常態地顫抖。「警探？這⋯⋯這是你要找的證據嗎？」

Tom眨眨眼，低頭看向桌子下面。Rita一直在翻Ginny的書包，蓋子在她的腿上攤開。Rita翻開一本札記──應該說一本日記──上面燙金著Ginny的名字。她停住在特定的一頁，因為作嘔而臉色蒼白。

「妳找到什麼了？」 Tom問，彎下腰看。

Rita用發抖的拇指和食指的長指甲提起了一小團── _東西_ 。

那是一團糾結的亞麻色頭髮──上面沾滿了鮮血。「那、那是從頭皮拔出的。」Rita眼睛都瞪成了鬥雞眼。「我可以看到一些皮膚。」

「小心。」Tom輕聲說。Rita的喉嚨在顫抖，好像她隨時都要吐了。他伸手從口袋裡掏出一個證物袋。「把它放進去。盡量不要讓妳的DNA沾在上面。」

Rita顫抖地點頭，將頭髮放到Tom打開的證物袋中。Tom將它提起，將袋子扭成一團，嘴巴緊緊地抿成一線。「太可惡了。」他喃喃自語。「我想我們可以說是成功了。」

Rita無視他自鳴得意的語氣。「她──她 _隨身_ 攜帶那本日記，」Rita仍在努力地吞嚥。她把日記交給了他。「我以為這是她的計劃本。」

「妳沒有錯⋯⋯」Tom呢喃。他捏住頁面的一角，掃描一項項條目。「她只是計劃了很多更糟糕的事情。如果她帶到它任何地方，為什麼現在沒有隨身攜帶呢？」

Rita聳肩，仍坐在地上。Tom懷疑她的膝蓋弱到無法抬起。Rita嚥了口水：「如果她帶了所有東西，警察會以為她是自主地離開，但是如果她留下一些物品──」

「我們可能會懷疑她失蹤了，就像Luna一樣。」

Rita生澀地點了點頭。「除──除了動機，你只要這個就能起訴她嗎？這跟Luna Lovegood有什麼關係嗎？」

Tom搖了搖頭，眉頭驚愕地皺起。「我不確定。她的筆跡太醜了，我需要字跡分析人員仔細檢查一下。」

「我願意挺身作證。」Rita提議道，顫抖著站起來，重重靠在桌子上，說：「我──我會假裝我在她寫日記的時候看到頭髮。拼圖都接上了，然後我打給你──一位警官。」她滿懷希望地瞥了他一眼。「好在我已經計劃好一次訪談了，對吧？否則，我不會有你的電話號碼。」

Tom嘴唇緊閉地思考。

「可能行得通。」他勉強地說。「妳得恪守自己的劇本。」

「就像我說的那樣。」Rita舉起手遮住臉。當她移開時，雖然仍在發抖，卻笑容燦爛。「出色的女演員。她下一步要去哪裡？」

「康沃爾。」Tom說著闔上日記，從側邊握住，試圖把它放進另一個證物袋，但是它太大了。日記頁面之間滿是筆記和照片。「她上網買了一張單程票。」

「不該留下任何紙跡。」Rita嘖嘖。「菜鳥失誤。」

Tom偏向同意。「她開始絕望了。草率。如果我能在四點鐘之前把它交給Kingsley，我們可以在執法部全力出動之下在車站逮到她──」他自信地說，下顎堅定地咬合。

「噢！等等，帥哥，你掉了東西。」Rita指著，他們看著一張紙片滑落到地面上，掉在Tom腳邊。「那⋯⋯那是我的文章的照片。」她認出來，搶著拾起。

在剪下的照片中，Lockhart正站在一個敞開的棺木旁──他丈夫被子彈穿孔的屍體被尊重地略去。「那是Mundungus Fletcher葬禮上的照片。」

「是的⋯⋯『 _致命的蜜月_ 』，我記得。」

Rita神采飛揚。「你讀過了。」

Tom不屑紆尊降貴地回應，他翻開日記，將紙片重新插入兩頁之間。「她為什麼 _有_ 這個？」

「他是另一個被配對的人。」Rita意識到，在腳跟上蹦跳起來。「也許她一直在監視他們。」

藍眼朝上看去。他冷笑道：「想看看，她顯然與Lovegood的失蹤有關，我們必須假設她的所有動機都是惡意的。」

「說好的『直到被證明有罪之前，都是清白的』呢？」

「一旦在一本難以閱讀的日記裡，發現失蹤女孩被鮮血浸透的頭髮，就被仍出窗外了。看著。」Tom拿出另一疊紙。亂序、雜亂無章的剪下照片大部分都來自《預言家日報》的初版。大多出自Rita Skeeter之筆。

Rita意識到：「她在追蹤 _紅娘_ 的進展，」她認得最初的幾位受害者的文章：Grindelwald的審判，Lockhart的訂婚儀式。「她被這篇感動得最深。」那是Ginny和Luna的照片，她們淚流滿面地握著彼此的手，走出綁架自己的墳墓。油墨暈了，照片縮皺得幾乎無法識別。「什麼鬼？」

Luna甜美的、淚痕斑斑的臉被凌亂的、大大的「X」劃破。

「她在把他們的臉劃掉。」Tom突然驚恐地察覺。「Dumbledore、Lovegood、Fletcher、Myrtle Warren──儘管我還看不出她怎麽融入這個模式。」

「我的天。」Rita意識到，看似作嘔。「今天早上，我從聖芒戈的消息來源收到了一封電子郵件。那個女孩自殺未遂。她試圖淹死自己。這是⋯⋯」女人一手扒過她的臉，表情衰落下去。「她還活著，但是她的腦袋缺氧，她的命運比死亡還糟。我向我們的編輯發去了一篇草稿，但那篇文章被捨棄了，顯然我的想像太生動了。」她做了鬼臉。「Ginny肯定看過了。」Tom把日記砸在桌子上，快速翻找了頁面，尋找最後一張照片。「你在做什──」

「一個接一個。」Tom咆哮道。「紅娘配對的一半已經死了。」

「你說的⋯⋯沒錯。老天啊。」

「眾所皆知紅娘的特色是對稱。她們將完全相反的兩人配成一對，垂直放進在棺材中。Ginny的桌子──表面上──看起來雜亂無章。但是瘋狂之中有著規律，它是精心製作的騙局。」

Rita看起來很是懷疑。

Tom奮力地比劃辦公桌。「一切都是對稱的，電腦兩側的紙張對稱，直挺的鉛筆筆跡對稱，她的書用心排序，牆上的海報像俄羅斯方塊一樣拼在一起。這是她的特色之一，她喜歡對稱。」

「 _她的_ 特色？」Rita懷疑地問。「你不會是在暗示──」

「犯罪分子喜歡自己投入犯罪，親身經歷。Ginny和Luna是 _紅娘_ 的第一批受害者；如果Ginny真的如此執迷──像我想像的那樣 _扭曲_ ，她想重拾幻想。與其一次又一次地創傷女友，Ginny開始另闢蹊徑地生活下去。如今一切都一發不可收拾，情況不斷升級，她很可能想要完成Grindelwald開始的一切，通過殺死Dumbledore，他啓動了一連串的事情，一路引領到⋯⋯我們身上。」

當他發現那個東西時，幾乎把書弄掉了，那是一張Harry在被發現後，被帶到救護車的照片，畫質成顆粒狀，從遠處拍攝。「 _Harry_ 。」他輕聲說，幾乎是在喃喃自語。

Rita說：「我拍了這張照片。Kingsley不讓我更接近犯罪現場。」

Tom就像他一貫的那樣無視她。

他有更大的問題要處理。

Harry的身影儘管遙遠、幾乎無法辨認，卻被殘暴劃掉。

一共三次，用鮮紅色墨水。

「我必須──」Tom嗆住了一下，瘋狂地把日記和照片塞到Ginny的包裡。他確信任性的綁架者不會介意他借走這些東西。他拍了拍口袋，確定自己帶著那撮頭髮。一想到Harry被剝掉頭皮、淌血著，沒人救他，他的肚子就攪在一起。「我必須走了──有⋯⋯有人需要我的幫助。等等──把那本通訊錄給我。」

* * *

微弱的喘息從Tom的嘴唇逸出，他快步離開汽車，朝座落在倫敦西邊的一棟公寓走去。這座用磚砌成的建築年久失修，將近倒塌，但是窗台上裝飾著盛開的植物，上頭開滿了花。

Tom瞥了一眼公寓，咬著下唇。 _用力的_ 。

「Harry。」Tom喃喃道。他移開Ginny的通訊錄並檢查了地址，再度往上看。「我想這就是你。」

一樓的窗戶上貼有「 _內有惡犬_ 」的標誌。

吸了一口氣，Tom小心翼翼地把本子塞回去──連同夾著Ginny的書包裡頭證據的證物袋。Tom撫平他的衣服，拍拍深色的捲髮，爬上前台階。

凝視著大門約一秒鐘後，他向後踏了下來，從鄰居的花盆中搶了一把黃色和白色的花。小蒼蘭，如果他沒有記錯的話。「 _象徵著信任_ 。」他回想起母親的聲音，從母親照顧花園的記憶中唸出花語。黑色的頭髮紮成一個鬆散的髮髻，手裡的園藝工具上沾滿了泥土。

想到泥土和墳墓，Tom壓抑著顫慄，小心翼翼地按了一樓的對講機按鈕，它發出了很長的嗡嗡聲，然後又沉默下來。

Tom等著，踩在腳跟上來回搖擺，考慮是否要直接踹破門。畢竟，他 _確實_ 有正當理由，Harry可能身處危險之中。Tom開始擔心，如果Harry已經死了，躺在地板上或流血了，Tom就在這裡， _彷徨無助_ ──

他再次用力持續地按下了按鈕。「回應啊，該死。」他咒罵著，希望自己曾要過Harry的電話號碼。「回應。」

彷彿奇蹟一般，按鈕發出紅光。

對講機傳來刺耳的聲音。呼吸急促，恐懼但柔和。

「Harry？」Tom擔心地問。他的手指緊緊握住了小蒼蘭，以至於花瓣搖動飄落在地。「我是Tom，Tom Riddle？你還好嗎？」

「 _Tom_ 。」Harry小聲說，帶著恐懼的語氣。「 _你是怎麽──_ 」一股嘶啞的聲音沙沙作響，Harry的聲音被呃住了。「 _對不起，現在──現在不是時候_ 。」

「Harry，讓我進去。」Tom說，心跳得很快。「讓我進去，現在。」

「 _求求你了_ 。」Harry說，儘管Tom感到他完全是在懇求另一個人。「 _拜託，你不能──在這麼多事之後──_ 」

通話中斷。

Tom拋開所有假裝這只是一次普通社交訪問的偽裝，肩膀用力撞到門上，疼痛集結在他的臂膀，他在喘息下咒罵。振作起來，他再次撞上門架。

門猛地打開，分裂的木頭應聲斷裂。Tom幾乎不瞥一眼，跟著狗狂躁的叫聲。他停在他看見的第一扇門上，一張磨損的地毯迎接他。當他的手抓住門把時，低沉的碰撞和痛苦的哭聲傳到了他的耳朵。

Tom推了進去，驚恐地看著Harry蜷縮著。他放下書包，高舉泰瑟槍。「執法部！把手放──」他瞥見一頭紅髮從一扇敞開的窗戶中消失了，一把菜刀散落在Harry旁邊的地板上。「他媽的。」

Tom奔向窗戶，俯身，但為時已晚。她走了，高跟鞋被遺棄在人行道上，以便更快地逃脫。

「去他媽的。」Tom罵道，將泰瑟槍扔到沙發上。它在柔軟的坐墊上輕彈，那是一種花俏的佩斯里花紋。

Tom跪下來，抓住了他昏眩、流血的朋友。他用手指按了Harry的脈搏，發現了一個微弱但迅速跳動的訊號。「嘿。」他輕拍Harry的臉頰。「快點，醒來，沒問題的。」Tom哄道。「給我看看你那雙漂亮的綠色眼睛。」

過了很久，久到難以忍受，讓Tom想著Harry是否需要醫護人員，長長的睫毛睜開了。他的瞳孔擴大，綠色幾乎被黑色包圍。

「哇──？Tom──？」Harry試圖坐起來。他立刻後悔了，呻吟從他的唇上滑過。「老天──發生了什麼事？」

「她用刀柄擊中你，你暈了一分鐘。」

Harry低吟著，臉頰按在Tom的大腿上。「我以為我們只是在吃午飯。可是她──」他掙扎地說下去，含糊其詞。他嚐著舌頭上的鐵鏽味，顫抖的手舉到頭上。「她的行為很奇怪。我在流血嗎？」

Tom將血污從Harry的眼睛抹去。「別緊張，你的眼鏡摔碎了，你被割傷了，但是我不認為你頭部有受傷。無論怎樣，盡量不要睡著，我會幫你包紮。」他伸手抓住沙發上的枕頭，小心翼翼地將Harry的頭放到靠到墊子上。Tom的襯衫袖子沾滿鮮血。

他搖搖晃晃地站起身，走向廚房。Tom從櫃子裡快速翻找，希望找到一個急救箱。相反，他只發現碎掉的咖啡杯和一套舊盤子。桌子上擺著晚餐的常見東西，兩個半熟的三明治、一盤狗食。那條狗無處可見，但是Tom聽見爪子撞在門上的聲音。

「洗手間裡有個急救箱。」Harry從地板上微弱地喊到。「你可以讓Padfoot出來嗎？牠⋯⋯」Harry轉移話題。「牠的叫聲會吵到鄰居。」

「謀殺未遂就不會嗎？」Tom大聲地想。

他走近搖搖欲墜的浴室門，穩定到狗不會認為他是危險。Padfoot停止吠叫一會兒，但是在Tom轉動門把的那剎那又開始咆哮。一隻蓬鬆的、異常大隻黑狗一有機會就逃了出來。他的爪子拍在地板上，發現Harry倒在地上的那刻，一聲嗚咽從他嘴巴發出。

「呼──」Harry無力地抓著Padfoot的皮毛喊道。「冷靜點，男孩，我很好。噓，男孩。 _安靜_ 。」他溫柔地說道。那隻狗仍然保持著高度警惕，在窗戶周圍嗅了一下，然後在Harry身邊的蜷成一團黑色皮毛。一條長長的舌頭試探性地舔著Harry沾滿鮮血的手。

「噁心，Padfoot。」Tom聽到Harry說。「別舔。」

Tom打開鏡子櫃，收刮了大量用品──紗布、碎布、鑷子、縫合用的針線。他停了下來，手指掃過沒有標籤、透明無味的化學藥瓶上。

他的眼睛閉上，搖了搖頭，關上櫥櫃，回到客廳。

Tom一邊保持警惕地看著雜種狗，一邊擦去了Harry頭皮上的血，開始清理傷口。「可能會有點刺痛。」他抱歉地說，輕柔地塗上酒精。

Harry發出一聲高音的嗚咽，Padfoot從喉嚨深處咆哮。

「我想應該不用縫合。」Tom同情地縮手，用鑷子除去了一小塊玻璃。「不是很深，但是你會有一條小傷疤。」

「至少我會看起來很特別。」Harry喃喃地說，幽默從他的苦瓜臉散出。「為什麼──你為什麼在這裡？自棺材以來我們一直沒說過話，我以為你已經忘了我。」

「我永遠不會忘記你。」

漫長的沉默中，充滿了Harry辛苦的呼吸和Padfoot脖子上的叮噹聲。「這什麼屁都沒解釋。你為什麼在這裡？」

儘管聽到不請自來的不雅詞彙，Tom還是耐心地將嘴唇抿在一起。他站起來，走到廚房的水槽，洗掉手上的血跡。他佈著好看肌肉的背部緊繃，肌肉屈起又放鬆。Harry站起身來，重重地倚在Padfoot身上，他的手指捲曲在深色的皮毛上。

「你為什麼不報警？」他反而問，改變了問題。他的語氣悲涼，近乎苦澀。「那是意圖謀殺，不是嗎？你是一名警探。抓捕罪犯是你的 _責任_ 。」他爭執道。「對吧？」

「她買了一張明早到康沃爾的火車票。」Tom不在意地說。「我的人會在車站臥底等著逮捕她。我只是希望──在他們都聽到她的藉口和替罪羔羊之前──我可以先聽到你這邊的故事。」

男孩的臉色雖然因失血而蒼白，但現在似乎又更加慘白了。「我這邊──」Harry緊緊地吞嚥著。「你──你是說這次襲擊？」

Tom決定對他循序漸進。「如果這樣你比較舒服的話，我們可以先從那裡開始。」他瞇著眼睛繼續說。「不過你放心好了，我們談到晚點 _會_ 聊到剩下的。」

Tom只見一頭烏黑的頭髮上下一致地擺動。

「你為什麼沒上班，Harry？」Tom像男孩是頭受驚動物般朝對方靠近，他正對著他盤腿而坐，藍色的眼睛毫不動搖。Padfoot充當了他們之間的屏障，爬進Harry的腿上，懶洋洋地看著那高大、氣勢磅礴的陌生人侵入他的領地。

「Slughorn資遣我，但仍然──」 Harry把頭埋在Padfoot的毛裡。他說：「過去一個月我曠職太多天了，他僱用了一個新人。也許這樣更好。」

「Ginny知道你在家嗎？」

Harry嗅了一下。「大概吧。自那以後我們一直在避開對方──好吧，有一段時間了。但是有時我購物或遛狗回家後，我覺得她來過。搬東西、喝我的酒。她有鑰匙。」他解釋說。「這裡以前一直是她的安全空間。她會不發一語地來到這裡、當自己家。我准許她的。她曾是──是──我的朋友。我從沒想過她會──」

「攻擊你？」Tom不是毫不客氣地問。注意到Harry的眼角含著淚光，他轉移了話題：「現在不提這個。」他嘆了口氣，一隻手刷過臉。「我可以晚點再取得你的陳述。我想──我只是想你應該休息一會。你頭部的傷口不嚴重，應該無害。但是──」Tom猶豫了一下，看進Harry混濁的眼睛，看進他發抖疲倦的四肢。「你看起來應該睡一下。」

Harry把Padfoot推離膝上。「你會──你會留下來的，對嗎？」他不確定地說。

「如果需要的話，我會待一整晚。她可能會回來。」Tom不必要地補充。「雖然不太可能，但最好還是謹慎一點。」她在逃亡，但最重要的是她很執迷。Harry仍身處危險嗎？Tom不解，盯著顫抖疲憊的男人。還是Harry最大的危險是他自己的心靈？

「哇，哇──小心點。」男孩向前暈眩時，Tom抓住了Harry的胳膊。「如果我夠聰明，我會請醫生檢查你的腦震盪。」Tom的嘴唇緊擰。

「我沒腦震盪。」Harry說著，甩走他的暈眩。「相信我，我被更用力的揍過。」

Tom不喜歡那話聽起來的感覺。他領著Harry進入主臥室。裡頭以紅色調裝飾，幾乎是勃根地的顏色參雜了一點金色。室內植物幾乎點綴了每個表面，角落裡堆放著許多有關植物學、化學和高等數學的書籍。「從大學遺留下來的東西。」Harry做了鬼臉，沉重地坐在他的床墊上。「我很早就被開除了，從第二年開學起。你能拿我的那件襯衫──就掛在──是的，謝謝。」

Harry帶著痛苦的表情，脫下沾滿鮮血的襯衫，換成乾淨的。Tom避開眼神，禮貌地忽略了蒼白的皮膚。他發現梳妝台被推到壁櫥前面，擋住了入口。

「你為什麼被開除？」Tom甚至不知道自己為什麼要問。他坐在床尾，凝視著磨損的紅綠被子，顏色淡掉了，更像是淡淡的鮭魚粉色和森林綠，因此看起來沒那麼像聖誕節，而是更多⋯⋯溫馨感。

Harry拉起床單，滑到下面去。「和校長不合。」他懶洋洋地說，儘管他的眼神生硬。「不知為何，但是他一直在設法讓我陷入困境，從留校查看到扣分；我不是製造麻煩的人，我是安靜的人之一，好學。但是後來我的朋友喝醉了，汽車撞進學校財產，我因此被責怪。我坐在乘客座位上，差點喪命。」

Tom因他的坦誠而皺起臉。「你的⋯⋯ _朋友_ 被開除了嗎？」

「是的，而且他的情況比我更糟。他的媽媽都想勒死他。他──呃，他是我認識Ginny的原因。他們是兄妹，相差一年。我曾經和他們住在一起，然後Slughorn給了我工作。」Harry用手撫摸他的臉，揉揉眉頭。「Ron是個好人，努力工作，我幾乎見不到他。他現在是建築自由業者，但我告訴你，他本來可以成就偉大的事。」

Tom想知道「Ron」是否就是照片中和Harry一起踢足球的人。那張照片在他的前口袋中燃燒著。

「你呢？你能成就偉大的事嗎？」

Harry考慮了一下，向後靠在枕頭上。「偉大？不。不，我只是Harry。」

「好吧，『只是Harry』。」Tom帶著一絲傻笑說。「我必須打個電話──不是警方，我會明天早上再打。是我⋯⋯我的母親。」他盯著躍動大張的綠眼，無法說謊。「她會擔心。」

「那很貼心。」Harry疲倦的笑了笑。他的話逐漸淡化成喃喃自語。「你很貼心。」

Tom翻了個白眼，站了起來，脫掉鞋子。他一開門走進大廳，便有聽到Padfoot項圈的叮噹聲，碩大的雜種狗跳上了Harry的床。「Padfoot。」Harry呻吟。「你知道你不應該在這裡，男孩。」

Harry低沉的笑聲使Tom的藍眼睛像夜空一樣閃著流光。進入大廳後，Tom找到了他的物品。他的泰瑟槍在沙發上，外套披在廚房的椅子上，Ginny的包無害地躺在他落下它的門檻處。Tom瞪著包包，詛咒它的主人，他抓起外套，從口袋裡掏出手機。

掀開上蓋，他快速撥給母親。偷偷地希望她不會接電話。只留下語音訊息會更簡單， _簡單得非常多_ 。撥號音響了片刻，Poppy語帶憂心地接起。

「Tom，親愛的？你錯過晚飯了。你的母親差點要我再次給警長Shacklebolt打電話。」

「是的。」Tom皺著臉承認。「我很抱歉。我從來沒有想過要讓她擔心。我⋯⋯我要和一個朋友過夜，Poppy。」

「噢！」Poppy驚訝地說，然後聲音變得狡猾。「我想不是女性朋友？」

「不是女性朋友。」他帶著興致肯定道。「Harry Potter。」

「那個男孩是──」

「──和我一起在棺材裡的那個。」Tom疲倦地說。「他一直難以入睡，我想我可以幫上忙。我也會留下吃早餐。」

「嗯哼，呵呵。」她說，音調充滿愉悅。「我會讓你母親知道你終於要約會了，她會很高興。」

Tom臉紅了，將聲音降低到刺耳的耳語。「這不是約會，Poppy。」

「做好保護措施！」

帶著那種無情的興高采烈，她掛斷了他。

「──Poppy！」

Tom慌張地把電話關了。

Tom摩擦臉頰上的紅暈，開始脫掉沾血的外衣襯衫和褲子，只穿著白色的棉質T恤和一條四角褲，黑色的襪子輕輕地環著小腿。他有條不紊地折疊衣服，放在Ginny的包裡，然後他重新進入Harry的房間，毫不奇怪地看到男孩將近睡著了。

在黑暗中，他顯得蒼白。幾乎像是死了，與他的紅色的傷口形成鮮明的對比。

Tom想著是否拉張椅子坐著睡覺，直到他注意到床單的一角方便地向後拉，枕頭鬆軟誘人。Tom緊緊地吞嚥，在床尾越過Padfoot，爬到Harry身旁的床墊上。

他低頭凝視著那個男孩，看著Harry的胸膛平穩地上升又下降。柔軟的呼吸、昏暗的燈光和另一個人體的溫暖讓Tom鎮定下來，幾乎感到自己又回到了棺材裡。安全，和一個人獨自在一起。

他將頭安放在枕頭上，鼻子碰到枕邊人的黑色凌亂的捲髮。Tom屏住呼吸，聞到血液混合著甜美的男孩氣味──

他的眼睛閉上。

即使和一名罪犯同床，但他的睡眠從未如此好過。

* * *

_**下集待續⋯⋯** _


	8. 屍體審判

_**紅娘** _  
  
**TanninTele**

* * *

_免責聲明：除了原創內容和角色，一切權利屬於J.K 羅琳。_

* * *

**VIII:**

_**屍體審判** _

Tom顫抖著。

他滾到床墊的另一邊，雞皮疙瘩爬滿全身。

他花了一些時間才意識到出了點問題。這不是他的床，某個東西不見了，或者說 _某個人_ 。

和在棺木中甦醒的感覺非常相似，困惑又昏昏欲睡。Tom睜開眼睛，惺忪的睡眼盯著窗外。陽光照了進來，光線在硬木上翩翩起舞。在他的腳邊，Padfoot吸著鼻子，更加向他蜷曲。他的腳被困在大型混種狗下面，是他身體唯一溫暖的部分。「下去。」Tom低聲說，輕手輕腳地將被子和那條狗推到一邊。「我需要那個。」Padfoot朝他眨了眨眼睛，眼珠子又黑又亮，轉過頭又滿意地睡去了。

Tom站起身，在冰冷的地板上張開腳趾，用一隻強壯的胳膊擁住自己。他發現他的衣服仍然折疊好，放在走廊上。他的襯衫堆在最底部，袖子上沾到了血跡。Harry的血。

照片仍然放在前口袋，沒人動過。帶著一種不適的愉悅，他的手臂穿過袖子並彎曲，看著或皺或伸的紅色斑點。他凝視梳妝鏡，察覺到自己看起來可笑得好，他的襯衫釦子鬆開，而四角褲則框住了他的晨勃。他一隻手順過彎曲的髮絲，一縷頑固的捲髮落在額頭上。

「你是個早起的人。」他清了清嗓子，走進廚房。

Harry的頭髮甚至比Tom的還要糟糕，深色的捲髮以自身的份量克服了重力，Tom想用手指穿過它們，冷冷地思索著這是否就是人們所說的「事後亂髮」。Harry身穿寬鬆的紅金條紋毛衣，那顏色完全不適合他蒼白的膚色。圍裙鬆散地繫在他的腰上，下擺緊貼有著雀斑的白皙大腿。「你好嗎？」他害羞地微笑。

「很冷。」Tom突然說道。為了將那雙長腿移出視線之外，他坐到廚房椅凳上，尷尬地將手擺在廚房櫃檯上，幾乎手足無措。「而且那不是我該問你的嗎？」

「抱歉。」Harry輕鬆地避開了詢問。「自動調溫器早上不太靈光。」Harry在Tom面前放了一杯熱氣騰騰的茶。他的眼睛在血跡上徘徊，但什麼也沒說。Tom試飲了一口，然後瞪大了眼睛。「我沒有下毒。」Harry挑起眉毛說。「我保證。」

他說：「不──只是這正是我喜歡的泡法。一顆糖、一匙蜂蜜。你怎麼知道的？」

「噢。」Harry臉紅了，手指勾著自己的杯子。「這也是我喜歡的泡法。我不是──只是習慣，僅此而已。」

一陣尷尬的停頓，Harry靠在櫃檯上，目光低垂。Tom瘋狂地想伸手抬起Harry的下巴，然後大聲尖叫： 「 _我們一起度過了一夜，你甚至不敢直視我？_ 」。

Tom討厭自己居然會這麼想，特別是在他知道Harry是什麼的情況下。

Harry是紅娘的另一半。事後回首，一切都如此清晰。

他之所以會知道，一部份是由於慢慢回憶起Hestia Jones的報告。Harry看上去很單純、深櫃、養了一條狗，具有化學背景──棺材中也缺少錄音設備，而紅娘需要讓自己涉足犯罪現場。每塊拼圖似乎都接上了。看到Harry的櫥櫃裡的氯仿更是讓一切板上釘釘。

起初他不想相信，但Tom──在所有事情之上──是個警探。他演繹跡象，他再也不能忽略它們了。

Tom發現自己鄙視起自己曾宣誓過的誓詞，發誓尋求真理和正義。他不想考慮在這間房子外面發生了什麼，無論是把Harry瘦弱的手腕銬上手銬，帶去法院，還是看到他在精神病院裡凋零。

Tom唯一的可取之處是知道Harry很明顯不是獨自犯案。

Tom對自己和眼下狀況感到沮喪，讓自己的眼神遊蕩。

他偷來的小蒼蘭裝在花瓶裡，花瓣皺了，經過一夜枯萎，顏色幾乎是灰的，但是Harry看著它們的樣子──眼神柔和，粉紅色的嘴唇掛上微笑──讓Tom以新嶄新的角度看待。

「早上了。」Harry回頭窺向Tom。「你不是應該⋯⋯應該去找Ginny嗎？在火車站？」

「我的人可以應付她。我在昨晚來之前向Kingsley通報了她的下落，他很高興能結束這場狗屎演出。」 Harry對髒話眨了眨眼。「他的原句呈現，不是我講的。」

Harry的舌頭飛快地舔濕他的下唇。他張開嘴，好似要問問題，烤箱卻在這時熄火。

「司康好了。」他的聲音高揚。他放下杯子，忙著趕去。帶上烤箱手套，他取出一盤新鮮出爐的司康，房裡滿盈著藍莓和夏威夷果融化的味道。

「哇哦。」Tom非常驚訝地說著。他最後一次吃家常早餐是⋯⋯老實講，久到數不清了。「你不必這麼做。」

「你是我的客人，好嗎？」Harry把糕點刮到盤子上，笑著說：「至少我能餵飽你。我本來要做香腸，但Padfoot太嗨了， _會_ 從你的盤子裡搶走食物。」他在Tom面前放了一個司康。他喃喃道：「如果這是我的最後一餐，至少這份陪伴值回票價。」

Tom狡猾地無視了那句話，吹去熱氣。他咬了一口，在高溫中品嚐，藍莓在他的舌頭上爆裂。「很好吃，真的很好吃。」

Harry懊喪地聳肩。「從我還看不懂字母時，我就一直在做早餐了。我的阿姨和叔叔──嗯，你知道的。」

Tom若有所思地咀嚼，做了一個決定。

「我好幾年沒吃自製早餐了。」他輕聲傾訴。「我早上沒有時間，即使我有時間，也不會這麼好吃。和我的母親相比，我是一個糟糕的廚師。如今，她能做得不多，可以乖乖吃藥就謝天謝地了。」

Harry瞪大眼睛，似乎明白聽到Tom軼事的意義。

即使這就像他早晨的例行公事一樣簡單，他正在敞開心房。緩緩地，Harry坐到他身邊，雙手托著茶杯。他耐心地等待著Tom完成他咬著的一口，小心翼翼地選擇用詞，喉嚨震動。

他的語氣相當自控、平靜、沒有情感──即使他的睫毛因疼痛而顫抖。「我二十一歲的時候。」他說道，停了下來。他以前從未將這些說出口。「她被診斷出患有白血病，剛開始時症狀很小，只有一些奇怪的紫紅色疹子。過了一段時間才知道是因為她的血管破裂了。她是那麼容易就瘀傷，晚上會流鼻血，而且體重該死地直落。」一旦他開始了，Tom意識到自己無法停下來。他抬起一隻穩定的手放在心口上。

「最初的幾個月，我嘗試自己照顧她。但是我的生活方式、不規律的上班時間和壓力，這根本行不通。醫生推薦了我母親的護士Pomfrey夫人──一直以來，她拯救了我們的生活。她確保我每天早上都吃點 _東西_ ，即便不是新鮮出爐的司康。」Tom笑了起來，舉起他手裡有點忘記的糕點，果斷地咬了一口，機械性地咀嚼。

「她鼓勵我與同事共度時光，試圖幫助我找到工作和母親以外的 _生活，_ 可是沒什麼用，但是──沒有她，我早就放棄了。醫院的賬單、藥物、治療、Poppy的薪水，我不得不加班。當時我的老闆Scrimgeour把我突如其來的熱情視為想要升職的意思，退休後，他推薦我接下他的職位，我從來沒有這麼感激過。」Tom在凳子上移動了一下，低頭凝視著他那半空的茶杯。儘管茶要冷掉了，他還是細細地嚐了一口。

「薪水非常高，多是辦公室工作，為我提供了到處發號施令的機會。」他的嘴唇狡猾地彎起，Harry回以微笑，眼神悲傷。

「我的同事不是很喜歡我，但這沒關係。」Tom說，撥掉手指上的屑屑。「我不需要被人喜歡，而是要得到 _尊重_ ──那就是我要的。這就是我想要的一切──能夠產生 _影響_ 。我可以做任何事情。我的父親──」Tom搖了搖頭，眼神生硬。「他在我出生之前就離開了我的母親。他出身名門，有財產要管理， _懶得理_ 被他搞大肚子的園丁。他仍會寄給我聖誕節禮物，並為我預留了大學基金，好像那就足以彌補被忽視的 _童年_ 。」

Harry聽到這詞縮了一下。Tom現在很生氣，幾乎是在飆罵。「雖然我想，但我沒動過那筆錢。母親剛生病時，我曾試圖去找他一次。他有另一個完整的家庭，一名妻子和她另一起婚姻的愚蠢小孩。好險他們跟我沒有血緣上的關係──但是Thomas──我的父親，我名字的由來──他很是同情，但急於讓我離開。他提出要支付她的醫療費，我就是為此而來──但最終，我拒絕了。我看著他，在他的寶貝宅邸裡、他繡著名字首字母花押字的絲綢睡衣和他那張英俊的臉，因為懶散的歲月而變得柔和。我想揍他，不，更糟，我想拿他提供的錢，塞進他的喉嚨里。」Tom咆哮著，拳頭緊緊握住，緊到足以造成傷害。

Harry試探性地伸手摸了摸他泛白的指關節，安撫它們。Tom微微放鬆，回扣Harry的手，感激的擠壓。「嗯。不用說，我離開了，再也沒有回去。憑自己的功績去了警察學院，用了『Gaunt』這個名字，直到我畢業，所以沒人能認出我──現在，我是天殺的刑事偵察總督長。」他的聲音洋洋得意。

看到他眼中懷恨的火花，Harry喘不過氣來。Tom──昏昏欲睡又喋喋不休的Tom已經夠吸引人了──但是私生子、執法部領導者 _Tom Riddle_ 完全是另外一回事。

Harry想吻他。

他絕望地想吻他。

所以他吻了。

Harry用他們交織的手將Tom拉近一些，強行將嘴唇壓在一起。Tom發出驚訝的悶聲，然後轉成一陣高興的低吼。

他扯開了手，緊緊抓住Harry的捲髮，將他拉近，牙齒撞在一起，鼻子擦過對方。Tom喜歡手指間Harry頭髮的觸感，就像他想像中那樣柔軟。

有人溜進了他們的舌頭，很快地，他們在一場沒有明確勝者的戰鬥中糾纏著。儘管大理石檯面突出的部分和廚房椅凳危險的傾斜程度讓行動變得困難，Harry幾乎爬到Tom的腿上。Tom的另一隻手蔓延到Harry可愛、光滑的大腿上，推開他那件過長的毛衣，掠過內褲的邊緣。

有一剎那，不管是多短的一剎那，Tom忘記了他們的狀況，讓自己去 _感受_ 。看來否認是他今早的朋友。

但那剎那沒有持續多久。

Padfoot聞到了費洛蒙的味道（或者是想知道什麼讓他的主人那般嗚咽），晃到廚房裡。牠的爪子拍在地板上，項圈發出嘈雜的聲音。牠吠叫著，牠餓了。

Harry先退開了，貼著Tom的嘴唇重重喘息。Tom放鬆了對Harry頭髮的抓握，溫柔地按摩了疼痛的頭皮，對他過於強烈的舉動感到抱歉。畢竟男孩頭部已經受傷了。

「我想你現在要逮捕我了。」Harry喘著氣說，藍綠相遇，Tom好奇地挑眉。「攻擊警官。」

「不。」Tom舔了舔嘴唇。「我不會逮捕任何人。你只是──你只是實現了我在棺材中所作的承諾。我應該早點兌現的。」

Harry笑了。「遲到總比沒到好。考量到Ginny會說的話，我將穿著約束衣，在全是灰色牆壁的房間裡呆很長一段時間。」

「那是⋯⋯認罪嗎？」 Tom咕噥一聲，小心翼翼地將Harry推開。Tom討厭打破這個時刻，所以他強迫出一絲日常──好像和罪犯擁吻是每天都會發生似的。「記得餵你的狗。」他補充說。

Padfoot同意地叫。

Harry清理了盤子，嘴唇掛著唾液，呼吸因即興的親吻而不穩。他瞪著Padfoot可憐兮兮的黑色鼻子，低聲說道：「程咬雞。（*註1）」Harry撫摸Padfoot的耳朵，倒了一碗狗食和水。

Tom仍在櫃檯旁，雙腿交叉以掩蓋明顯的勃起。如果Harry說自己沒有同樣的問題，那他就是在說謊。Tom回到他之前所處的地方，櫃檯成為他們之間的小心又不幸的障礙。Harry把桌子擦乾淨。

Tom瞥了一眼烤箱上的鐘。「順帶一提。」他清了清喉嚨，突然間轉為認真模式，但效果被他臉上的紅暈和他避免下半身摩擦的樣子給削弱了。「七點了，Ginny很快就會被拘捕。」

Harry朝時鐘處搖了搖頭，嘴唇認真地撅起。「你怎麼發現她的？」

「我在Ginny的日記中發現了Luna的頭髮。」Tom含糊地說。「還有一張去康沃爾的車票收據。她去康沃爾幹嘛？」

Harry立即說：「貝殼小屋，她哥哥的住所，他現在和妻子一起待在法國。她總是說著要偷跑去度過一次假期。等等，你是怎麼弄到她的日記的？」

「長話短說，我欠Rita Skeeter一個人情，一次『獨家採訪』。」他對自己徹底厭惡，以至於Harry冒著風險將手放在Tom身上。

「我們可以──我們可以一起完成？」

「是的。我們可以。」Tom似乎在沉思。「 _刑事偵察總督長和他『配對對象』的獨家貼身報導_ 。」 Harry的嘴唇愉快地收緊。Tom繼續說，傻笑慢慢地爬上他的五官。「 _關於他們如何面對活埋他們的女人，勇敢的最後抵抗。_ 」

「你可以當個作家。」Harry肯定地說。「比Skeeter寫的那些胡話還好。」他在Tom的臂彎難受地移動。「你想要⋯⋯」他害羞地開口。「想在臥室裡繼續聊嗎？只是──只是聊聊？那裡會更舒適，僅此而已。」

Tom被逗樂了，鬆手讓他離開。「我不需要其他藉口爬上你的床。」

Harry的臉頰比他毛衣的顏色還紅，他喊道：「Tom！」

* * *

「溫存後的幸福」字面上聽起來很荒謬，但是Tom沒有其他方法來描述淹沒他的那股緩漫滲出的厭厭滿足感。他們（大部分）仍然穿著整齊，但是Harry的喉嚨上散佈著咬痕，嘴唇嫣紅濕潤。門關上了，可以聽見Padfoot在公寓裡遊蕩，所以他們再也不會被打斷了。

Tom輕輕撫摸著Harry的下唇，緩緩地將一根手指壓入。Harry含住它，他的舌尖濕潤，好奇味道。「鹹鹹的。」他柔聲說，鬆開了Tom的手指。「像你的味道。」

「我希望是如此。」Tom最後一次吻了Harry的嘴唇。

他喜歡看到Harry套著那件過大的毛衣，在他身下嬌小、柔軟、順從。他的手指悲傷地遊走到Harry的內褲褲頭。 _再一會_ 。他承諾自己。他放縱自己，輕壓Harry凸起的地方，在Harry嘶啞時壞笑著，迅速抽離，留下男孩獨自處於敏感的半硬狀態。

「如果你不介意的話，我想問你幾個問題。」他低聲說，屏住呼吸，撫摸著Harry的耳朵上的小頭髮。「如果我們謹慎行事，你在法庭上會是個出色的品格證人。Ginny是你的好朋友，對吧？」

Harry閉上眼睛呢喃：「可以這麼說。」

「我向你保證，在這裡說的話絕不會流出去。」Tom堅定地說。「你可以幫助我們找到失蹤的女孩，或者我可以把你交出去，然後我們就不能做像剛才 _那樣_ 的事。」他的嘴唇迅速緊貼著Harry的。「很長很長一段時間。告訴我有關Luna Lovegood的事情。」

「在床上？」Harry呻吟著把臉藏在枕頭里。「你真是掃興的傢伙，Tom。」

「只是聊聊。」他無辜地說。

Harry發出模糊的聲音，轉過頭。他的眼睛緊閉著，眼周的皮膚皺起。「她是個甜心。」過了一會兒Harry說：「我不想讓Ginny傷害她，但是一旦我開始思考，一切都太理所當然了。愛與恨之間只有一線之隔。」他的手握緊Tom的襯衫。「你認為她死了嗎？」

「我想如果Ginny想要殺死你，唯一一個可能了解她的人，她一定有理由。」Tom堅決地說。「話又說回來，只有死人才能保守祕密。」

「我比較傾向不要在床上談論我的死亡。」Harry疲倦地說，Tom的手指移到Harry額頭上那條凸起的小傷疤。那道疤痕仍然很稚嫩，縫線是燃燒的紅色。「除非你指的是 _la petit mort_ （*註2）。」

Tom沒有開口反駁，而是──幾乎痴迷地──描繪傷口。它的形狀奇特，有點像閃電。「如果我們要用Luna之死起訴Ginny，我需要的可能不僅僅是頭髮。」Tom幾乎心不在焉地說。「一具屍體會有幫助。」

他調整了身後的枕頭，打著哈欠向後倒。「她會把Luna放在附近──伸手可及但又不需負責的地方。」

「除了她家和父母的住所，Ginny沒有很多安全空間，我想只剩下我家了。」霎時間，綠色的目光朝壁櫥投射過去。梳妝台無害地擋著入口。

Tom突然領悟到，眼神閃爍。「⋯⋯Harry。」他慢慢地開口，視線飄向壁櫥。「你的壁櫥裡有什麼？」

「只、只是一些不好的回憶。」

 _不好的回憶_ ，Tom思索著。 _像是壁櫥裡真的有一具骷髏_ 。

「呃嗯。」Harry說，看著Tom下床，伸向梳妝台抽屜。Harry曾相當無私地希望這可以再等一會，等到 _很久_ 之後。

Harry看著Tom低吼著將梳妝台推到一旁，Harry捂住臉，恐懼悄悄爬了進來，打破Harry僅僅幾秒前才感受到的放鬆和愉悅。

Tom打開壁櫥的門，立即被腐爛的惡臭擊中，混合著香水，一種被腐朽侵蝕的女性香氣。

「噢。」Harry吸氣，顫抖的手捂住了鼻子。氣味餿臭。他從床上跌跌撞撞下來，準備要吐了。「噢，天啊。」

光線浸滿了整個房間，但他們看見的只有屍體。

Luna的屍體被帆布緊緊包裹，染血的金色頭髮在地板上散開。死亡讓她皮膚慘白，下半臉被遮住了──但是他們所看到的已經足夠。

Tom面無表情，伏到她的身邊，捲起袖子，嘗試抬起她的眼皮。她已經死了很久，水晶般的眼睛霧濛濛的，結著血塊。如果Tom的胃因沒有見證過那麼多暴行而變得強壯，他會再次嚐到早餐的味道。「你怎麼沒有 _注意到_ 這個？」他震驚地問，憤怒的情緒使他的語氣更加尖銳。「至少應該聞得到味道。取決於環境、溫度和氣流，分解會在幾天後開始。」

「我不──」Harry把手放在眼睛上，表情轉弱說：「我以為是Padfoot的味道，在某個地方亂搞。我已經有好幾週沒在這裡了⋯⋯她一定是在幾週前趁我遛狗時把它搬到這裡的。」他幾乎愧疚地說：「我有注意到我回到家時門是開著的，但是我沒多想。」

「我想你說她有鑰匙？」

「是──是的。」

「我需要你肯定，Harry。這⋯⋯可能真的會讓你背上罪名，不光是屍體。」Tom從蹲下狀態站起。「這些圖片、錄音帶、地圖、棺材的直徑。」他小心地捏住紙的一角，抬離桌子。他銳利的眼神檢查了尺寸，幾乎感到欽佩。Tom指責說：「這是什麼？你做了這些嗎？我不知道你有什麼水電工的技能。」

「我懂的夠多了。」Harry辯稱道。「但⋯⋯但我從我的教父那裡繼承了遺產，那幫了很大的忙。」

Tom挑眉，放下羊皮紙。「我以為你和叔叔阿姨住在一起？一直到現在你都在騙我嗎？」

「不──不，Tom！我的確和他們住在一起。他沒有監護權。」Harry堅稱，注視著地板上金髮散落的光暈。「我十三歲時，他就被監禁，並在監獄鬥毆中死了。我成年時繼承了遺產，足以供應我上學。但⋯⋯我也繼承了一棟房子，年久失修，不止有點毛骨悚然，他的整個家族都沉迷於死亡。他的父親製作棺材，他的母親是禮儀師，而他的弟弟是他們埋葬的最後一具屍體。他們在房子的地下室裡放了一些未完成的棺材，我把它們修好。」他解釋道，Tom走向照片牆時，他嘴巴扭曲。

Tom流連在一張照片上，那是他自己的模糊影像，他過馬路去上班，正對著手機講話。Tom的手指幾乎不可察覺地發抖。

「我把他們改成⋯⋯嗯，讓活著的人會比較舒服，在上頭為管子鑽了一個孔，固定了錄音設備⋯⋯」他以瘋狂的方式走向一個塞在書桌抽屜裡的設備。他必須越過Luna才能拿到它。「這個設備會自動將訊號發送到我的電腦，然後我們將音檔傳輸到錄音帶上。我想，這主要是一種監視他們的方式。」他臉紅了，發現自己幾乎在坦誠罪行。Tom的表情保持空白、開放和鼓勵，Harry深吸了一口氣，坐立不安地擺弄自己的毛衣袖子，不確定該從哪裡開始。「像這樣的竊聽，讓我們感覺掌握一切。」他低著頭小聲說。�「而且也是如此，我們知道他們何時該被釋放。我會報警，接下來你都知道了──」

Tom緊抿嘴唇，抵擋著冒泡的失望。

「你保存了錄音嗎？保留它們？一次又一次的反覆聆聽，重新體驗他們的折磨──」

Harry受傷了。「不！我是說──是的，Ginny會那麼做。這全是她的主意，她喜歡聽她和Luna的對話。這太毛骨悚然了，我從來沒有聽過。她總是會生氣，因為儘管她做了所有事讓Luna依賴她。」他強行抽離。「她們仍然會爭執。這讓我感到噁心。」

「這就是為什麼我們的棺材中沒有錄音裝置？」

「我不想讓她聽到我們的對話。」Harry尷尬的臉紅了。「那只該留在你我之間。她應該在日落時向警方提供匿名線報；我知道那會比其他對少很多時間，但是我已經太在乎你，沒辦法讓你被折磨那麼久。」

Tom拱起眉頭。「折磨是吧？說好的『幫助』別人呢？」

Harry狂躁地扯著上衣袖子，迅速闡明：「我現在知道那只是酷刑。沒有幫到任何人，只會使事情變得更糟。Mundungus Fletcher死了，Myrtle Warren試圖自殺──我有追蹤她的社群媒體。Dumbledore死了、Luna失蹤了，也許我該讓Ginny殺死我的。」

Tom在嗓子裡發出感到噁心的聲音，Harry退卻了。「那麼 _這_ 有多少是你的主意，Harry？」

舌頭飛出來舔了舔嘴唇。「我不太記得了。」Harry緩慢地開口。Tom瞪著他。

Harry畏縮地向下瞥了一眼Luna。「我、我們可以在我房間聊嗎？那個味道──」

Tom一動也不動，甚至不眨一眼。

Harry想知道這是否是某種懲罰。

「好吧。」他飛快地眨眼，眼中閃著壓抑的淚水，就像試圖阻止瀑布直瀉而下，毫無意義且痛苦。「好吧，我明白了。你不覺得我夠討厭自己了嗎，Tom？是我。是我──我開始的。我既悲傷又絕望──非常可悲。」他脫口而出，指甲刮著臉。「我讀了很多書，發現了這項研究。我想你也已經讀過了。『 _雙向的脆弱會增進親密程度_ 』。我通常──我和Ginny說話時，我很難有機會開口。她是七個孩子中最小的一個，她必須大聲說話才能讓人聽見她的觀點──這就是使她成為一名優秀記者的原因，她主導著談話。所、所以，如果我有話要說，那就最好是有意義的話。Ginny因為她和Luna不停爭執而沮喪。感覺像是她們總是在吵架，但是我只覺得她們應該⋯⋯好好談談。」他傷心地說。「她們應該花一些時間處理她們的關係──表現出一點脆弱，而她⋯⋯她想嘗試看看。」

「把話說出來和把自己埋在地底下之間有很大的區別。」Tom尖刻地說，嗓子很緊。

「我知道。我知道。聽起來太過激了，我知道⋯⋯但是我無法停止那麼思考，我無法停止夢想──在棺材裡，在某人旁邊醒來，知道在短短的幾小時內你們會親近到不能再近。聽起來像──沉浸式療法，你知道嗎？直面你的恐懼，與你的靈魂伴侶肩併著肩？」

Harry不敢看他的眼睛。

「Ginny負責用氯仿將Luna迷昏。我在工作處得到了一些化學藥品，但其實那製造起來很容易，只要你有含氯漂白水，就可以將其與一些常用的家用液體混合。油漆中的丙酮，外用酒精中的異丙醇。」他幾近緊張地說道。「運輸是最困難的部分。我們提前掩埋了棺材。Ginny的哥哥Ron是建築自由業者──他很容易被騙，而她很有說服力。一旦到達埋葬地點，Ginny輕鬆地把自己和Luna下放到棺材裡，安排好。我確保她可以呼吸，錄音設備順利運作。整個錄音的用意──都是為了 _他們_ ，確保配對安全。我不想偷聽，但Ginny⋯⋯她告訴我要等「魔法單詞」出現才報警。我們的全部 _動機_ 是讓Luna承認她對Ginny的愛。一旦我們聽到了，就不會再繼續下去。」

「但繼續了。」Tom說，這句簡單的話使Harry整個人陷入了沉思。

「Ginny說。」他喃喃地講，扭了扭嘴唇。「她說我們必須掩蓋我們的涉入。如果綁架只有一次，那她覺得警察會懷疑。」

Tom瞇起眼睛。「但是這個案子很可能永遠未解。你不會陷入這般困境裡，你肯定知道吧？」

一滴淚沿著Harry的臉頰滑下。他將它抹去，屏住呼吸。「沒有她，我就做不到這些。沒有我，她也做不到。這、這一直都是我們倆。我承認。可能是我的研究觸發了這起事件，但是她讓情況升級了，而我扭曲到足以同意，同意全部。」

「一次又一次地再進一步？」

Harry現在放開來了哭泣。「整個過程中，那些佈置、執行，我都感到害怕。只有讓他們出來時，我才感到壓倒性的放鬆。看著他們在一起，宣布他們的訂婚或者關係──我覺得自己做了驚人的事。我從無到有創造了愛，從敵意中創造了愛。那、那感覺很好。Ginny也需要有東西驗證她從此可以幸福地活著，所以我們一直繼續，我們無法停止，就像上癮一樣。暨Ginny和Luna、Gilderoy與Dung之後，接著是Myrtle和Olive，然後是Dumbledore及Grindelwald。在他們之後──我想停下來，我打算那麼做，但剎那間，這看起來似乎並不公平。」他的聲音上升了八度。「Ginny可以擁有她的真愛，我的那些『配對』可以在一起，但我卻不能，這似乎並不公平。這不公平， _我_ 不能也擁有某個人。」

Tom可以在嘴裡嚐到膽汁的味道。之前也許是太過震驚，讓他如此──如此 _接受_ ，接受到足以和年輕的男人同床共枕，但是看到證據── _聽到_ 證據──幾乎令人難以承受。到目前為止，他還沒有真正意識到Harry的操控程度。然而，這種操控是否殘酷卻模糊不清。

肩膀僵硬，他離開小壁櫥，靠在Harry的梳妝檯上，用嘴巴呼吸。

他抬起頭，Harry──年輕的男人感激從惡臭中解放──關上了他們身後的壁櫥門。「為什麼是我？」他脫口而出，討厭自己發現Harry的修身身材、晨曦中發光的皮膚是那麼吸引人。他們倆仍然沒穿上外褲，而Tom想以報復的方式扒光另一個男人。他想裸露出Harry無瑕的皮膚並損害它，用他的指甲刮出紅色的線條，像Tom在精神上受到傷害那般在身體上傷害他。「為什麼你在所有人之中選擇了我？我是一個警察，你這個笨蛋，如果有人要抓你的話──」

「我希望那是你。」Harry迅速說，讓自己坐到床上。

「你 _想_ 被抓？」Tom感到被冒犯了。

Harry激烈地搖了搖頭，深色捲髮在空中飛舞，落入他的眼睛。「不是想被抓，我想要 _你_ 。我們第一次見面是在Romilda Vane嘗試給我有毒的巧克力時。她和你扭打得很厲害，但你卻鎮定自若，很──專業。你說自己是刑事偵察總督長，我問自己，為什麼在所有人之中，這樣重要的人會來救 _我_ 。」

Tom不禁回想。他試圖回憶那天很多次了，幾乎無法想起那個綠眼男孩的身影。那時Harry根本還不夠重要。到現在，他知道情況有所不同──但這並沒有改變事實。

「那天我們人手不足。」Tom緩緩地說。「而我已厭倦了文書工作。我的母親──她剛復發，我想要一些能讓我回憶起自己為何要加入警方的東西，所以我接了電話。」

Harry安靜了一會兒，臉頰染成淡淡的粉色，他害羞地抬頭看了一眼。「好吧，我以為那是命運。我想感謝你，但我從沒得到機會。」Harry緊緊抓著床罩。「而且我以為我再也沒有機會了。之後Slughorn指派我去後頭工作，然後你──你開始過來。為你的母親訂購藥物。你告訴Slughorn價格並不重要，你的母親想要就該得到。我、我聽到了你的聲音，弄掉了一個小瓶子，在我的身旁摔碎了，聞起來像是──」他的眼睛閉上。「聞起來像大地一樣，像泥土、土壤和血液。我閉上眼睛，聆聽你的聲音，我想起了你的黑捲髮，你敏銳的眼睛、那對顴骨、那雙有力的手──我以前從未有過這種感覺。從來沒有。」

Tom的眉頭皺了皺。奉承在他的屏障上刷過，他無法阻止他的心搏動起來。「你是什麼意思？」

「當我還是個孩子的時候，我 _非常_ 壓抑著一切。我──我的性傾向。」他苦澀地彎著嘴唇說道。「我確定你的資料寫著我在『深櫃中』，甚至可能是無能為力的。但你比任何人都知道我不是，我只是⋯⋯壓抑了一切。我嚮往，但我永遠都不會觸碰。我、我討厭自己，我以為像 _你_ 那樣的人永遠不會愛上我這樣的人。然後我想起了我的配對──Lockhart和Fletcher、Myrtle與Olive──他們都來自不同的世界，但是──他們可以找到那種幸福，我為什麼不行？我為什麼 _不能_ ？」

Tom靠著梳妝檯，半闔的眼睛看著Harry的倒影。幾乎抵擋不住著伸手提供安撫的誘惑。昨晚是那麼容易，為什麼現在突然又這麼難了？

太多自我加強的閃躲了，Tom皺起臉。

他記得自己曾經預測過這只會以眼淚和心碎作結。

Harry他──他心碎了。男孩的倒影幾乎歪曲，蜷縮在床上，寂寞又孤立。他像個孩子，Tom不禁想像一個年輕的男孩，頭髮蓬鬆、骨瘦如柴地蜷縮在樓梯下的櫥櫃裡。「請不要生我的氣。」Harry幾乎哀求道。「我不想欺騙你，但這是唯一的方法⋯⋯唯一的方法⋯⋯」Harry拉長著語氣，無法完成這句話。

「唯一知道如何表達愛的方式嗎？我以前聽說過。」Tom斥責道。

「這都是真的，Tom。」Harry發誓。「我所說的一切、每個情感都是真的。只是──只是精心策劃過。」

藍眼睛向上滾動，仍然閃著熾熱的光芒。

「上帝幫你作證，但我相信你。我想幫助你，但是要做到這一點，你就必須告訴我所有事情。」Tom的嘴唇苦澀地扭曲著。「我說所有事情，就指是全部，Harry。綁架、編排、你的動機、Luna的失蹤。我值得這麼多，不是嗎？」

「還有更多。」Harry安靜地補充。

Tom的眼睛從上到下掃視過Harry的身體──看到那雙腿在顫抖，他的毛衣伸展開來，臉頰因情緒泛紅。Tom的眼神暗了下來。

「我、我只是不懂。」Harry輕聲說。「你是一名警察。你怎麼能──」他閉上了眼睛。「我覺得這全是陷阱，一旦走出這間房子，我就會立刻被捕。這是我自願走入的陷阱，但陷阱還是陷阱。」

Tom的嘴唇壓在一起，變薄了。「我也不明白。這對我來說很奇怪，儘管我的外套口袋裡有著警徽和手銬，我卻還沒逮捕你。」他有很多話想說。「一切開始看起來不一樣了。」他的嘴唇皺了皺。

「怎、怎麼樣？」

Tom看著自己的倒影，一隻手順著臉頰。Harry凝視著他，綠色的眼睜得老大。「我發現我⋯⋯ _不喜歡_ 過去的自己，不喜歡我成為的那個人，冷漠、無情。我把所有東西都用牆擋住了，以免自己受傷。你把它們都拆了。」

Harry畏縮了一下。「對不起。」

「別道歉。」Tom嘆了口氣，差點被打倒了。「這樣比較難，肯定是，但是我感到──這種奇怪的情緒，儘管憤怒和受傷，仍然堅持不懈的存在。也許是滿足吧。」

「幸福？」 Harry充滿希望地吸了一口氣。

「不管是什麼，這是我很久沒經歷過的一種情緒，感覺很陌生。」

Harry坐了起來，懇求著。他的膝蓋尊敬地跪在床上，以一種崇拜的姿勢。「Tom，你、你救回了我的性命。我非常後悔，後悔這一切──除了你。」他熱切地說道。「我已經看到我的行為對其他配對的影響了。驅使他們去憎恨、去吸毒、去謀殺。我不能⋯⋯當我發現這些之後，我很害怕一旦你發現以後，我們身上會發生什麼。一從棺材裡出來，我明白我做了什麼，我不能讓你吻我。我不能──我不能那樣玷污你。我不值得你的幫助，或是你的憐憫──」

奇怪的是，就在幾天前Tom還在想他怎麽能值得Harry。

「憐憫？」Tom檢驗這個詞。「不，從不是憐憫，Harry。感覺很合適，對吧？一個渴望愛的人愛上一個害怕愛的人。一種扭曲的地獄。你確實愛我，不是嗎？」

「我從來沒有像我想要你那樣冀求過任何東西。」Harry脫口而出。「這不是性慾，至少一開始的話，更多的是⋯⋯情感。我希望那對銳利的眼睛看著我， _看見_ 我。我希望你堅若磐石的面孔綻放微笑。我想聽見你的聲音帶著愛意唸出我的名字，我想要以同樣的方式說出你的。」

他全身都在顫抖。

Tom慢慢地撇離梳妝鏡，轉向Harry。

「我計劃得一絲不落。我讓Ginny綁架你，所以──我們可以在棺材裡第一次接觸。我清醒地躺在你身邊，待她放下我們一小時。我看著你，在黑暗中，只是輕輕地呼吸。如果我閉上眼睛，我可以想像我們躺在床上。在一起。棺材裡說的都不是謊言──至少沒有什麼重要的，那就是我。」他的話從嘴裡衝了出來，含糊又潮濕，Tom不得不費勁聽他講話。「那個害怕、受傷又寂寞的『我』，就如同我的其他受害者一樣脆弱。我──能感覺到每一秒鐘的流逝，而且我從未想離開過。我很確定我們能脫身，但是──時限過去了，我、我幾乎鬆了一口氣，我想和你待在生死之間的那一刻，我想和你一同死去，和我愛的人一同死去。為了讓我們的愛超越──」

捲髮落到他的眼睛裡，Tom不假思索地將其撥開。

「生與死。」Tom耳語。他突然靠近──太近了。

他靠著Harry的脖子呼吸，以仔細的精確地倚在男孩的身上。綠眼睛睜開，立刻對上Tom的。

「 _忍受試探的人是有福的！因為他經過試驗以後，必得生命的冠冕，這是主應許給那些愛他之人的。_ 」 Harry說著，舌頭伸出舔去眼淚中的鹽分。Tom也想嚐嚐那淚水。

Tom靠得更近了，用膝蓋將Harry的身體包圍，一個血肉和強硬肌肉架成的監獄。「你就是我的神。」Harry氣喘吁吁地倒向他的觸碰。「我相信你，比信任Ginny更加相信，相信你能讓我們脫身。」

「那就相信我吧。」Tom說，呼吸在Harry的嘴唇上發癢。他們之間的距離小於髮絲的寬度，接近但不還夠緊密。Tom穩住自己。「我們有Luna的屍體。我們有起訴她需要的所有證據──」

「你是在說⋯⋯」Harry顫抖著。他過於害怕以至於無法 _奢望_ 。「你和我，我們可以自由嗎？」

「這正是我在說的，你一定要跟上。」

「我⋯⋯我正在努力，Tom。但是你怎麼解釋我的存在？遍地都是我的指紋。」Harry把手放在Tom的胸口，感受他襯衫上的口袋，裡面的照片皺了，Harry把它拿了出來。疼痛進入了他的眼睛。

Tom將照片撥開，親自凝視著它。「你先發現的。」他沉思地說道。「你發現了 _一切_ ⋯⋯屍體、照片、所有東西。你在你家裡抓到她，她試圖把綁架和謀殺嫁禍給你。發生了一場混戰──」Tom的手指掃過Harry前額的疤痕。Harry畏縮了一下，傷口仍然很敏感。「而且我碰巧要帶你去第一次約會。我聽到了一些撞擊的聲音──探出可能的起因──逼著我在Ginny逃脫時，進到屋子裡。」

「那麼──就是一切嗎？」Harry問，不敢置信。「把 _一切_ 推到Ginny的肩上？Tom，她怎麼可能埋葬 _她自己_ ？」

「並不是每個人都像你那樣敏銳，親愛的。」Tom玩弄了一個愛稱，對Harry臉紅了感到高興。「也許是一種情趣──她和Luna間，一種戀人間的情趣，為了給她們的愛情生活增添趣味。但是Ginny開始沉迷於『幫助』他人──給別人相愛的機會，就像她和Luna一樣。」

Harry在Tom的身下掙扎，向上推。他們的臀部意外地碰到，Harry僵住了。「Luna──她是無辜的，Tom。我們不能──」

「她死了，Harry。」Tom的嘶聲進入他的耳朵。「她處於一段虐待性的關係，情感上和生理上都是。這兩點符合我們的描述：天真、平易近人、身材矮小。Ginny很聰明，而Luna則很利他主義。我們推測紅娘過去曾受到虐待。」男孩退縮時，他道歉地把嘴唇擦過Harry的耳垂。「而且，身為七個孩子中最小的一個，Ginny有時會感到被忽視──她的聲音很難被聽到，而且在鬧哄哄的大家庭裡，暴力是她唯一知道的方法。同時，Luna是個和平主義者。這兩種個性的衝突連我們最好的探員都感到困惑。」

Tom低沉地向他的耳朵講話時，Harry無法控制臀部的旋轉，輕輕地喘著氣。

Tom繼續說：「那是戀人間的情趣，僅此而已──直到它變得致命，然後她們互相仇視。Luna在哪裡工作，Harry？」

「她為、為自然雜誌寫作，寫──寫一些關於奇異動植物的，她的朋友Neville擁有一間育苗場。」Harry結結巴巴地說道，Tom一直向下遊移到男孩的頸動脈。

Tom貼著男孩的皮膚發笑。太方便了。「所以她有機會接觸到植物？毒藥和化學藥品？」

「我、我想沒錯，是的。」Harry像被勒住似地說。Tom的嘴描繪著他的喉結。對Harry來說，這是一種折磨。

「 _很好_ 。」他吸氣，不願放開Harry，他抬起臀部遠離Harry的臀。「還有。」他哼著。「你的受害者之一Myrtle記得你的狗。這該怎麼辦？」

Harry咬住嘴唇，因失去摩擦感到遺憾。「有時候Ginny會臨時代我照顧狗狗，當我不得不加班或代替Slughorn參加研討會的時候。」他安靜地說道。「Tom？你、你認為這有用嗎？」

Tom拉開身。他的臉柔和、深情，眼中閃著危險的光芒。他用手指向下走，停在Harry的心臟上。脈搏很快，而Tom欣喜若狂，把怪物的心臟握在手中是他從不想放棄的一種控制形式。「我認識很多人，Harry。我對調查過程很熟悉，而且我很周到，但是這要有用，你必須投入奉獻。」

「奉、奉獻？」 Harry發出短促的尖叫。

「是的。奉獻你的純真，奉獻你的生活。」他的指甲挖進Harry的胸口，咬著，Harry拱起背部。「奉獻給我，信任我。你 _信任_ 我讓你活著走出棺材，Harry。你能在這件事上相信我嗎？」

Tom看進那雙綠色的眼睛，像最精緻的綠寶石一樣閃閃發光。Tom已經知道了Harry的答案。

Harry敬畏地凝視著Tom，驚訝這樣一個男人──曾經是個善良、榮譽的男人──會獻身於Harry的目標。Harry想知道──奉獻等於愛嗎？他想這都無所謂，只要Tom像這樣一直撫摸著他，像這樣保護他，用那種平穩而有控制感的語調唸出他的 _名字_ 。為了保持這種狀態，Harry願意經歷一百次小死亡。

他吐出字句，傾身對著Tom的嘴唇低語。

「我願意。」

Tom激烈地吻了他。

在他們兩個人中，Tom仍是那個更黑暗的人，只是他藏得更好。

如果他們現在要比較晦暗的程度與灰暗的心理⋯⋯

規模將絕對完全相等。

* * *

  
  


_**轉跳至⋯⋯** _ **[12:05]**

**（音樂聲）**

SKEETER：經過短暫的休息之後，我們可以跳到比較困難的問題了，你怎麼看呢？

POTTER：哦，所以我們的性生活還不是困難的問題嗎？

SKEETER：Potter先生，你這個狡猾的男孩！Tom，我知道你為什麼喜歡他。

RIDDLE（哼了一聲）：有時候，我也想知道。

SKEETER：撇開玩笑，Harry，我知道這對你來說很難回答，但是我不得不問。你是Ginny Weasley最好的朋友──你什麼都沒注意到？完全沒有？

POTTER：而妳是她的同事，Rita。後見之明看起來總是特別清晰，不是嗎？即使是用 _我_ 很差的視力。 _（笑）_ 。現在回顧起來，我對她的看法已經被玷污了。 _一切_ 都令人懷疑，她講的每一句話、每一副陌生的表情、每一個黑色笑話。她談論Luna的方式特別該死，我以為她們是完美的情侶。我想 _成為_ 她們那樣，找個我夠愛的人⋯⋯你知道的，為了該死地好好對話，把他們埋在地下六英尺。

SKEETER：可是對她們來說沒有用，不是嗎？對任何配對都沒用，但對你們兩個來說卻有效？

RIDDLE：是的。放心，我們不會──啊，參加任何非法毒品交易，睡我們的秘書或在睡夢中掐死對方。我希望如此。 _（笑）_

SKEETER：是，一廂情願是好事，但是──

RIDDLE：證明就在布丁中，空談不如實證。

POTTER：我永遠搞不懂這句俗諺。 _（笑）_

SKEETER：哈！我也不懂。但是Tom，請繼續。

RIDDLE：我們打破了既定模式。我們自己從棺材中爬出來，違背了 _紅娘_ ──Ginny──的那套方法。我們在Ginny的控制下倖存，一次又一次。毫無疑問，無論遇到什麼障礙，我們都將一起生存。

SKEETER：說得很好，Tom。

POTTER：他很擅長說話。

SKEETER：想知道怎麽讓他說不出話來嗎，嗯，Harry？ _（笑）_

RIDDLE：啊──請問下個問題，Rita。

SKEETER：好的，好的。關於背叛，Harry，你如何看待Weasley的指控──她說你是她的共犯，她邦妮的克萊德？

POTTER：當妳這麼說的時候聽起來很荒謬。很心痛，就這樣。即使知道她所做的一切，背叛仍是最令人受傷的。

RIDDLE：即使沒有這些虛假的指控，Harry早已經歷了足夠的苦難，他僅僅是個倖存者。

POTTER：Tom⋯⋯我們倆都是。沒有你我不會活著的。

RIDDLE（俯身親吻）：我也不會。

SKEETER： _噢_ ，多麼甜蜜。我討厭縮短你們的歡愉，但男孩們，你們在這裡有數百萬的觀眾，而且我們有時間限制。哦，現在Harry臉紅了。

POTTER：對、對不起。

RIDDLE：我不會為此道歉。

SKEETER：我也不期待你會道歉，Tom。我真的很驚訝，儘管發生了種種事情，你們還是在一起了──

RIDDLE：並非儘管發生了種種事情，Rita──而是 _因為_ 種種事情。如果沒有這一切，我們永遠不會相遇，永遠也不會鑄造出這樣深厚的聯繫。

POTTER：我在一個很黑暗的地方遇到Tom，無論是字面上還是比喻上都是，我才剛面對自己的性傾向，並且⋯⋯找不到健全的方法來應對過去的創傷。

RIDDLE：親愛的。

POTTER：沒關係，我很好。但實際上，Tom救了我的命。這是事實。

SKEETER：從墳墓裡自己挖出一條生路可是相當的壯舉。

POTTER：嗯，活下去的意志非常強烈。而且他承諾說會吻我，這可不壞。

SKEETER：他有沒有按照他承諾的吻你呢？

RIDDLE：最後有，但是那是好一陣子之後了──當我們出來後，又累又滿身泥土，那可不是好時機，交換唾液也不在我們的待辦清單上。

POTTER：是的，我當時正在流血──從這裡，我可以給妳看那道疤痕。

SKEETER：哦，親愛的，那看起來很痛。而且Ginny的攻擊又給你留下一道傷疤，對嗎？我有一些讀者稱呼你為「活下來的男孩」。很奇怪有趣，不是嗎？

POTTER：呃不。請叫我Harry就好，我就只是Harry。

SKEETER：嗯，要麼是這個要麼是「被選中的人」。考量到你們兩個是──

RIDDLE：我們懂。

SKEETER：嗯哼，那麼為什麼等那麼久才接吻呢？

POTTER：在棺材外面情況有所不同。我們不再是兩個瀕臨死亡的人，我們只想找到回家的路。我們遇到了一名卡車司機，Tom聯繫了他的一位同事Diggle──

RIDDLE：我相信妳很了解他，Rita？得知他最近丟了工作，妳可能會生氣──他一直在洩密給媒體，我想妳應該不知道吧？

SKEETER（清嗓子）：我──啊──我不知道。Harry，請繼續說？

POTTER：⋯⋯好吧，在那之後事情發生得很快。當地警察和急救人員抵達了，Tom留下來，而我被送往醫院──他總是工作優先。我們⋯⋯我們失聯了一段時間，直到Tom用他著名的警察勇氣約我出去。事實證明，我們倆一直夢見對方。

SKEETER：恐怕我得問那是 _什麼類型_ 的夢。 _（笑）_ 。你們第一次的約會怎麼樣？

RIDDLE：現在妳可能早已聽過一切了，妳已經寫了關於破門而入和試圖誣陷的半篇報導，坦白地說，我們討厭談論這個。我們只是想要──我們想要在一起，並作為一個整體一起前進。

SKEETER：你們彼此相愛嗎？真的嗎？

RIDDLE：對於像我們這樣的人來說，這是一個有趣的詞。像我們這樣的愛。

SKEETER：那是什麼？

RIDDLE（抓住POTTER的手）：完美的配對。我想我們只能感謝一個人，我們的紅娘。

SKEETER（坐直身）：這是個有趣的表達方式。所以你合理化──

RIDDLE（打斷）：Rita，我們不是沒時間了嗎？

SKEETER：好的，好的。男孩們，我還有一個問題要問。我聽說你們正在撫養一個孩子──你的教子，Harry？

POTTER（微笑）：是的，Teddy。他的祖母已經不再年輕，我已申請擔任他的監護人。

RIDDLE：或者說，我們。

POTTER：有個警察男友很有幫助。法官愛死Tom了，我們還在Tom母親的附近買了房子，所以Teddy不會缺少祖母對他的溺愛。

SKEETER：你們認為你們適合當父親嗎？你們兩個其中任何一位？一位警察和一名新興廚師？

RIDDLE：我們的工作與家長的身份無關，雖然我們肯定能吃到很棒的家常菜。 _（笑）_ Harry會是最好的父親，他善良又有耐心，因為他知道外面有什麼黑暗⋯⋯他能教Teddy成為一個光明正大的人。

POTTER：而且我們養了一條狗，小孩最愛狗了。

SKEETER：狗也愛孩子。 _（笑）_ Teddy會不會想要弟弟或妹妹？

POTTER：噢──呃，我認為那是以後的事了。

SKEETER：也許該出本書？怎麼樣？啊，我們稍後再討論細節。和你們談話很高興，我祝福你們的小家庭生活愉快。你們倆都很勇敢，我非常感謝你們與我見面。一如既往，我是Rita Skeeter──

POTTER（打斷）：而我是Harry Potter！我一直想這麼做。

SKEETER：我想你也應該加入，警探。

RIDDLE：是 _刑事偵察總督長_ Thomas Riddle。請更正。

SKEETER（聳肩）：夠接近了。而這──就是 _你_ 的 _紅娘_ 內幕消息！

**[下一篇：震驚！格朗寧鑽機公司總裁因挪用公款和虐待兒童的指控被捕！]**

* * *

_**全文完** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *註1：cockblocker，指阻礙別人性交的人事物。  
> *註2：la petit mort，法文，字義為小死亡，有性高潮的意思。


End file.
